Wilting Violets and bruised lips
by Loneliestgeminis
Summary: "After all this time, I still love you." What happens when Violet manages to forgive Tate? Something impossible; at least that's what she thought. Follow on as our favorite ghostly misfits do everything and anything possible to protect what Murder House wants most of all. Rated M for mentions of death/suicide/dirty language & sexual content.
1. For always

**A/N:** Hello! So this is the start of a little series. _This_ is my first fanfic with Tate and Violet. For some reason I couldn't edit their thoughts. If anything that is said in first person should have been in the tilted text. Sorry! I hope you enjoy and please please leave some comments and constructive criticism! I'd love to continue this little series between my two favorite teens! Please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own American horror story or any of its characters.

Tate stood silently in her room, carefully, even a small move in the muscles of his feet; would cause her to murmur those three magic words and he'd be back: Pacing in the basement, replaying her memories like a haunting sonnet in his mind.

It's been so long since he's spoken to her. Or even was able to look at her without hiding like some perverse stalker- well

Violet shifted in her bed, soft silky hair splayed over her pale doll like skin, her eyes shifting slightly; her creamy small hands clenching the fabric of her pillow case. Her small frame came into view as her comforter slid down, halting right at her gentle hips. Tate's eyes widen slightly at the sight.

"Tate.."

She whispers. Tate's breath hitches. Before he can muster up an excuse to defend himself, she coos his name again. This time he, notices something off in her tone. Violet's mouth opens, in a silent moan as she repositions herself again, Tate can see her flushed, rosy cheeks and furrowing brows; her back arching ever so slightly; then back into deep slumber.

Was she…dreaming? Tate swallowed.

Violet was laying on her back, her hair forming a halo beneath her. Her chest rising slowly, ever so often she'd tilt her head back in way that caused Tate to sheepishly trail back to the first time they'd had sex. Tate began to feel a familiar fiery knot in his stomach.

She didn't look like that smart ass, cocky girl that would usually send daggers at him with her eyes. She was the only thing that scared him. But right now, she looked so innocent and vulnerable. He could only imagine the dream she was having…

He closed his eyes. Trying to recompose himself. He wanted her so badly. But he knew she could wake up any second. Tate formed fists in both of his hands-

Before he could disappear into the dreadful basement; Violet's eyes fluttered open and with Tate's miraculous luck, first thing she saw was the distressed, forlorn, sexually frustrated teenage ghost standing at the foot of her bed.

She stared at him. Slowly sitting up right. Her oversized T-shirt falling over her small shoulder.

His dark brown eyes and blonde curly locks were prominent in the moonlight shining through what will forever be her room.

He didn't move an inch.

"Were you watching me sleep? Again?"

"Do I really have to answer that" Tate pursed his lips. He never lost eye contact.

"Pervert." Tate shrugged. A sly grin ran across his face like a mischievous child. Violet shuttered.

"Aren't you gonna tell me to go away?" He raises a brow, placing his hands on the ends of her bed's railing. His thumb ring tapping at the metal. His voice trailed off in a playful way; Violet rolled her eyes in dismay.

"Why bother? You always come trotting back like a lost puppy." Violet presses herself against her pillows. Glaring at her ex lover's face. Trying her best to sound unbothered.

"You're so annoying." She sneered. Tate raised his brows and sarcastically pouted his bottom lip.

Tate rocked on the heels of his feet and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his distressed, old jeans and let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Violet furrowed her brows. Usually Tate disappeared after being insulted. In fact, this is the first time in months that she's even seen him; though she knows he lingers in her shadows, this just wasn't like him. She was used to his sulking and random love letters that he'd leave on her chalk board; that she'd erase as quickly as she could. He was ashamed to be in her presence and Violet liked it that way.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I can't remember" Violet can feel the heat rise in her cheeks and ears. Fuck. She can't deny she was having a very racy dream about him. But how would he know any of that?

"Really? Because you said my name." Tate sneers. He watched the girl in front of him flinch. Gotcha. "I was probably murdering you." Violet pulled up the blankets over herself. She could feel the heat rising between her legs.

Tate knew she was lying. He also knew she was turned on. Violet was very bad at hiding it.

"Cmon Vi, we both know you're lying to me. I heard that little dirty moan." Tate winked at the end of his sentence. He crawled over the railing slowly. "You dirty pervert." Tate whispered, he was hovering over her now. Violet, was at a loss for words. She knew Tate was right. For the first time she didn't want him to go away. She wanted him here. So she gave in. A part of her screaming at her to stop.

Violet mewled over the sweet kisses Tate gave her, the butterflies in her stomach were dancing with joy. Tate left trails of kisses down her neck, pressing himself between her legs, making sure she knew how badly he wanted her.

"Tate…" Was the only name coming out of her bruised mouth, the only word that she knew at this moment in eternity; Tate bit and licked at her lips, pressing his tainted, pale hands all over her body, leaving permanent marks on her skin with every grab at her chest and bite at her nipples.

It was quiet now. The house was always creaking with tip toes of the lost souls wondering around and often bickering between Patrick and Chad; or the wailing of Violet's infant brother. But tonight, Violet couldn't hear a soul.

Tate began running his hands through her honey like hair, watching as each strand fell loose from between his fingers. Violet looked him in the eyes, she knew. She knew he loved her, he loved her then and he loved her now, he'll love her always. She reached up to touch his cold, radiant skin with her small hands, tracing the lines on his face; running her soft thumb over his pink, rough lips.

"I love you too, Tate. After all this time. I still love you." Violet moved a stray hair out of his eyes which searched her own for any foul play in her proclaimed feelings.

But instead he pressed his head against her chest. He said nothing in return. Violet ran her fingers through his hair; the silence felt like hours.

Violet knew he was awake, waiting for her to drift off again; but, she didn't want too. She was scared. She wanted to stay awake in this moment forever. For the first time she didn't want him to go away.

Of course Violet was aware of Tate's wrong doing. But she couldn't deny the lonely nights, the sounds of his stupid combat boots stomping in her hallway and always stopping at her door; she pretended to ignore him when he'd show up and try to make conversation; her silence humiliated him and he'd turn away back into the basement where the rest of the ghouls resided. But it was worse when she went to sleep, you can never hide from your feelings and her subconscious did a good job at filling her dreams with Tate's oversized sweaters, his dark, unnerving eyes and messy hair; his haunting voice repeating over and over that she was all he had, before he disappeared.

Violet pressed her delicate fingers into Tate's hair for dear life.

Until the strong lull of exhaust overpowered her.

Violet wakes up the next morning. Her room is bright and full of sunshine. Which indicated she did fall asleep; her clock read '11:05am'. Defiantly.

Suddenly the realization that Tate was in her room last night dawned on her and she quickly turned to her side, expecting the deadly ghost to be peacefully slumbering; but instead found nothing. Her heart sank.

"I…I must have been dreaming. What a weird dream…"

Violet ran her slender fingers through her hair, she presses her fingers against her lips.

Violet could swear she could feel his.

"Violet honey, time to get up. I refuse to let you stay in your room all day!"

Vivian hummed through the door.

"Yeah, coming mom." Violet rolled her eyes and bounced off her bed. What I'd do for some cigs.

From the corner of her eye she saw something:

"I love you for always"

Written in big bulky letters. Violet's eyes widened. So he was here?...She looks around her room half expecting him to be there. Even though she knew he was probably watching her some way some how.

Violet's stomach churns with the thoughts of how last night went down between her and Tate.

"Violet? Your mom is making pancakes. Hurry before there's none left. She made your favorite."

Ben creaks the door open, peaking inside. He could see his precious daughter was anxious.

"You okay, Vi?"

Violet's lips spread into a smile showing off her pearly white teeth. "Yeah dad, I'll be down in a sec."

With that, Violet threw on a purple sweater and a knee length black skirt and headed down the stairs with the thought of Tate in the back of her mind and how much she hated herself for what she's about to do.


	2. Dirty little secrets

**A/N:** Heres chapter two. I really wanted to throw in some drama at the end. If you have suggestions or anything you'd like me to write PM me some ideas! Also I wanted to say that some of these chapters will be set in the past or present. But I will make sure to label them that way so no one gets confused! Please leave me some feedback and follow and hit the fave button! Thank you!

Tate stayed in the basement the rest of that night; he left after Violet had drifted to bed; not that he didn't want to sleep with her, Oh he did.

He knew Ben would make his daily rounds, making sure Tate wasn't sulking around. Tate had grown to dislike him. He'd pretend he didn't hear Ben screwing around with Haden at late hours of the night; and occasionally Patrick.

say Tate would just go to the attic to play with Beau and go through old stuff from past owners. People stopped trying to buy this place so it's been vacant for god knows how long. But with time everything and everyone changes and Ben was still a cheating bastard even after death.

"So, lover boy. I saw you creep into that little bitch's room last night." Haden appeared, she winked. Tate was sitting in his chair, one leg crossed the other, he turned to look at her. "She's a little slut." She emphasized her last statement, Tate's knuckles grew white with anger.

"Don't call her that. Don't make me kill you again." Tate bolted up and closed the distance between them, his eyes throwing daggers into hers. "Whatever, I don't give a shit. She's just lonely. She doesn't really love you." Haden giggled and ran her fingers through his hair and pressing herself against him.

With all the force he had, Tate wrapped his hands around her throat and pushed her into the chair. "You're lucky you're already dead, you dumb bitch." Tate banged her head against the cement wall behind her and she let out a wail in pain, grabbing the back of her head, giving Tate a playful glare before disappearing again.

Though Tate hated her, he really hated her. Haden's words stuck in his mind.

Does Violet really love him? Is she just lonely and decides to use him to suffice her needs and throw him to the side when she didn't need him?

He stood there. 'No Haden's wrong. Violet isn't like that'. Tate mentally kicked himself for even listening to that conniving bitch.

Tate decided to creep around upstairs. Of course he was invisible. He never really liked walking around where Vivian and Ben were. Tate felt terrible for what he did to them and each time he saw the face of the of Violet's infant brother he was reminded of what he did; but above all he felt for Violet. It's always been about her.

Ben was in the dining room. Drinking coffee and Vivian was cradling the baby while Moira swooned over him as if it were her own.

Tate kept his eye on Ben the whole time, watching if Ben could sense him like Violet did. But nothing. Tate stood right behind him and Ben said nothing, he only continued talking about how next Halloween he's going to take Vivian out on a lovely date and buy the baby new clothes. He went on and on about how much he loved Vivian and she ate it up.

This whole discussion made Tate angry. Since he knew Ben was still a cheating bastard.

He was about to head to the attic with beau.

Just then, Violet entered the kitchen almost making Tate give away his position. His focus was on her only now; as it has been since he met her.

"Morning Violet." Vivian smiled "I'm going to start breakfast soon." She handed the sleeping infant to Moira who hopped up and began cuddling the bundle of joy.

Though they were dead. That wasn't going to stop Vivian from making her family breakfast.

Violet sat at the opposite of Ben and Tate watched as her eyes trailed up to meet his own. He was nervous now. Tate knew she couldn't banish him in front of her family but nonetheless he didn't wanna get caught.

She knew he was there. Violet ignored the sensation which sent goosebumps throughout her body.

"Hey mom, I'm not hungry. Is it okay if I go out on the lawn? It's a nice day out." Violet tried not to stutter over her words, Vivian pouted slightly. "Sure, I'll save you one." Her mother returned to mixing the batter.

Ben could since something was up. "Why don't you want to have breakfast with your family?" He leaned in, searching her face.

Tate rolled his eyes. "Because, I have forever to spend with you guys and I want some alone time." Violet crossed her arms her attitude always left her parents defeated. "Besides there's a thunderstorm going on tomorrow and the next. I don't wanna be stuck in here all day today." She continued.

"Go ahead honey. We understand." Vivian glared at Ben for his unnecessary questioning and Ben took a sip of his coffee. Tate was next to the dining room doorway now and he could have sworn Ben was staring into his soul.

Violet sat at the gazebo, crisscross reading the book about birds that she never got to return.

It was sunny outside. Full of life. Wind and the sound of cars and the occasional lonesome cats that would come join Violet and sunbathe.

"I know you're there." Violet licks her thumb as she flips a page. Her eyes never drifting from the story in her lap.

"I'm always here." Tate shrugged. A giddy smile ran across his lips.

"You know, they almost caught you." Violet flipped another page.

"I know. I just get lonely in the basement."

Violet's eyes meet his and she pulls a piece of hair behind her ear to get a better view.

"I get lonely too."

Tate didn't like hearing that. He really wished he could have saved her that night. At least she would be able to make something of herself and spend eternity here. Lonely.

"I'm always here." He makes his way to the gazebo, leaning against it. The sun hit her from a opening, she looked even more beautiful than before.

Violet places the book down. Her hair falling over her shoulders. She knew Tate was always there. It was like a curse. She carried him wherever she went. He was in her dead veins, he was in every dream now and Violet knew she could never really get away. And she's tried.

The familiar silence crept back.

And he was gone.

Violet was a ghost. She knew that. But she didn't know that ghosts could feel sick like this. Her stomach felt overrun with guilt. She knew if she accepted Tate back, her parents' surely wouldn't forgive her. Violet wasn't even sure if she wanted him back. Of course she loved him. She loved him and she couldn't stop it.

A lone black cat, rubbed itself beside Violet's soft purple sweater and couldn't help but wish she was alive.

"Goodnight." Vivian peaks through her daughters door. "Did you have a good day?"

Violet hugged her pillow. "Day? You mean eternity? Mom, days don't exist anymore. It's all one big timeline." Violet falls onto her back. Curling up. She'd spent her day either outside with the stray cats, helping the twins scare Moira and lastly she'd play with Beau.

"Well it doesn't hurt to pretend we're alive Violet. I love you." The door closes shut. It was quiet now. Aside from the two mutilated twins running around the attic. But Violet grew used to it.

Violet couldn't sleep. Usually she could. She loved sleeping. It we her favorite pass time. She tossed and turned. Despite the room being cold. She was burning up. She wore a tank top and pajama shorts. She could have been stark naked and her body would still be on fire.

Tate wasn't there. Violet had a urge to go searching for him. Run into his arms and hide forever. But the other wiser side of her told her to suck it up and go to bed. But, Violet being the rebellious person she was. Wouldn't have it.

She knew exactly where he'll be.

Violet takes a deep breath and throws her pride out the window along with her morals and suddenly she's in the basement.

'And I thought it was cold in my room…'

She rubbed her arms, nervous. She knew the basement was where all the ghouls reside and her parents specifically told her to never step foot down there.

It was dark, and she could feel the cobwebs falling onto her like snowflakes. She tried brushing them off but to no avail.

She quickly found the light switch and pulled it. It gave out a few times then lit up a small portion of the darkness.

"Tate?" She called. Her eyes wildly searching for him or a trace of him. The place gave her the creeps.

She entered the area where she'd scared the bejesus out of the girl she went to school with. Violet couldn't even remember her name.

"Tate..come out. I'm not playing a game."

Tate appeared out of nowhere and pushed her against the freezing cold cement wall, the hairs stood up on her body and she let out a small gasp.

"What are you doing here?" Tate whispered. "They'll hear you." He continued. His face so close to hers. "I came here to find you." She whimpered.

Tate's face fell into confusion. He pulls himself back, brows furrowed. "Me?"

"Yes you, dummy." Violet pushed him. "Don't scare me like that. It's freezing in here."

Tate hadn't had a chance to look at what she was wearing. She had on little clothing and Tate could have ripped them off right then and there.

Violet saw him staring and she raised a brow. "Perv." Tate laughed sarcastically. "Ha- ha."

"Why are you here?" Tate led her to a smaller secluded area near the stairs.

"Because. I missed you." She shrugged. Those were the three words Tate's been waiting for.

"Vi, you can't be here. Not now." He whispered. "What? Why? Tate, I'm dead. No one can hurt me. I'll come back." She reassured him, he grabbed her hands. "You need to leave." He warned. His dark brown eyes dead set on her. She could tell something wasn't right…

"No. You're hiding something. What is it?"

Violet pulled out of his grasp. Her arms crossed

Tate looked annoyed. "Because you don't wanna see what's about to go down." He raised his voice. Suddenly. The door creaks open and the sound of foot steps fill the silent void. Tate quickly grabs Violet, her body pressed against his. She finally felt a source of warmth.

Before Tate could make them disappear, Violet saw her father and Haden close by.

They were in her room now.

Violet was quiet.

"Is my dad still with her?" Violet looked at Tate, who's silence answered her.

"That bastard. She tried to kill my brother. What's wrong with him!" Violet circled him, he was afraid she was going to set the house on fire.

"I'm sorry Vi." Tate grabbed her and held her. Kissing the top of her head. "He's so fucked up.." She mumbled into his chest. Squeezing him.

"Cmon, lay down." Tate let go and grabbed her small hand and led her to the bed.

Violet laid on her side. Facing Tate. "Sleep with me?" She whispered. "But what if someone walks in?" Tate argues. "Just sleep with me. I don't care anymore."

Tate didn't hesitate. He crawled into bed and pulled the distraught teen into his arms. Her skin felt like rose petals and his hand felt so rough and nice against it. Tate ran his fingers over her arms and ending at her soft cheeks.

Violet's eyes were open. Staring at him, she placed her hands on each side of his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips crashed into hers. Violet pulled on his obnoxiously large striped sweater, his bare chest came into view.

The kisses turned into something more and Violet was straddling Tate, her hands running over his chest, she could feel the bullet wounds strung over his torso.

"Does it hurt?" She kisses his lips once more.

"Not really." He murmured.

Tate reached for her small frame. Running his hands over her smooth skin, his hands running over her bare legs, squeezing them.

Violet pulls up her tank top. Revealing herself to him. "You're so beautiful." Tate's eyes meet Violet's which were locked on him.

"You are too." She leans in and reaches between them to undo his pants.

Tate's eyes shut. He's only relived this moment over and over again.

Violet mewled against his lips, moving her hips in a way that made his eyes roll back and his head fall deeper into the soft pillows beneath him. It felt incredible. But she was still new to this and Tate couldn't handle it much more.

He turned them over, he was in power now. The demon inside him roared and reared its ugly head and Tate couldn't contain himself any longer.

He slammed himself against her and she covered her mouth in fear that someone would hear her. Her body felt full of sensation and need. She scratched at him and pulled on his blonde messy hair that was matted to his slick forehead. She never wanted this to end.

Tate licked at her neck, his strong hands pinned hers down as he went full force making her legs shake, her hips arching for more of him and her eyes were welled up in tears, her mouth was wet and fragments of words fell from her mouth like a faucet.

"Oh g-God.." Her eyes rolled back, her face was red and hot, her usual innocent eyes and smart mouth were succumbed to him. Tate ran his hands over her small breasts, running his mouth over them. He could tell she was close. Her body was shaking and she was practically crying for more.

Tate grabbed her neck and her eyes widened in a mixture of fear and pleasure.

He leans in and tastes her sweet mouth before she rides out her high. Tate's face twists in pleasure as he follows behind her.

Violet catches her breath. "Don't… leave" she whimpers between breaths. Pieces of her hair stuck to her cheeks and forehead. Her eyes were tired.

"I won't" Tate smiles. Moving the hair out of her face. Violet's eyes shut slowly. She tried to keep awake but she was left defeated.

Tate pulled her blankets over her naked body, he leaves a small kiss on her cheek. He looks over at his clothes that lay on the floor next to him.

He pulls on his striped sweater and distressed jeans. Leaving his shoes on the floor.

Suddenly, Tate could feel a presence in the hallway, he knew it wasn't the twins or Moira. Violet is still sound asleep.

Tate reappeared in the hallway.

To his surprise it wasn't Haden. It was Ben.

"what are you doing in her room?" Ben closes in.

"None of your business." Tate glares at him.

"I saw you two in the basement." Ben grinds his teeth in anger.

"Really? You know she saw you and Haden right?" Ben's eyes widen.

"Yeah, she knows you're still messing around. You're lucky she doesn't tell your precious wife."

"Don't you ever bring her up. I'll kill you." Ben pushes Tate, knocking him back slightly.

"Oh, go ahead. I'll keep coming back." Tate grins, "it's not my fault you can't stay faithful." Tate shrugs slightly, a malicious grin crept upon his mouth.

"Ben?" Vivian called out. "Who are you talking too?" Ben turned around and Tate was gone. 'That son of a bitch.'

"No one. I was just checking on Violet."

"Is she okay?" Vivian stared at her husband in concern. "Yes. She's asleep."

Tate went back to Violet's room. She was still sound asleep. He sighed in relief and crawled over the black metal fence of her bed and pulled her in one last time.

"Where did you go?" Violet mumbles, her voice groggy.

"No where. I'm right here." He pulls her in closer. This house really was fucked up.


	3. Merry Christmas from The Murder House

**A/N:** Christmas chapter! I wanted to introduce more of the characters in the house. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Took me a couple days to write! Please leave a review and show me you enjoy the story! Helps me keep going! Thank you and happy holidays! Enjoy!

December 24th. It was Christmas time in the Murder House. This was their second Christmas as ghosts. Second to forever.

Violet tried not to wrap her mind around the fact that she'll never grow up. Have kids, get her own car or even learn to drive at that. So many adventures, moments, opportunities. Taken away from her by a bottle of pills.

Violet sat in her chair at her small vanity. Vivian running her fingers through her daughter's hair. Their eyes awkwardly meeting ever so often in the mirror.

"What's wrong honey?"

Vivian ran her ghostly hands over Violet's shoulders, her motherly touch made Violet feel safe and secure for only a moment.

"Nothing mom. I'm just thinking about the last Christmas we spent together. Alive." Violet sounded so forlorn. She couldn't really help it.

Vivian nodded slowly. Reminiscing on the past life as well. Her blue eyes fluttered shut in the memories. "Well, think of it like this. At least we're all together. And we're all..safe. Happy. Violet I know it's hard. But as long as I have you, your dad and your brother. I don't need anything else." Vivian leans in. Pressing her red lips onto Violet's left cheek. Leaving a creamy red streak. In which Violet rubbed off with her palm.

"I think you should be happy too, move on Violet." Vivian whispered sweetly. Violet knew what her mom meant.

She was talking about Tate.

"I have to go make sure your dad isn't to strung out on eggnog. Patrick and him stay up all night, Chad's so jealous." Vivian laughs. Her perfectly, painted ruby red lips matched her long red dress.

Violet always wondered why she didn't get her mom's assets.

Vivian stood in the doorway now. Looking at her precious baby girl. "I love you Vi. I trust you to make the right choices." And she disappeared.

Violet buried her face into her hands. All she could think about is how her asshole of a dad is still messing around behind her mom's back. As well as the fact that she let Tate back in. After she promised herself she'd never go back to him. Give him the joy of being his again. But god, why was love so fucked up?

She could still turn him away. She knew that. She could take him back; love him and make this curse feel like a paradise and with just a few words, banish him back into his personal hell. But was she that evil? Violet knew if she vanished him. He'd come back. He'd never lose hope in being with her again. As much as Violet wanted to yell and scream and punch him. Kill him even.

He'd let her do it. If it meant she were happy. And Violet just wasn't that heartless, to take advantage of a love that strong.

All Violet knew was that she loved Tate Langdon and she was morally wrong for doing so.

Violet decided to help decorate down stairs. She wasn't to keen on the idea, since she's avoided extended contact with her dad.

She needed to be distracted.

The living room was lavished in twinkling lights and the smell of burning sweet pine cones filled the room like a fog.

"Hello Violet." Moira nodded. Standing on a wooden stepping stool; a mistletoe in hand.

"who are you planning on kissing this year Moira?" Ben stepped in. Wearing a traditional ugly sweater Vivian got him years ago. He smiled awkwardly at Violet. Pleading her with his eyes.

"Oh no one Mr. Harmon. I just love decorating the house for Christmas. It's so refreshing isn't it?" Violet nodded; watching the little old maid place the sentimental piece over the fire place.

"So, what should I do?" Violet circles Moira so she could face her. "Oh, ask your mother dear. I think she needed some more ornaments." Moira nicely shooed Violet away into the kitchen where her mother was, scolding the twins for getting into the icing. "Hey mom. Where are the ornaments?"

Vivian placed a wreath on the kitchen entrance door. "Oh, down in the basement. If you could get a box. We don't need much. Be careful down there Violet." Her mom turned to give the motherly glare she knew all to well.

"I'll be fine. I'm dead remember?" Violet's attitude made its appearance once again.

Violet walked down the corridor leading to the basement. She stood at the closed door. Hand on frozen on the knob, before twisting it and making her presence known for all the spirits that lurked in the darkness. Including Tate.

She made her way quietly down the old, wooden stair boards. Each creak and crack sounded like a cry from each tragic soul that was trapped here.

It was dark, cold and she could feel the particles of dust falling onto her like flakes of snow. Violet's hand searched for the light switch desperately. Though she was dead, she was still scared of the complete darkness.

Once she found it, she pulled as hard as she could. The light bulb swung back and forth, flickering until it decided to illuminate the pathway. She hated the basement.

Violet made sure to look over her shoulder for Thaddeus or Haden. Both liked to scare others and well, Haden hated Violet.

She found an array of dusty old, brown boxes. Most of them were full of books, Halloween décor and Patrick's pornos.

"Looking for something?" Violet turned.

Tate was holding a big box. It had written across: "X-mas stuff". Tate pushed the box in his hand, bells and rustling filled the air. "I overheard your mom." He explained. His smile was wide and he looked the happiest she'd ever seen him.

"Thanks Tate. I was beginning to think we didn't have anymore." Violet grabbed the heavy box out of his arms. There hands touching for a mere second.

"No problem. Sucks we can't spend Christmas together." He pouted. Violet had to admit. No matter how evil he was. He was the cutest ghost she'd ever met.

"Maybe next year…maybe then my parents will be okay with us being together." Violet smirks, shrugging.

"That's wishful thinking...Hey Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you gonna tell your mom?"

"..I don't know if I should. I mean my entire family is messed up.." Violet lifts her knee up to keep the box from slipping.

"She needs to know." Tate closes in on her; his breath inches from her face.

"I know. But Tate. She's so happy. What could she do if she found out? She can't move away. She's stuck here. Like the rest of us." Violet furrowed her brow as she ended her sentence. Tate said nothing in return to her; he didn't have too. His dark eyes were enough.

"Aw look. The two little love birds." A familiar voice comes from behind the two. Violet turns to Haden. Who had her arms folded, her head tilted to the side as she stared at them.

"Get out of here." Tate stomps in front of Violet. His voice was rough and loud. "But why? It's Christmas. We're all one big happy family." Haden laughed. "You're not family." Violet dropped the box with a loud thud as she emerged from behind Tate.

"You're a messed up, spoilt brat. Sleeping with a married man who doesn't love you."

"Oh? How does it feel sleeping with the father of your lost brother?" Haden cocked her head out at Violet. Her eyes full of hate. "You're just as screwed up as me. You little bitch." Haden continued, her hands on her hips now.

Violet was taken aback. She had tried to muster up the strength to forget what Tate did, but the truth behind her dad's mistress was although rude, was accurate. Her skin crawled.

"Haden, get out. Now. I will kill you, again." Tate growled; he could tell Violet was moved by Haden's remark.

Haden smirked. "Do it. I like it when you're rough." She licked her lips seductively.

Smack.

Violet's hand was red and throbbing, she'd slapped Haden the hardest she could; and since she was a ghost. Haden hit the brick wall. Head first.

Tate pulled Violet in. Her back pressed against his chest; before she disappeared in his arms. Leaving him holding nothing but thin air and sorrow.

"You're pathetic. Both of you are." Haden's form was barely visible in the dark corner she stood in.

Tate watched as Haden returned to wherever she goes when she's not harassing him or waiting for Ben.

He knew Violet was upset now. And Tate was angry. He didn't like when she went away. Tate punched the wall beside him. Pressing his head against the cold wall. He formed fists as he threw a few more.

Violet entered the living room. Her mother placing a small snow globe above the fireplace. Violet's eyes welled up with tears. She ran to her mom and hugged her from behind.

"Oh! Vi, don't ruin my dress." Vivian looked over her shoulder to meet Violet's red and puffy eyes. Vivian turned in Violet's embrace to hold onto her. "It's okay sweet heart."

It was dinner time now. Vivian loved cooking and everyone loved what she made.

The table was decked out with silver miniature deer and tinsel; cinnamon scented candles and sparkling pine cones.

Violet wore a forest green dress that hit to her knees, her hair braided to the side. She sat next to Chad who was flirting with Travis.

Chad noticed the young girl's sulking, her hand was in her chin. Her eyes narrowed, staring at the empty plate in front of her.

"You never smile do you?" Chad smirked. Pulling Violet out of her trance. "It's Christmas. The happiest time of the year." He raised a thick brow; she could taste the sarcasm in his drunk words as he took a sip of red wine.

Violet forced a smile and poured herself a glass of wine too.

Vivian entered the room, glowing, everyone clapped and complimented the entrée she was carrying. She'd made a glazed ham with pine apples. Her tradition.

Violet watched as her mom smiled endlessly as everyone ate up the food; went on about their past lives and past Christmases. Vivian was really the star of the show. Ben was mostly silent, unless someone spoke to him. He looked nervous and guilty.

And Violet grew a liking towards red wine and the smell of cinnamon.

After dinner and everyone returned to their places, Violet stood at the fireplace. Watching the red and orange flames spiting at her.

"So, how do you like it? Being a ghost now." Chad waltz in, a glass of white wine this time. A staple in his appearance.

"I still feel the same. Just empty." Violet smiled weakly. Chad nodded in agreement. His lips attached to the wine glass.

"Do you ever miss being alive?" Violet was almost afraid to ask. Since she knew Chad had no real choice in his death. Tate made the decision for him.

"Yes and no. No because I'll be young and sexy forever. I can drink wine everyday by the bottle and not get poisoned.." He trails on..his eyes grew sad as he spoke again "and yes because if I were alive I'd leave Patrick and find a way to move out of here. But, I'm stuck here, with a cheating asshole and a house that doesn't even belong to me anymore…well it never belonged to me anyway." Chad chuckled.

Violet searched for words to say; she liked Chad. Even though he did try to kill her brother and raise him for himself. She grew to like him. He always kept her company in the gazebo, telling her about all the places he's visited and gossiping about Patrick.

"You know. You're lucky." Chad placed the empty glass on top of the fireplace. "How so?" Violet rolled her eyes "you have your mom and dad, a baby who'll stay cute and small forever and someone who would kill to be with you." Chad raised his brows as he mentioned who else but Tate.

Violet didn't say anything. She let him go on. "You know? I've learned to forgive that asshole. If he didn't kill me, surely the alcohol and debt would. But out of all of this. I met Travis. Who I actually like." Violet felt weird now, what was he getting at? "My point is. You can't hold a grudge forever. I know what he did was wrong. But the kid has some serious issues. I watch him watch you. He follows you like Peter Pan's shadow. I can tell he's sorry. He loves you. It's up to you, no one else, your mom, dad, they don't matter. Do what you want. They'll still love you in the end." Chad points at her. "Grudges are bad for the soul and do none of us good. Have you seen that bitch with bad eye liner?" Violet laughed, a genuine laugh. The first this night.

"And not to be rude but green really doesn't flatter you." Chad circles the wine glass in Violet's face, before he went off to get another fix.

Violet was left alone again. Chad really spoke some truth into her crowded mind. She sat on the couch facing the Christmas tree. She curled herself up. She rested her head against her knee pads.

All she could think about was Tate once again. He was probably mad at her for leaving. And when he's mad he makes a scene. Last time when the twins drew on his combat boots with finger paint; he shot them dead in a fit of anger. He didn't like them very much.

Violet sighed. Her eyes shut tight as She willed Tate to come. She didn't want to face Haden again. Otherwise she might explode.

Suddenly Violet felt fingers combing through her hair. Startling her. He laughed.

"Don't scare me like that please." Violet scooted to the side of the couch signaling Tate to sit next to her. "I had too."

Violet smiled. Leaning her head on his shoulder, Tate turned and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm over her; leaning in to place another kiss on her rosy cheek.

"Thank you." Violet mumbles, as she stared at the Christmas tree, the only thing other than the fireplace lighting up the room.

"For what?" Tate questioned. "For protecting me. For trying to save me." Violet cuddled in closer and turning to look up at him, his eyes on her, always.

"I love you Vi. I've always loved you." Tate reached over with his other hand to run his thumb over her lips. "I know. I love you too." Violet kissed him. Her warm lips pressed against his cold ones. Tate's lips stretched into a smirk against her lips. He pulled away.

"I got you something." Tate's face was anxious as he pulled out a small box from his pockets. Violet was surprised, she took the small box out of his hand. It was wrapped in red tissue paper, Violet excitedly ripped it open to reveal Marlboro Cigarettes. Her favorite. Her eyes lit up. She hadn't had a cigarette in so long.

"Tate…how'd you get this?" Violet hugged the small box, not caring if she looked pathetic. "I got it last Halloween. I wanted to save it for Christmas." Tate shrugged. Happy she was pleased with her gift. He wasn't sure if she still smoked or not.

"Merry Christmas Tate." Violet pulled him under the mistletoe and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Well, looks like you two are busy." Chad raised a glass to them as they pulled away from the heated kiss. "Merry Christmas Psycho." Chad was drunk. "Merry Christmas." Tate repeated. Leaving out the psycho part.

Violet laughed and hugged Tate tightly. She never wanted to let him ago. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.


	4. I love you, Tate Langdon

**A/N:** I hope everyone had a great holiday! Sorry if this chapter is short I wanted to leave some suspense . I hope you still enjoy! Thank you for stopping by and please leave a review or PM me!

He was always drawn to her. The bounce in her walk, the way her hair swayed behind her; and a voice that'd shut you down. Eyes that were round and dark and lips that felt like rose petals and tasted like sugar.

She was magnificent, beautiful, fierce, strong. She didn't need him. Tate knew that, but God was he lucky to be with her. Again.

Tate was laid out on the grass outside. It was sunny, warm and slightly breezy; he stared at the clouds, they slowly swirled into each other, it was funny; the world was so close, but so far away. Life was staring him right in the eyes, but he couldn't touch it.

Violet was watching her brother, Ben had arranged a "date" in the dining room with his lovely wife. The point was, Tate wasn't allowed near the baby. House rules, that even Violet followed. He didn't care much. But he missed Violet, he wanted her to read to him in the gazebo. Like they'd planned.

"What're you doing out here?" Moira held her head high, as if Tate were lesser than. "Sulking around for her? How pathetic." She shook her head. Watering a dying plant; "I'll never understand why she keeps running back to you." Moira's face twisted in disgust.

"Oh shut up you old hag. Who're you to judge me?" Tate leaned up, sitting crisscross now, his arms stretched out behind him. "You wiggle your ass for any man who walks through the door then preach how all men are pigs." Moira glared at him, he smirked at her like a child asking for a toy; Moira stood up and headed back inside. Obviously insulted.

Tate thought about telling her parents that Violet and him were back together. But he knew if he even made a whisper they'd shoot his brains out. Maybe it was too early? He hated waiting till the house was dead asleep to go visit her; or that they had to be invisible so no one saw. But Tate really didn't understand the pain he inflicted on her parents.

It didn't click.

He only understood pain when it was engraved in his soul; or Violet. He felt bad, that is true, but peace between the three was not going to be easy.

Tate picked a small daisy, plucking its petals one by one, counting the seconds until she'd come meet him.

After an hour or two of plucking flowers and kicking rocks, Violet finally emerged from the home.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me."

Tate peaked from behind a tree, startling the girl in a purple sundress and black tights.

"I'd never forget about you." And she's tried too.

Tate grinned and slid from behind the tree to close in for a welcoming kiss. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't wanna read today. Is that okay?" Violet looked up into his eyes. "I don't care. What do you want to do?" Violet could think of a few things: Sex, Board Games, sleeping, reading or..sex.

Tate grabbed her hands, pressing her fingers against his lips. Violet watched as he gracefully held her hands like precious pearls. He's really changed in the past few months, his fits of rage have gone down quite a bit. He doesn't look mean or as if he's going to kill everyone. She's sure he's thought about it many times. But Violet's come to learn that killing has lost its justice and meaning. It's no use if they all come back in the end.

"I'm bored. I wish we could go somewhere. Don't you miss going places?" Violet let go of his hands and wrapped her arms over herself as if she were cold.

"Sometimes. I wish we could run away together. But that's only a fantasy. I'm just happy to be with you; after being here long enough, it just feels like one long, long day." Tate walked ahead of Violet, grabbing onto the metal gate that trapped him and many others.

Violet had only been there two years. Tate had been there far longer than she can imagine, he and the Montgomery's and the twins have spent decades there. She felt bad for complaining.

Tate watched as a mother and her baby strolled down the street and he thought of his devilish mother and the baby that she stole to raise as her perfect son.

Violet wrapped her arms around him from behind, "Maybe one day we can move on." She whispered against the fabric of his aged flannel jacket. "We could be free."

Tate turned to look at her over his shoulder then disappeared. Leaving her embrace empty.

"Violet? What are you doing, come back inside please! Moira knitted you a lovely dress!" Vivian called out. That's why he disappeared so fast. She was impressed at his timing.

Violet lazily made her way inside and followed her mother to her room, it wasn't Violet's style in the slightest.

It had lace and a pink bow on the hem, floral lacing hung around the bottom. It looked as if it were meant for a child.

Vivian could sense the distaste in her daughters face. "She used Nora's fabric. I love it."

"Then you wear it. I'm not wearing this."

Violet cringed. Moira was kind but she hated when she made her stuff. Especially clothes.

"Oh quit whining. At least someone's making you clothes."

The two turned to search for the disembodied voice.

Haden, of course.

Vivian grabbed a near by wooden candle holder and stomped over to her, her heels smacking against the floors. "Stay away from us." Vivian spat.

"Or you're going to kill me? I'll just keep coming back. Why don't you sit down Viv. We need to talk."

Violet couldn't take much more and she wasn't going to wait for Haden to possibly hurt her mother.

"Haden get out of here. We don't want any trouble." Violet closed in on her, Haden's lips stretched into that malicious grin; she knew something was going to be said that wasn't supposed too.

"This has nothing to do with you, where's your little boy toy? Worshipping the ground you walk on like some pathetic freak. Keep it down at night too. I can't focus on your father when I hear his daughter being rammed into." Haden pushed Violet.

The wooden candle holder smashed onto the floor.

Vivian stood in silence, her face was emotionless.

"Mom, I'm sorry I wanted to tell-

Vivian sat on the bed, shaking in a mixture of emotions.

"Violet..please, go to your room."

"But, mom-"

"Go. AWAY!"

Vivian screamed and the room grew black until she couldn't she the tears running down her mother's face anymore and she was gone.

Her own mother banished her. Violet had never been told to go away. It felt as if gravity was pulling her into the ground. Violet stood in her room, in complete shock. Tears ran down her face, she didn't even notice she was crying.

She was uncontrollably bawling now. She hugged herself, her eyes felt like faucets and her throat was dry and she couldn't stop sniffling and gasping for air. She felt so guilty. She didn't want her mother finding out this way. Violet wailed, her mother was never going to look at her the same again and it broke her; and her cheating dad, Vivian couldn't move out. She was stuck here, with a baby.

"Violet? Are you okay?" Tate's arms pulled her into his chest, her wet face leaving imprints on his clothes. Violet pushed him away. Tears streaming down her face.

"My mom hates me." Violet gasped between breaths, tears streaming. Her attitude pointing the blame on Tate.

His brows furrowed.

"Haden told her about us and the affair. How can she forgive me or my dad?" Violet asked herself.

"Vi, I'm sorry, I'm here now. I love you."

Violet was sniffling now. Tate kept his distance, he was scared. He was afraid she'd tell him to go away and it'd be over. He can't lose her again.

"Tate, please, I want to be alone."

"Why don't you want me to stay?" Tate formed his hands into fists.

"Tate, I want to be alone. Don't you get that? Stop following me around!" Violet threw her pillow at him. It smacked him on the chest.

He wasn't standing there any longer. Violet thought he'd left.

"No." Tate whispered in her ear, pushing her onto the bed. Violet stared up at him. He'd never been aggressive towards her.

"I'm tired of you going back and forth with me Vi. I love you. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you. And if you don't know if you wanna be with me, then tell me. I don't want to hide anymore, I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of wondering if you want to be with me. I love you but I don't want to play games. Not anymore."

Tate's eyes welled up in tears.

Violet stared at him. She didn't know what to say.

"Tate, I love you. You know I do. But it's so hard, it's so hard to forgive what you did. It's going to take me awhile. But I do want to be with you."

"How long will it take for you to forgive me?" Tate had tears running down his face now.

"I'm willing to wait forever, if that's how long it'll take…I love you. I really do. I want this to work." Violet opened her arms and Tate fell into them, holding onto her for his life.

After a few moments of silence and whispers, Violet pulled him onto her, she laid down, her hands running over his wet cheeks. She gave him that certain look.

She always wanted him at the strangest moments; he knew why. She wanted to forget the world around her and feel something. And so did he.

Tate didn't hesitate and gave into her charm, he kissed her and everything else was a distant memory.

Violet arched her back so he could pull up her dress, his fingers pushed aside her underwear, filling her and her moans flooded his ears.

"You're such a pervert Violet."

"Shut up."

Vivian sat on the bed, rubbing her expensive lotion between her fingers. Ben returned from the bathroom and crawled onto the bed, kissing her cheek and running his hands over her shoulders.

"Ben. We need to talk." He stopped in his tracks.

"I know about Violet and Tate."

Ben sighed in relief, his own sins ringing in the back of his head.

"I know Viv, I told her to stay away from him but you know her. She won't listen to anyone." He laid on his back. "We have to put a stop to it." Ben looked over at the back of his wife, she was silent.

"Did she finally tell you?" Ben reached to run his fingers through her hair.

"No. Haden did."

"She was here?" Ben could feel a lump growing in his throat.

"Yes, she told me everything Ben."


	5. Sick days with the Devil

**A/N:** Update! Im really proud of this chapter! This where the "fun" begins! Thanks to everyone whose been following the story so far. Please leave a review! Thank you all and enjoy!

"Violet.." Tate scrunched his face as the young girl grabbed him and taunted him with her palm. She watched his expressions, his mouth hanging open, lips wet and words of pleasure escaped with each breath.

Violet gasped as he she was flipped over onto her back, her breathing increased as anticipation built in the pit of her stomach.

Tate ripped her panties off, exposing her bareness, she was wet; as she always was.

Violet's hands covered her most precious area, her face was red with embarrassment.

"Don't stare at it like that." She whimpered.

Tate smirked, he pushed her hands away and pulled her soft legs apart for a better view and better access. His eyes grew darker in lust; she was so sweet and delicious.

Violet watched as he took a lap at her, his tongue felt so nice and smooth. Her head leaned further into the pillow, her hands balled up into his messy blonde locks.

She pressed herself against his mouth, her chest rising and falling, her eyes rolling back into her head. He gently bit at her.

"You're so sweet Vi.." He murmured; squeezing her thighs, he moaned against her, he could tell she was getting close…but he wasn't finished quite yet.

Tate crawled onto her, Violet cried in distress as she was closing in on her high. His lips found hers, she could taste herself on his lips.

He placed himself between her thighs; his eyes never leaving hers. She looked like an angel like this; her hair splayed out like a halo and her rosy lips and round eyes watching him innocently.

"Tate, please.." Violet arched her hips and bit her bottom lip and ran a hand over her bare breasts. Batting her eyelashes.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He pounded into her small frame, she cried into his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck; legs shaking from the mix of pleasure and slight pain.

Tate gasped as he hit the edge, but he kept going making sure his lover felt the same exhilarating climax.

He flopped over on his back, his eyes fluttered shut, his entire face had undertones of red, his forehead was slick, strands of hair stuck to it.

"Are you okay?" Violet chuckled as she watched him try to catch his breath.

"Yes…I'm fine." Tate's eyes opened to look at her. He couldn't help but smile.

Violet scooted over to lay on his chest, her hair smelt like honey and lavender. Tate wrapped an arm around her. He leaned his head up to see if she were sleeping or not.

Her eyes were glued shut, her lips parted ever so slightly. He pulled the thick blanket up.

Tate pressed his lips against the top of her head. He stared at the ceiling, thinking of Violet's words. He was determined to become a better person. For her.

His eyes shut, resulting in a deep sleep.

The next day, Violet sat alone on her bed. Bored out of her mind, ever so often she rubbed her inner thighs, she was red and sore, as if someone rubbed sandpaper between her legs. Tate had gone a bit too rough, but she didn't care; she liked the pain in a way. Pain was a strong feeling, it made her feel less dead.

Violet flipped a page of her book, it was a book on one of Tate's favorite poets' a book he got a few birthday's before they stopped forever.

Her chin was in her hand, her hair draped over her shoulder, she wore a thin black turtle neck and matching mid length skirt; To hide the marks Tate left on her. Her skin was riddled with bites, finger marks, purple like bruises along her neck and back. Tate said they'd heal by the end of the night.

Violet couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering to her mother; she felt so weak and shitty about last night. She couldn't stop replaying her mom's screaming.

The tears. The pain. Haden's girlish laugh, mocking Vivian's pain. Violet couldn't imagine what happened last night. She was sure her mother beheaded Ben; or he slept on the couch. Either way Violet didn't want this to happen. It was supposed to be a happily ever after; but she knew all to well that anything good could never stay that way here.

Violet slammed the book shut. Rolling onto her back, arms stretched out. Her body sinking into the soft bed.

She pondered on what she wanted to do today. Tate wanted to watch videos, he liked watching cat's play instruments. He didn't quite understand that they weren't actually playing them.

But Violet didn't mind explaining it to him over and over again. It was almost unbelievable how much he doesn't know about how far technology has gotten. He freaked out watching one Nirvana's concerts, he was acting of as if he were front stage, in a jumping crowd, each lyric flowing through his soul. He was purely amazed. At least one them were having fun.

"Ugh!"

Violet yelped, her head flung up in shock.

A strange stinging sensation rung throughout her stomach: she was cramping. Violet hadn't felt this way since she was well, alive. But this was different.

She sat up, startled. It grew more and more painful by the second. She placed her hand over her abdomen frantically; her face scrunching in pain, her mouth flew open in pain.

"Ahh, what's happening?" It felt as if someone were stabbing her right in her stomach, she'd never experienced a pain like this, she squeezed herself. Her toes curling in the searing sensation.

She withered into a fetal like position. Groaning in her pillow. Violet felt as if she were dying. All she could think of was calling out for her mother.

And it was gone.

Violet's eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyelashes wet from the tears of pain, causing her vision to be distorted. She was hugging her stomach, her breathing was hitched, body shaking. She half expected Tate to run to her and kiss her until she couldn't feel her lips anymore. But no amount of kisses could cure the pain she'd just endured.

Violet couldn't help but worry. She waited until she was sure it wouldn't come back.

She wanted to tell someone. She was too afraid to talk to her mother and if she told Tate he'd worry and follow her around like crazy again; and she didn't even want to think about telling Ben.

She decided to talk to Chad, he wasn't always helpful, but Violet was afraid to face her mother and she told Tate they'd see each other late that evening. She wasn't planning on letting him know unless it worsened.

Chad was her only 'friend', she couldn't talk to anyone else in the house about these kinds of things. Well, she had excuses as to why she couldn't.

She found him in the room that used to be a nursery, but now a red room, lavished with expensive chairs and old record players, classic music sounded the room, photos of Chad's family decorated the coffee table and a wine rack by the door way.

Chad was sitting in a big brown leather seat by the record player, a glass of wine as a much needed essential to his everyday life. He noticed Violet peaking in the doorway.

"Hey you." Chad placed the glass down on top of a near by glass table.

"Are you busy?" Violet didn't mean to sound…nervous. But in her mind she was screaming. She poked her head in. It smelled of wine and pine trees.

"Am I busy? I haven't been busy since the day I died." Chad chuckled, he waved her inside; she made herself comfy on the couch opposite of him. Chad never let anyone except Patrick in his room. But now these days; his lack of attendance was replaced by Travis.

"Where are my manners, Would you like a glass of wine? I have a delicious white wine that I just cracked open." Chad stood, striding to the wine rack, twirling around to display the already half empty bottle.

"Uh..sure. Thanks." Violet liked red more but she wasn't going to turn the offer down. She needed something to calm the nerves.

He poured a glass, she noticed his eyes often drifted to look at her. Chad walked over behind the couch and handed her the glass.

"So, what's wrong? Did Prince Charming piss you off?" Chad clicked his teeth together; Violet took a sip of the sweet and tangy wine. It was good.

"..no. He didn't do anything at all." Violet trailed on, the sound of Chad's shoes clinked against the hard flooring as he returned to his seat.

"Then what's wrong? You've been glowing like a goddamn star since you and psycho got back together." He took a swig of wine before he spoke again. "What happened?"

Violet sighed heavily and placed the wine glass on top of a pumpkin shaped coaster on the coffee table.

"Can ghosts..get sick?" Violet regretted what she said as it slipped out her mouth. It sounded so..ridiculous.

Chad raised his brows. "Well, I certainly haven't gotten sick. I don't know anyone else who has. Maybe someone poisoned your food?" He questioned. There was no trace of sarcasm or smart ass in his attitude; and that didn't make Violet feel any better.

"No..I hardly eat. I got severe cramps in my abdomen. It felt like someone was trying to saw me in half." Violet bunched her hands in the fabric of her skirt; Chad was no doctor, she knew that, but she knew he did his research in ghosts and the afterlife.

Chad lifted a leg over the other, his eyes searched the room for words. His finger tapping repeatedly on his bottom lip.

The silence was numbing, the sound of violins and pianos playing was the only thing not making it awkward.

"I don't know if I should tell you this. It might scare you." Chad frowned slightly, watching as Violet opener her mouth in protest.

"Tell me. I won't get scared." Violet reached for the glass of wine; trying to hide the shaking in her hand.

Chad raised his brows, in a way letting Violet know she chose the wrong option.

"Alright…..well, there's this legend. About a woman who wanted a baby so badly, and I mean she'd kill to have one. It was her only dream to be a mother." Chad leaned in, his eyes narrowing in on the teen girl in front of him. Her round eyes widen as he went on.

"She was young when she died, she died of some fatal illness, she had a sad life. Her fiancé cheated. She was poor, luck was just never on her side." Chad paused for another swig. Violet was trying to figure out how the story correlated with her mysterious cramps.

"..but before she died, an angel came to her, or so she thought. It was really the devil in disguise; he offered her a baby, but in return she'd go back to hell with him and raise the child. He'd give her all she wanted, loyalty, love, treasures, a beautiful baby all that shit she didn't get when she was alive. She could hardly believe what was being offered to her; but of course she said yes she didn't care if it were the devil, she just wanted a baby. When she agreed, he swooped in and stole her soul, she went on to hell and gave birth to her baby, finally she had all she wished for…"

Chad waved his hands as he continued.

"Wrong. It was a painful pregnancy, cramps, bleeding, whole shebang, as soon as that baby was born the devil stole it and ate it. He lied to her; and she was cast into the fiery pit. Crying for her baby, forever and ever." Chad's voice grew dark and gloom as he finished his sentence.

Violet furrowed her brows, "What does that have to do with me being sick? Are you saying the devil is trying to impregnate me? That I somehow sold my soul?" Violet rolled her eyes. 'Some help you are..'

"Oh no, no, no, what I am saying is that it's possible you could be feeling pregnancy pangs. It's certainly not impossible."

Violet gasped, a sickly feeling erupting in her stomach. She folded her arms, giving Chad a irritated expression.

"I'm not pregnant. That's impossible. I'm dead." Violet rolled her eyes, reaching for the wine glass and chugging the white alcohol down.

"Honey, after all the crazy shit I saw, I wouldn't be surprised." Chad shrugged.

Violet tried to ignore the thought and pushed into the back of her head. She didn't need one of Chad's bullshit stories making her paranoid.

"I'm just saying take a test if it keeps happening. Maybe it's gas, hell if I know." Chad rolled his eyes, finishing off what was left in the glass cup.

"Well, thanks anyway….and you were right, the wine was good." Violet stood slowly.

"Did you doubt me? I know my wine. You're lucky you got a glass. This is my favorite." Chad shook his head at Violet who was at the doorway now. "Thank you again." She smiled at him.

"No problem. If you see Travis, tell him to come here." Chad had his back turned to her now, pouring another glass, he turned to look at her one last time:

"And I really hope there isn't a bun in the oven. This house has a hunger for life, for youth and for pain." Chad gave her a sorrowful look. "And it's too late to leave this shithole."

Violet forced a smile and turned away, she felt as if she were about to faint. She knew she wasn't pregnant; she felt stupid for even thinking about it twice. She felt as if her head was about to fall off as she made her way down the hall.

Moira was scrubbing the hallway and noticed the worrying girl who stood in her tracks.

"Hello Violet. How are you?" She leaned up on her knees, smiling sweetly to her.

"I'm good Moira.." Violet stepped over the large wet chemical puddle.

"Oh, Violet, your mother was looking for you. She's in her room." Moira's words lifted a weight off of her mind. She turned to Moira.

"Thanks for letting me know."

Violet knew Tate was going to worry, but right now she didn't really care. Going to see her mother was her main focus right now.

Violet relocated herself to the outside of her mothers door. Her hand lingering on the doorknob. She wasn't quite sure why she was so scared. Her mother and her have bickered many times.

She twisted the doorknob and let herself in, her mother stood over the baby's crib, he was cooing at her, making small noises as if he were trying to say something. He turned to look at his big sister from behind the crib's bars. Violet couldn't help but think of the possibility that she was pregnant as she looked into his round eyes.

"Hello Violet.." Vivian turned, a smile on her face, she walked over to her daughter and hugged her. "I'm so sorry for last night, I was just so overwhelmed.." Vivian squeezed Violet, normally she'd hate hugs like this, but right now, Violet needed it more than anything.

She grabbed onto her mother, she wanted so badly to tell her mom about the cramps, the stupid legend about the ghost lady who gave birth and the fact that it was Tate's child. Not that, Violet didn't want him to be the father, she just wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Violet felt tears run down her face. Vivian pulled away to wipe away the tears.

"Vi, sweetie. I knew about you and Tate. You think I just thought you were up in your room all alone? I'm not thrilled about it, but Violet if I've learned anything in the couple of years I've been here is that fact that forgiveness is a virtue. I am finding it hard to forgive him and I know you love him, all I ask is for now keep it in your room or somewhere where I'm not around, or where your brother isn't."

Vivian sat Violet down on large bed. Violet glanced over at the baby boy resting in his crib, a mobile playing a soft melody of 'twinkle, twinkle, little star'.

Violet leaned her head on her mom's shoulder, Vivian wrapped her arm around Violet, pulling her in for another hug.

"What about dad? What are you going to do?" Violet whispers, she could hear her mom sigh deeply as she answered the hard question.

"Well I told him to go stay in the damn basement for a few days. Every time he tries to show up, I shoo him away." Vivian giggles, pulling away from Violet to pinch her cheek. "But I'm not sure. He's got some serious issues Vi, maybe one day he'll change." Vivian sat up and turned off the mobile so it didn't wake the baby.

Violet noticed her stomach making odd noises, she had the sudden urge to vomit, her stomach churning and twisting into itself.

"Uhm, mom, I think I'm gonna take a bath. I have a lot to think about."

She hopped off the bed with a quickness, making her way to the door before she let out all over the floor. Vivian smiled, her blue eyes were warm and kind. "Of course sweetie. I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I always will."

"I love you too mom."

As soon as Violet closed the door she practically ran to the bathroom, but she wasn't nauseous anymore; just nervous, she was sweating, her head felt dizzy as if she were about to pass out.

She decided to take a bath after all.

Violet lit a candle or two, threw in some bath salts that supposedly cured nausea, it was her mother's, she used them when she was pregnant. That made it even more freaky using them.

Violet peeled off the tight turtleneck and unclasped her bra, kicking off her skirt and panties.

She ran a hand over her abdomen, she stood in the mirror, her chest was painted with marks from Tate, they hadn't disappeared quite yet; she couldn't help but think of Chad's story and how it could be possible. Anything could be possible. Violet knew that very well.

"Meet me in your room?" Tate appeared in the mirror behind her; he was wearing a black T shirt and distressed jeans. His eyes slightly widening at the sight of her clad, naked form.

Violet turned to him, closing in so she was inches away from his face. "How about you join me?" Violet ran her hands over the hem of his jeans, his eyes bore into hers. She didn't want to talk or watch videos. She wanted to rest.

Tate pulled off his shirt with ease and shimmied out of his jeans, revealing his nakedness, bullet holes littered his chest and lower body, she couldn't imagine the scene of his death.

Violet grabbed his right hand and led him to the tub that was full of hot, steamy water.

She stepped in letting the hot water engulf her, Tate following in, he sat behind her his bare back hitting the cold ceramic; pulling her close in between his legs, her head rested on his right shoulder. Tate leaned his chin on her left shoulder, his lips press against her cheek. "How was your day?" Tate murmurs in her ear, he stretches his arms around her, Violet replayed the conversation with Chad and cramping and nausea, she left out those parts but decided to explain how her mother knows about their secret get together.

Tate pulled Violet's hair into a ponytail before letting it fall onto her back again, he grabbed the bar soap and began lathering her back and neck with it his soapy hands, it felt so nice, Violet let out small loans of approval.

"I'm happy she accepts us now." Tate ran a finger over a love bite he gave her the previous night, he was impressed by his artwork.

"She has no choice Tate, she knows I love you." Violet wiggled her toes, splashing droplets of water, Tate chuckled lightly before he left a trail of kisses on the nape of her neck. "This is nice, I didn't even think about taking a bath with you. This is pretty sexy." Tate reached over her to run his hands between her thighs softly, inching closer and closer to wear her body was aching the most. Violet pulled her hair to the side so Tate had better access to kiss and bite on her shoulder, his lips left her hypnotized. She could feel how aroused he was getting.

Violet turned her head to the side to meet his begging lips, they were rough and gentle, she wanted nothing more than to run into her bedroom and take him-

The nausea struck back, this time she knew she was going to hurl, she immediately jumped out of the bath, jolting to the toilet, she almost didn't make it.

She buried her head into the toilet, her gags and heavy breathing echoed throughout the bathroom. Tate didn't have time to put a towel around himself, Violet kept going and going, her body never giving her a break. Tate grabbed her body just in time before she hit the tile floor, she was limp, her breathing was shallow and her mouth was wet with saliva and other fluids.

Tate panicked, he didn't know what to do. He decided first thing was to get some type of clothing onto her cold, naked body.

He grabbed his black shirt from the corner and gently placed it on her, he carefully laid her head on the floor, she was on her side so if she got sick again, she wouldn't choke on her own vomit. Tate quickly pulled up his jeans and returned to her side, pulling her into his arms.

"Violet? Violet can you walk?" Tate leaned in to listen if she was coherent enough to speak or move. She wasn't, she was only breathing and now beads of cold sweat formed over her forehead and her lips grew a purplish pink and became dry and cracks not like her usual lush rosy lips.

Tate didn't waste time in picking her up and disappearing to her bedroom; once there, he quickly moved her body to the bed, covering her with a multitude of blankets and pillows to keep her body elevated.

Tate paced back and forth, he didn't take stress too well, he didn't understand what was happening to her, maybe Haden poisoned her tea or maybe he got a bad batch of cigs for her, or maybe she had food poisoning Tate couldn't wrap his brain around it, all he knew was one second Violet was perfectly fine and the next she was freezing, puking and blacking out. He thought about telling Vivian or Ben, he was scared. He knew if she was in fact dying, she'd come back but he didn't want to to pass out and die from something he didn't know how to prevent. Tate walked to the side of the bed Violet was on and dropped to his knees.

"Vi, please, w

ake up. Please…" Tate's eyes welled up with tears and he squeezed her cold hand.

"Mm..Tate?" Violet's eyes had a troublesome time adjusting to the light in her room and the crying boy hovering over her. She cringed at the slight pain in her abdomen.

"Violet! Tell me what's wrong. Who hurt you? I'll kill them. I'll chop them into pieces." Tate kissed Violet's lips, cheeks, forehead, everywhere he could. His cheeks had dried streams of tears.

Violet knew she couldn't lie to him now. She wasn't sure herself but after what happened she was starting to believe Chad and Violet wondered if she should have said no to the glass of wine.


	6. Don't let the house know

**A/N:** I apologize if this is a little short. This one is more centered around Violet. I wanted to kind of show her feelings and such. The next upcoming chapters will honestly shock you guys! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Enjoy!

"So you're telling me you think you might be..pregnant?" Tate raised a brow, his eyes lingered over her stomach in question , he stood from his position, circling the bed stopping as he balanced himself on the metal that framed her bed. He shook his head in dismay, leaning his head back slightly as he let out a small laugh.

"Tate, this isn't funny, I can't believe you're laughing at something so serious." Violet pulled her knees up to her chest; glaring at him as he tried to hold in another burst, he gave her the best straight face he could muster before defending himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't think it's funny. I just think it's...crazy talk, what idiot told you something like that." Tate's eyes widen as soon as he realized what he said; 'Shit'.

"So, you think I'm an idiot for thinking I could be pregnant?" Violet watched his face burn in embarrassment; "No! Violet I didn't mean it that way..its just..impossible. You can't be. I just want to know who told you-who lied to you." Tate stuttered, he didn't want her to get mad at him, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he walked over to Violet's side of the bed, crouching down and grabbing her hand, his eyes pleaded her to speak.

"It was Chad. I got some random intense cramps this morning and I didn't know who to tell, if I told you, then you'd worry and he was the first person I could think of talking too who wasn't going to freak out." She sheepishly explained, she watched his eyes roll.

So it was Chad, Tate wasn't surprised. Chad loved gossiping and making things up so he could watch it play out. Tate could only imagine the pain he's going to cause him for frightening Violet.

"Violet, he likes making stuff up to cause a reaction. Don't listen to him. I'm sure some asshole poisoned you. You probably only had enough to make you sick, Dr. Montgomery has loads of aged toxic meds that could kill you if you even smelled it..I'm sure it was that, which is more reasonable? Poison or some ghost baby?"

Tate spoke reason into her mind, she traced back to last night when she ate a chocolate chip cookie that was just sitting on a plate with about five more. She just assumed Moira or her mom made them, but what Tate said made some sense. She felt a wave of embarrassment and humiliation splash over her, she buried her face in her hands, she's never felt so gullible.

"I'm sorry Tate. ..I was so worried that I would've believed anything." Violet turned to him, placing a hand over his cheek, his lips spread into a smile, his dimples creased through each cheek as he did so.

"It's okay Vi, you should have told me. I probably could have found that jerk and punished them. I'm just glad you're okay and aren't afraid anymore, I'm here, everything will be okay." Tate leaned up and crawled into bed, pulling her into his bare chest, she pulled her legs up, her knees pressed against his abdomen, her arms wrapping around herself, she felt safe and warm like this, his arms holding her, protecting her. He was always on alert, so she never had to worry about something happening to her. She was safe in his arms; and she could finally sleep after what the day has brought onto her.

Violet dreamt up something vivid and bizarre:

She awoke in a hospital room, the mint green curtains around her were shut, but she could feel eyes on her, the light was dim and the room was entirely quiet, no sound of life monitors, breathing, or the lull of the herd of nurses that crowd the hall, no sound at all.

Violet suddenly felt something in her arms; looking down she found herself in utter shock. In her arms there was a new born baby, who was resting in her arms, swaddled in a blue blanket and a matching hat.

Violet felt an overwhelming love toward the child, who nested perfecting in her arms, ever so quietly snoring. She ran her index finger over the baby's soft skin, she wanting nothing more than to protect this baby with everything she had. She began crying happy tears as she the baby slowly opened it's revealing round brown eyes.

Violet was momentarily distracted by the sound of heels clicking down the hall, as the sound got closer, A dark and menacing aura filled throughout the room as the sound squeaking wheels rolled into her room, she could see the silhouette of the nurse making her way to Violet's bed, the nurse was whistling a lullaby, giving Violet the chills.

She held the baby closer to her as the woman flung open the curtains. The nurse was beautiful, she had long brown hair and striking blue eyes which never left the slumbering baby, she looked as if it were some type of food.

She could tell whatever it was, it wasn't human.

The woman leaned in to pick up the baby, only to have Violet aggressively turned the opposite way, glaring into her crystal blue eyes. She had absolutely no emotion.

"Now, now, you don't want me to force that baby out of your hands." She said softly, Violet was shocked at her words.

"Screw you. Leave me alone." Violet pulled the baby even closer to her, the baby had yet to even stir. The woman leaned up right, she stood still like a statue, staring at Violet who was entirely creeped out by it.

Violet tried to get up but she couldn't move out of the bed, she couldn't even move a muscle in her foot.

A distant voice startled her and suddenly there were silhouette's every where behind the curtains, Violet began to panic and scream, startling the baby who began wailing so loud that it hurt Violet's ears, in pain she covered both of her ears, in that moment the woman swooped in and stole the wailing child; Violet reached for her baby and gasped in shock as a hand with claws practically ripped her arm off; A man with crystal blue eyes and exaggeratedly large fingers stood above her, and was clutching onto the now frantic baby.

"Give the baby back! Please." Violet begged, her eyes bursted with tears, she still couldn't move a muscle, she was trying with all her might. It was as if her lower half was made of cement.

"The baby is ours." The man's mouth didn't move but she could still hear his words, she screamed in shock as he engulfed the child with one bite-

Violet sprung up from the bed, her face was wet, she grabbed the pillow from behind her. She'd been crying in her sleep; she was breathing heavy and her head felt as if someone look a blunt object to it.

"…it has to be the poisoning…" Violet mumbled to herself, clasping her head with her right hand. She still felt sick and weak, she turned to the sleeping boy beside her, his back was facing her, he was noticeably snoring. Sleeping like a baby.

Violet flopped back onto the bed, she closed her eyes shut tightly, trying to get the sound of that baby's scream out of her head. She had enough noise in there.

She kept her eyes shut until the heavy feeling of exhaust lulled her to sleep again. All of her dreams were consisted of babies, Tate and Murder House.

In the morning Violet had trouble waking up, her head was heavy and her chest felt as if there were a knot in it; Tate's shirt she was wearing reeked of vomit. She felt unbelievably dirty.

Speaking of Tate, Violet turned to his sleeping form, he was on his side, facing her; his head was rested on his right arm that stretched outward, his other arm was lazily strung over her thigh. His eyelashes were long & wispy; he was so precious in this state.

His eyes fluttered open softly; he squinted at her until he could regain full eyesight.

"..morning." His voice was deep and heavy. Violet always enjoyed his morning voice. It was mesmerizing for her.

"Morning.." She scooted away, afraid her scent would send him running the other way.

"Are you okay?" Tate turned to his back, stretching his body, following by a yawn.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

Violet raised a brow at him, he sat up sitting crisscross, palms on his knees.

"You don't remember?" Tate looked at her in disbelief, she shook her head and he could tell she was behind honest.

"You were crying in pain all night. You sounded so sick. I even had to drag you to the bathroom to hurl, I could hardly sleep. I didn't want you to wake up and have to face whatever it was, all alone. I only slept when you finally quit crying.." Tate spoke, his eyes weren't on her, they were lowered, he stared at his lap, where his hands were now.

"I don't remember any of that…" Violet could only remember the odd dream she had and tossing and turning until she fell asleep again. She could tell Tate was worried about her.

"Tate, I'm fine. That crap is out if my system now. I just wanna take a shower, Go play with Beau. I'll be up there in about thirty minutes or an…" Violet crawled over to him, trying her best to reassure him. He smiled at her, pressing his lips against her sickly ones, placing his hands on either side of her face.

She pulled away quickly, "Ew, Tate you know I smell like shit." Violet scrunched her face up.

"I don't care, I'll have you any way Violet. As long as it's you." Tate pressed his rough lips against her puffy soft cheek and disappeared. She hoped he was going to get dressed before he went to see his brother.

Violet bounced off her bed; walking to the mirror at her desk, she looked…dead. Her cheeks were slightly sunken in, her lips were chapped and her eyes looked so gray and eery.

She pulled her hair into a quick ponytail and made her way to her dresser to pick out some fresh clothes, she didn't really pay attention to what she picked up, she was still focused on last nights' acid trip like dream. She swore to herself that she was going to find the punk who poisoned her. She almost wished it killed her. She picked out a tribal print cardigan, a gray mid length dress and a pair of purple tights. None of it matched but Violet was never the one to care about those kinds of things.

Violet opened another drawer that was littered with skin care items, bath salts, bath bombs, shower gels, shampoos and things she didn't even know she needed. Most of the items were past Christmas and or birthday gifts that's she's never found a use for; but she felt like a human waste dump. She wanted to be as clean as she possibly could.

Violet was looking for a certain type of shower gel that supposedly blocked out any strong, pungent odor off the skin. She dug through the mess of bottles and tubes before she realized she gave it to her mother while she was pregnant and didn't want to smell like vomit. 'Ironic.'

She didn't feel like sneaking into her mother's bathroom when she could with just a blink of an eye take the soap and scram.

So she did. Violet reappeared, she opened her eyes taking in her new surroundings, she could tell Ben's belongings were gone, they were replaced with jewelry holders and lotion bottles. If she could remember the wash was located in the medicine cabinet, which was located right in front of her.

Violet opened it slowly, so her mother wouldn't wake.

A loud clank rung throughout the room making Violet cringe "…shit." She whispered to herself, whatever it was fell into the sink; she looked down to put it back where it was meant to be.

To her surprise, it was a pregnancy test, one of the most expensive kinds out there too.

Violet stared at the box, her heart beat being the only sound in her ears. She knew she shouldn't take it, what Tate said made perfect sense, but in the back of her mind she knew it never hurt to take a test.

She swiped it from the sink, quickly relocating herself to the hallway bathroom now so she was all alone, she stared at the box in her hands as if it were a foreign gem.

It was a stretch. Either she was or she wasn't. Violet felt ridiculous, she felt like there were a thousand eyes on her, and their probably was..she squeezed the box between her hands, her head lowered, staring at her bare feet, she was afraid of the outcome as anyone would. She didn't know how to be a mom; of course she always imagined one day having one kid or so, but since she died those dreams were thrown into a fiery inferno, never to be sought after again.

She thought of Tate, what would he do if she was? He couldn't exactly ditch her, he's stuck here, and Violet knew all his hiding spots so he had no choice but to stay. Which was sad in a way, but she knew he loved her and he'd never leave her, especially with a baby in the mix.

Violet never even asked if he wanted to have children, of course they talked about the 'what ifs' but she never really believed in any of it. Violet thought of what Chad said, how the house feeds off happiness and life. Especially youth. The mere thought of having a baby in here made her skin crawl.

Violet paced around the bathroom, debating on whether or not too take the test. It wouldn't hurt anyone if she did, it'd give her closure; Violet really wished Chad were there to tell her to quit wussing out and take the damn test.

But she mustered the courage up on her own, tearing off the top of the box, and popping the device out onto her hand. She flipped the box over to read the instructions.

"Sit down…pee on stick…wait one minute….yes means pregnant no means not pregnant…" Violet read aloud; she lifted the toilet seat and pulled up the T shirt that she'd have to throw away after, it was moth-eaten and was really started to stink.

Violet took the clear pink cap of test strip, reaching between her legs to do her busy work. She felt embarrassed.

Once she was finished she placed the test on the sink counter beside her, she cleaned herself up and sat on the side of the cold tub, her bare butt pressed against the freezing ceramic.

She felt like she was waiting for hours, she bounced her left leg, mentally counting until she could check the test. Her heart was racing, she hadn't even thought how she felt. Did she want to have a baby? She wasn't sure. All she knew was ever since that crazy dream; she couldn't shake the feeling that something was else was going on.

'Beep'.

The timer went off, though it was as soft as a whisper; it sounded to Violet as loud as one of those live Nirvana concert's that Tate rewatched over and over again.

Violet took a deep breath before sitting up and walking to the bathroom sink, her stomach was buzzing with butterflies, not the good kind either, it felt like her stomach going to explode inside of her.

She shut her eyes as she picked up the stick.

'1..2….3!"

Her eyes bursts open. She gasped, dropping the pregnancy test onto the floor…her mouth hung open, looking for words to say, but none came out. She backed up against the sink behind her, holding her stomach. She felt as if she were about to hurl again.

'Yes'.


	7. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star

**A/N:** I apologize for the lack of updates. I've been stuck on writing this chapter. I had to rewrite it so many times until I liked it. I hope you all like it too! Next chapter will be extremely long and full of excitement! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review or favorite! Thanks!

The water stung against her tender skin, her body stretched out enough to where she could see her toes peeking out above the water. She stared at them, for no reason exactly, her hair swam around her shoulders; floating back in forth against her collar bone, crashing into her like a ship.

Her body was submerged as evenly as possible. The sudden urge to swim away came over her; she felt like a lone fish in this exact moment. Her eyes were raw and rimmed with irritation from all the crying.

Violet racked her brain, at home tests weren't always accurate. She could remember way back when, when a friend had sex for the first time and she missed a cycle and they had to steal a pregnancy test from the local store, when she took it, it was positive. Her said friend was terrified, but it turned out to be a fluke. She had her period two weeks later.

Violet knew that couldn't happen, she really had no way of knowing if the test was right or not; she wondered if being a ghost made the test not effective. She didn't know anymore, She couldn't just up and go to a clinic and get tested professionally. Being dead and all.

Violet's eyes drifted off to the counter, where the piece plastic lingered off the edge of the white ceramic.

She thought of Tate, who was waiting for her, but she didn't want to face him. She couldn't, she didn't know who to talk too. Not even Chad could help her. Not that he was a big help from the beginning.

Violet didn't want to tell anyone until she was sure she was pregnant. She couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that there could be a…ghost child growing inside of her body. She reached her hand out of the water, droplets of water trickled around as she placed her palm against her abdomen. Half expecting a push or a kick.

Violet leaned her head over the tub her eyes shut.

All she could think of was the father of her possible child; and how she really needed a cigarette.

"Get out of here, you vermin!"

Moira's face shook in anger, her smudged lips trembling as she yelled at the blonde boy laying on Violet's bed, his body sprawled out, a hand behind his head, a malicious laugh escaped his mouth.

"Piss off. I can be here." Tate threw a small red plastic ball in the air, catching it before it hit him square in the face. Beau had gotten tired of playing since Violet wasn't there. Tate agreed with him on that. It was pretty boring when she wasn't there.

Moira mumbled under her breath as she picked up Violet's clothes' hamper; she struggled a bit as it was a bit heavy. She shook her head at Tate who now sat up, staring at her, his hands in his lap, juggling the toy. "Hey Moira, why do you hate me so much? I didn't kill you." Tate pouted in a sarcastic manner.

"Because of you, six people are dead in this house. Stuck here. All for that crying Nora. Now you're stuck on Vivian's poor daughter. It is a shame." Moira glared back at Tate who was silent now, staring at the ball in his hand. "You have caused so much pain here Tate. Too much." Moira gave a sly grin as she knew she hit him in the soft spot.

"Oh, Moira? What are you doing here?" Violet entered into her bedroom. When Tate wasn't in the attic she knew the next place he was waiting.

"Oh your mother wanted me to do some laundry, she's busy with little Jeffrey. You know he is a smart baby if I've ever seen one." Moira smiled sweetly at Violet who forced a smile back. "Did you like the dress I made you? I couldn't get it to you by Christmas, I tried too but I was just so busy." She lingered on.

Violet thought of that dress and how it's probably out in the trash outside right now. "I did. You'll have to teach me your ways Moira." Moira giggled and her round cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "We'll have to find the time for that. Good day." She nodded and left throughout the open door, in which Violet shut immediately.

Violet found it hard to look at Tate right now. But as always he was ecstatic to see her, he bounced off the bed, grabbing her laptop off of her desk. "I found a Video about a cat playing a piano. It's so cool, I also found one about this house. Like how people are debating on if it's really haunted here or not. If only they knew right?"

"Right.." Violet sat at her desk and grabbed her comb and began combing out her wet hair. She could see Tate in the mirror behind her, on her bed again, staring in wonder at the screen in front of him. "You should come watch this." Tate called out.

She could bet $100 it's another cat video.

Violet stared at herself, she didn't look as dead as before, but she still looked like shit in her mind, she was drained, all she could think of is her condition and how she was tell the excited ghost behind her whose binge watching cat videos and old cartoons.

She really wanted to tell her mom, but she knew she'd freak out and probably kill Tate, even if he did come back afterwards. And if Ben knew he'd go into some statistical lecture and how mad he is and she did not want that. Besides, she wasn't even sure. She knew if it were true the secret would be out at some point anyhow. It's not like she can lie and say she was gaining weight.

"I really wish Moira would stop being rude to me. She looks at me like a damn rat." Tate vented out loud, Violet looked up at him through the mirror. "She always insults me..I'm sick of it." Tate closed the laptop, meeting Violet's eyes.

"She's just like that. Tate don't worry.." Violet turned to look at him; he gave a slight smile. "Don't let her get to you." Violet stood and sat with him on the side of the bed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Tate rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, her soft hair glided against his rough skin.

Violet thought about telling Tate in that moment, but didn't. She didn't want to ruin this moment. It was rare. "Vi, I wish we could fly away. Like the birds." Violet couldn't agree more.

"Vivian..come on. I'm not even seeing her..it was a mistake." Ben dodged the small throw pillows that were aimed at him.

"Get out. I don't care, I know you've been sleeping with her. After all we've been through? After the baby, we have eternity Ben. We could've been happy…I finally forgave you. Now I know who you really are. A scum bag. Get. Out. Now."

Ben choked on his words, he was losing his wife, his children, everything. All over again.

"Viv..Don't you love me?" Ben stepped forward to caress her face which was drenched in angry tears, she rolled her eyes at his words, turning away from his loving touch, her heels clicking against the floors as she covered her mouth trying to cover the burst of sobs.

"I miss you Viv. I don't wanna sleep alone anymore." Ben thought he had her in his hold again. But she never was. "Then sleep with someone else. I don't want to be with you anymore Ben. You're a liar. A piece of shit. Just go to her. GO!" Vivian screamed. Her hands squeezed into fists, her blue eyes looked like flames as she glared at her husband.

Ben gave her a defeated stare before he disappeared.

"Oh god…" Vivian stumbled onto the couch. Her head in her hand.

"Mom?" Violet called out. "I heard yelling." Vivian turned to look at her daughter, she was standing at the base of the stairs.

"Oh it was nothing sweetie.." Vivian smiled kindly, she didn't want Violet to know about the circumstance of her parents' dying marriage.

"Can you go check on your brother. I don't want Haden or Nora walking off with him again. I swear I'll kill someone." Vivian was riddled with anger and sadness.

Violet knew her mother was hurt, she also knew she didn't want to talk about it.

Violet went up the stairs and down the maze like hallway until she was in her mother's room. Jeffrey was laying in his crib, he was cooing at the mobile above him. His tiny arms reached up fumbling for the circling teddy bears and rocket ships.

Violet stared down at him, his eyes bore into hers. She smiled at him and in return he hiccuped, startling himself. She pulled him up from his bed, cradling him in her arms.

"I know you're pregnant."

Violet turned to the now open doorway, Where Chad was. A margarita in his hands instead of wine.

"Excuse me?" Violet turned her head slightly, trying to get Jeffrey to let go of his death grip on her hair.

"I know you are. I have a gift, I guess. I could sense it all the way from my room. You know, psycho needs to keep that dick in his pants." Chad swirled drink in his hand.

"You can't tell anyone Chad. Promise me you won't say anything." Violet sounded a bit too desperate than she wanted too. She ignores the insult towards Tate. Her big round eyes begged the dark haired man in front of her.

"Don't worry. I'd rather watch from a distance." Chad snickered. "I just wanted to check up on you. What are you going to do?"

Violet looked down at her brother who was resting against her chest now, thumb in his mouth. She didn't know what to do.

"I don't know yet." Violet walked to the king sized bed and sat on the edge. Chad nodded. "Well, I hope everything goes good for you sunshine, like I said this house takes away from happiness. It always wins in the end." Violet knew he was gone after that last statement, she knew he was right too. Violet had to do something.

Vivian walked in, Violet could tell she had a few glasses of wine. "Thank you Violet. I really need the rest. Who knew being dead was so stressful." Her mother scooped the baby in her her arms, humming to him instantly.

"Mom?" Violet felt a surge of confidence, but the look on her mom's dreadful face, sent her back soaring down.

"Yes?" Vivian placed the baby down, her eyes were puffy and her lipstick was smudged.

"Nothing. I think I'm going to go to bed."

Violet bounced off the bed, "I love you mom."

"I love you too."

Violet returned to her sanctuary; Tate was looking at her books. "How long have you been in here?" Violet stared down at the teenage boy, sitting on the floor, his eye's met hers, he looked up at her. He looked like a child staring up at his super hero.

"A few hours. I went outside when you said you wanted to be alone for awhile. But I got bored, I don't know why the cats outside don't like me. Maybe because they know who I am." Tate sighed, closing the book and tossing it into a small pile of other books.

Violet sat on her bed. "Hey Tate. Can I tell you something?" She felt like the words she was holding in her mind, was a loaded gun and what she was about to say was going to be a bullet in his chest. She was about to combust. She couldn't take another freaky dream, another mother walking down the street, the worst of all is the sense of loneliness, she wanted to run, run away as fast as she could and never turn back. But she couldn't, she knew she'd come tumbling back here. She couldn't take another second of it.

"Of course..what's on your mind?" Tate balanced himself on his knee as he stood up, meeting her on the bed as he did always.

"You have to promise me you won't laugh, or leave me-"

"Violet, you know I would never leave you. You know that." Tate took obvious offense to her statement, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. "Tell me. I promise I wont do anything to upset you." Tate pressed his lips against her temple.

Violet took a deep breath, but in her mind she was pulling the trigger.

"Tate, I'm pregnant. I took a test. I know it's crazy, but I know I am, I just know it." Violet squeezed her eyes shut as she was expecting Tate to bolt up and run or laugh at her, despite his promise not to do either.

Tate was silent, his dark eyes lingered away into a soulless stare, blinking slowly. He slowly turned and flopped onto his back, he looked as if he'd seen…well..a ghost.

"Tate, please say something." Violet pushed him on the arm.

"..I just…can't believe it." Tate finally spoke, but in fragments. "Violet..this is impossible." Tate turned his head upward to look at her, she had her knees to her chest, her hair draped over her shoulders. "I know Tate. I don't know what to do." She stammered.

"Does your mom or dad know?"

"Of course not. My mom would freak out. She's already stressed enough as it is and my dad would probably lose the last bit of sanity he had." Violet's voice grew louder "I don't know who to talk too. Tate I have to do something I can't let my- our baby just I don't know…I don't want something bad to happen to him or her." Violet spilled all of her worries to Tate, wondering why she hadn't done this earlier, he wasn't running away, laughing at her face, or ignoring the matter. He was holding her against his chest, squeezing her small body against him, he wasn't questioning her. He believed her.

Tate was at a loss too, he really had no idea what to do, all he thought about was his unborn child, he never imagined in a million years this would happen.

Violet racked her brain. She knew she had to learn more about her odd pregnancy. Maybe the Internet would know.

Violet grabbed her laptop and began searching, she came up with nothing. There were weird blogs full of role players or novels about pregnant ghosts, nothing about her very real situation.

Tate bounced the red ball from earlier against the ceiling, his way of accepting this notion that he will be a father, for him it was the first time he felt like he had a child on the way.

Violet closed her laptop, she was tired.

She didn't know who to go too.

Then it hit her, Constance.


	8. Save me

**A/N:** Ive been busy the past few days! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter! This one is pretty long. I hope you all enjoy. Also in the beginning it is a flash back. Letting you all know! Thanks and enjoy!

He was standing at the window of what was his room but now has resorted to a long lost memory, he can't remember the last time his bed was there, his stereo, books and posters.

They were fragments of the past that he had long lost forgotten. He's been here so long that it felt like a long dream, but he knew he wasn't sleeping; he hasn't slept in so long. He doesn't need too, but that doesn't mean souls don't get tired.

Tate watched the birds rustle in the trees before they called out in a unison and flew off into the distance, he couldn't help but wish he was one of them.

There were two kids running down the sidewalk chasing each other and a dog following close by; he grew bored as he always did. He knew the house like the back of his hand, it was vacant at the moment so he couldn't spy as he liked to do.

His mother would sneak in time from time to look for him. He hid from her until her voice grew annoying and he had no choice but to pop up and talk to her. Sometimes she'd let Addy in and Tate would feel a moment of bliss as he loved his sister and brother but couldn't stand the way his mother treated them.

As he turned to walk away from the everyday reminder that time is passing for everyone else but him, something out of the ordinary happens. A car pulls in. He didn't recognize it; surely it wasn't his mother's.

And this house that bound him by shackles and shame, somehow became the better place.

She was beautiful in her own way, she wasn't like any girl he'd ever seen. She was younger than he was, about seventeen. She wore ridiculous clothing and her hair swayed behind her in a effortless fashion. The way she looked around the house, judging each detail of the home.

"Violet, honey you're going to love it here. Stop sulking, you chose it anyway." Her mother brushed away a strand of hair out of her daughters face, who had her arms crossed and a sour expression.

Violet. That was somehow a fitting name for her.

Tate had a knack for becoming obsessed with something or in this case: someone, pretty quickly. He watched her as she grew accustomed to the house; unknowingly entering a prison for lost souls. She picked his old room to reside in and decorated it with odd ball items. She was definitely out of the ordinary.

When he stared seeing her father, who was a psychiatrist; he found a way to make himself known.

"Why do you hide down here?" Violet had sneaked up on him as he made himself to the basement after a session with Ben. "And why did you sneak up on me while I was in the bathroom?" Her head bobbed as each question popped out of her pretty pink lips.

Tate stared into her round, innocent eyes. She didn't hesitate to stare right back. Her brows raised beckoning him to speak.

"I like it here. I used to live here. This place used to be my sanctuary." He spoke quickly, his dark eyes trailing off as he spoke the truth, taking in the dark and gloomy surroundings.

Violet only stared at him, her hair was pulled to one side and she was wearing a thick black cardigan and a baby blue dress that hit just above her ankles.

"What's your name?" She questioned, taking in his appearance, old distressed jeans, striped sweater and messy blonde hair and a pair of dark and intimidating eyes.

"Tate, what's yours?" He had to pretend as if he didn't know her name when he already knew her favorite song.

"Violet."

"Like the flowers. I like Violets." Tate smiled, revealing his dimples, he leaned in on her slightly; with no intimate intentions, he knew she'd run away screaming. She was a virgin. He could tell by the way her eyes widened and her puffy cheeks gradually became pinker and pinker by the second.

She backed away as expected and her body language changed. She put her guards up; her arms folded and her lips twisted into a sly smirk.

"Thanks…I've never met anyone named Tate. I kinda like it." Violet returned the compliment, her eyes lingering over him. She couldn't help but internally swoon over how attractive this guy was. He was tall and had a well structured body, definitely older than her but she didn't care one bit about that; he had strange dark eyes that weirdly went together with his bright pale skin and bedhead hair.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"Down the street." He circled her so now he was behind her now, she turned to watch where he was headed, her hair swiftly spun with her.

"Oh, well you don't have to go home yet." Violet felt brave and excited in the most simplest of ways. Tate smiled. "My parents are about to leave for dinner. You don't have to hide down here anymore." The words she spoke were like open arms for him to run into. She took interest in him, Violet knew her dad wouldn't approve and that only made it even better.

It became a ritual for the two to meet after sessions with her father; but between the moments with her and without, he watched her.

He watched as she fell asleep at night from reading too much or when she snuck a smoke from time to time. She spent most of her time in her room or at school and Tate felt like a dog waiting for her to return again so he can see her. He had to admit that he felt a bit desperate for her but he was never drawn to someone this strongly.

When the other souls wanted to spook her or grab her Tate was always there to stop it. He was her safe blanket. He protected her from Thaddeus who had a thirst for blood and from the twins who got a kick from pushing people down the stairs. The ghosts became very aware of Tate's infatuation and stayed away in fear of what he'd do to them. Even in death they were afraid of him. He was the strongest spirit in the home. She was safe now.

Tate hated the girls who bullied Violet, she was the purest form of happiness he's ever known; he's been in the dark for so long and finally had the sweet release of joy and love, pure love. He grit his teeth in anger hearing the stories. She didn't deserve to be treated poorly.

It wasn't long until Tate began fantasizing about her, he would stay up late thinking about the things he'd do to her; he wanted nothing more than to touch her in her most precious areas and kiss every limb on her body, drown her with his force and sexual desires. He wanted her to be his, oh so badly that it burned within him. He couldn't stop himself from watching her undress.

Tate knew she wanted him just as bad as well. It was a late night, a stormy night to be exact and Vivian and Ben were sound asleep and Violet was in bed, moaning his name.

It took every ounce of will power not to interrupt her sinful act.

When they made love for the first time her eyes rolled back and her lips quivered in ecstasy. He didn't want to ravage her like some animal, like he planned too; he wanted to hold her and gently take care of her body, she was fragile and loud, to the point where he had to cover her mouth so her father wouldn't hear the cries in his perfect daughter's domain.

Ben never liked their relationship, there were many times where he's scolded his teenage daughter who would roll her eyes and fight back in Tate's defense. But in all honestly Tate didn't blame him. He wasn't sure if he'd like it very much if his daughter was in love with someone like him.

"You have to stay away from him. He is dangerous." Ben's voice was rough and loud; the veins in his neck grew more and more as Violet yelled at him, her words were quick and cruel as always. "You can't stop me. Can't you see I'm happy? Or do you only give a shit about yourself?" She explained how he wasn't dangerous and that her father knew nothing about him but his problems.

Tate loved her then and he loved her now, now that she is dead and stuck here like him and the rest of the 'family'. Nothing has changed. She's still the same Violet who threw insults like daggers and couldn't care less about matching her socks.

They have been through heaven and hell together in some weird twist. And now that she is pregnant with his ghost child in which he still has to recite in his mind over and over again. Only makes him love her that much more.

She was asleep now, her small body splayed out, he noticed how her long lashes ever so slightly bounced off of the tops her cheeks; Violet turned to her right, strands of hair stuck to her face.

It was moments like this where he knew that god was real; he sent an angel to save him from the devil himself.

Tate couldn't sleep with the thought of a baby on his mind; he couldn't fathom a ghost child running around this house; having to teach him or her to be invisible when Halloween came and ghost hunters came to try and catch activity. The souls of the house including him, laughed at their faces. They turned a blind eye and stayed quiet all night long.

He wondered what the child will look like, would they have his eyes and Violet's nose? Or would they have her eyes and his dimples? Would they have Violet's eyes smart ass attitude or his anger issues. He hoped for the smart ass attitude.

Tate smirked as he imagined his son or daughter. He pressed his head against his lover's; his eyes set on the black rose he'd painted for her so long ago that somehow hasn't fallen apart, her room looked so peaceful in the moonlight.

The next morning Tate decided to do something sweet if you will, he picked out his favorite outfit that she wore: a rather tight gray turtle neck dress and lilac tights with a thin see through sleeveless black cardigan. She looked so grown up when she wore that particular outfit.

He lit a few stress relieving candles that he knew she loved so very much; so that when she awoke she wasn't so grumpy.

Tate closed the curtains and thought of what to do next. Tate thought of things she liked; she liked cigarettes, which in this case can't be used, music, books, her laptop…

Her room wasn't helping give him any sort of ideas so he decided to go downstairs; he knew she enjoyed tea.

Tate lingered into the living room, where Ben was. Crying.

Ben noticed Tate standing there and Tate was sure he was going to lash at him and maul him limb from limb.

"Tate.." Ben whimpered, he sat on the couch bawling now, Tate wasn't a saint by any means but he really didn't have any sorrow for Ben.

Tate only watched the man before him wither into himself. He looked like hell, he buried his head in his hands. Tate had won in a way. Ben had swore to him that he was destined to be alone forever and it looks like the tables have turned.

Ben's cries slowly reduced to sniffling.

Tate didn't know what to say. He only came downstairs to get Violet some tea and maybe go into the garden and pick some flowers but instead he was sucked into Ben's pity party.

"I'm a loser Tate." Ben's voice was shaky. "I lost my wife to my stupid actions.." he continued. Tate felt like the doctor now.

"I'm sorry Ben.." Tate patted his shoulder and Ben disappeared to whenever he goes.

"There you are.." Violet sounded relieved. She was at the top of the banister looking down at him, her long hair almost engulfing her soft sweet features. "Tate I need your help." He never hesitated to move when she said those words.

He would have to get her tea another time.

Violet was pacing around her room, the tip of her index finger in her mouth.

"Vi what is it?" Tate sat at her desk, facing her.

"Tate, you have to promise me you will cooperate with me.." she halted and closed in on him, her face inches away from his.

"..What do you want to do?" He spoke slowly in confusion.

"I have to talk to your mom. She's the only one who can possibly help us. She knows more about ghosts and afterlife than we do." Violet watched Tate's face become overrun with shock.

"You want to talk to Constance?" He clutched the arms of the chair as he stood up.

"I want her to help us. I know what she did was wrong but I don't have time to be mad anymore. Im possibly growing a baby inside of me and I don't have that many options."

Violet had her hands on her hips. Her eyes dead set on him. "I don't want you scaring her away or pissing her off, please Tate." Violet's voice was desperate and determined.

Tate didn't like his mother much but if had to pretend for Violet and his future child he would have to swallow his pride and do it.

"I'll do anything. But how are we going to contact her? For all we know she ran outta town." Tate watched as Violet pulled out her old phone. "I have her number on my phone, I know this doesn't work but maybe the house phone does. I know this place has some service, it's still up for sale." She sounded hopeful.

"Well you can try.." Tate could tell she was nervous, he didn't blame her.

Violet hopped down the stairs Tate following by.

She found the home phone from a few years back from who knows, it was in an old dusty box in the attic.

"I hope this works." Tate pulled down the stairs and let Violet go down first.

"It has too."

She plugged it in the kitchen outlet and let a sigh of relief as it lit up; she looked over at Tate and smiled signaling that the phone was working.

Tate sat at the kitchen table, plucking a flower from the vase in the center. He was nervous too.

Violet dialed the number, her hand was shaky as always and her mind was a whirlwind; she clutched the phone against her ear as she silently prayed the call would go through and that Constance hadn't run out of town.

The rings went on and on and Violet began to grow impatient and worry.

"Hello?" Violet's heart dropped. A woman answered, she still didn't know if it was Constance or not. Violet's palms were sweaty now.

"Is this Constance?" Violet squeezed the phone closer to her ear, Tate watched the girl wiggle in anticipation.

"Yes, who is this? If you're selling something I am not buying." Her southern accent and attitude rung throughout Violet's ears.

"No, no, this is Violet. Violet Harmon." Constance dropped the cigarette from between her fingers into the sink, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Constance leaned against the kitchen counter, Little Michael was vigorously scribbling onto a coloring book at the dining table.

"No. It's me. Constance, I'm pregnant.." Violet hushed her voice, "Well I think I am. I need your help." Constance almost fainted. 'A ghost pregnant?'.

"Whose the father?" The silence was broken by the elder woman. Violet rolled her eyes at the question. "Tate, you know that."

"God damn that boy needs to keep his pants up. My god..Violet I don't know what to do..I-"

"You have too. I need you to talk to someone you know who can help."

Constance thought of Billy Dean and how she might know what to do.

"Okay..okay..I will try to help you..I think I know someone." Constance rubbed her hand over her forehead, she couldn't believe what was going on.

Violet's mouth spread into a huge grin "Thank you. When will you come over?"

"Give me a couple days. I will call back when I have the answer..and Violet?"

"Yeah?"

"How's my son, how's Tate?" Constance looked over sadly at the photo of Tate as a small boy, a toothless grin and messy blonde locks, finger paint sprawled over his cheeks.

Violet looked over her shoulder and to her surprise he was right behind her, he looked down at her and smiled sweetly, his hands on her shoulders.

"He's fine. He wants your help too."

Constance's eyes welled up with tears at the statement. She knew she was a bad mother to him; she dreamt every night of how things should have been.

"I will help you, Violet take it easy. If you are with child then I want you to relax and take care of yourself. Goodbye now. Talk to you soon."

Click.

Violet was giddy with excitement.

"Vi, you're pregnant?"

The two turned to face her father who had a beer bottle in his hand. He had followed the two in the kitchen and hid in the shadows to spy on them. Even Tate couldn't feel his presence. He had a swig of his beer before speaking again.


	9. We have a visitor

**A/N:** thanks to the nice viewers who have been giving me support! I'm really proud of where this story is going! Please leave a review and follow on with the story! Enjoy!

Tate glared at Ben, he was very drunk; the aroma of the pungent alcohol he was holding filled the entire room. Violet stood behind Tate, half in shame and half because she knew this house has had a firm grip on her father. He dwelled in his 'office' playing records and sometimes the echoes of his beer bottles smashing against the wall rung throughout the house.

"You're drunk." Tate said sternly, backing up against Violet as Ben walked closer. A part of him wanted to kill him; though he was already dead and would come back, Tate refused to kill Violet's father in front of her. Among all things.

Ben tilted the beer forward as he spoke. "You've taken everything from me. Every fucking thing. Not only did you knock up my wife but now somehow my daughter?" Tate flinched at his words, his hands squeezed in fists, knuckles turning white. "You're the spawn of the devil you-"

Violet gasped as Tate punched her father, the bottle in his hand crashed against the floor as he toppled over and hit the side of the table the floor.

In reaction she ran to his side, he was passed out from the alcohol. He reeked of it; the scent burnt her nose. She couldn't help but feel horrible for him. Despite all he's done, he was still her father and she loved him. Watching him like this hurt her very core. She can remember how close they were and now they were as close as strangers.

Tate was silent, he stood still in the same spot eyes lowered, his lips were tight in anger as the dark side of himself roared in his mind; he tried his hardest to ignore it.

Violet looked up at the distressed man above her, she could tell he was upset. Violet couldn't blame him for what he did. Ben really needed a good smack.

"Tate, I'm not mad..he was being a jackass.."

she stood and walked over to him, her hands on either of his cheeks. His eyes were welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry..I-"

Violet pressed her lips against his, hard; beautifully interrupting him. Tate's hands gradually unclenched and he wrapped his arms around the small curve of her back.

When Violet pulled away she looked him in eyes, they were slightly red and angry. She smiled at him, like an angel. The voices in his mind ceased and faded away in that moment, she was his savior in these moments.

"We're going to have to get him somewhere. We can't let him lay there like this." Violet turned to look at Ben who was still stone cold knocked out; Tate had almost forgot about him.

"I'll show you something." Tate walked past her and crouched down, he placed his palm on Ben's shoulder closing his eyes, Violet watched as Ben disappeared within seconds.

"What did you do? Where is he?" Violet rushed to the area where her father was just seconds ago. She felt as if she just encountered a magic trick.

"Don't worry. I willed him back to his office. He's probably passed out on the couch." Tate grabbed onto the top of a chair to pull himself up and took ahold Violet's hands with his, his thumbs squeezing her palms.

"You can will another ghost somewhere else, it's like telling them to go away but you have to touch them and picture the place they will go." Tate explained, Violet searched his eyes in confusion. "He's okay Violet. Don't worry."

"I know..but that's kinda cool. I didn't know that."

"There's a lot to learn when you're dead."

Tate kissed the tip of her nose in which she scrunched her face up and her lips spread into a wide grin then wilted into a frown.

"My dad knows Tate. What if he tells my mom?" Violet questions.

"Vi, we don't even know if you are yet. Even so one day you'll be walking around with a new baby. They'll find out somehow. Besides, he was wasted. Probably got alcohol poisoning. He might not even remember."

Violet bit on her index finger, her eyes were lowered, she nodded as she thought of his statement.

"You're right..I can't keep it a secret forever..."

Violet thought of Ben, there was a chance he'd forget the surprising news, or there's a chance he'd tell Vivian. Would she even believe him?

"Cmon, let's get out of here." He whispered in her ear.

Tate suggested that they play a game to get the stress off of her mind. Hide and Seek was pretty fun when you could teleport and become invisible to whomever you wanted.

Constance lit another cigarette, puffing out a whirlwind of white smoke, her smudged lipstick stained the end of it; she looked at the woman opposite of her.

"So, can you help us?" She begged with her eyes.

Billy had gone up in stardom. Everyone wanted her amazing abilities to help save them. Since Constance was a close friend, Billy didn't mind helping for free.

They sat outside a local coffee shop, Billy took a sip of her coffee and looked at the distressed mother in the eyes.

"Yes. But I'll have to talk to Violet myself." She explained, tapping the substance off of her own cigarette and leaning upright in the hard metal chair.

"Christ, I haven't been in that house in a couple years." Constance went on. "Is this even possible? A ghost able to give birth?" Constance was still dumbfounded at the thought.

"Well, like I said Constance. Anything is possible. You and I both know that."

"How will you help? How will she even have the baby?"

Billy waited for a couple to walk by, making sure no one would over hear them.

"I know someone from New Orleans who can help. She moved over here when people began getting suspicious of her practices."

Constance stared at her, tapping her ruby red nails against the glass table, letting the cigarette out.

"What kind of practices?"

Billy leaned in, her voice hushed.

"She's a doctor. A..special one. She knows more than you and I, she's dealt with witches, Ghosts, Demons, you name it." She blows out another cloud of smoke.

"Why would any supernatural force need a doctor?" Constance mumbled, a cigarette between her red lips and a lighter in her hand.

"Because, entities like your Son exist."

Vivian brought out her recipe book, when she was stressed she liked to cook and she was ready to become a damn bakery.

Jeffery was in a small playpen that Vivian had moved into the kitchen so she could keep a close eye on him. He was fast asleep, every so often he'd stir, he was a good baby; hardly ever cried or make a fuss.

Vivian decided to make some cherry pies, Violet always enjoyed them. She was worried for her daughter, but she knew trusted her to make the right decisions.

"Hey Vivian, what are you doing up so late?"

Chad strides in, wearing a black silk robe.

"Oh, hi Chad..I see you're…busy." Vivian gave him a look over with wide eyes.

"Yes..Travis and I are really taking a liking to each other. Pat is god knows where in this dungeon." Chad pulled out some fresh fruit from the fridge and placed some grapes and pineapple on a plate, popping a grape in his mouth.

"Where's sweet, loving Ben?" Chad spoke as he took another grape, a thick brow raising.

"I'm sure it's gotten around.." Vivian pulled out the can of cherry filling and flipped a page, trying to forget the desperate condition of her husband.

"Oh?" Chad snickered, he was pouring a bottle of champagne now.

"Look, Ben's out of the picture. He's proved himself to me and Violet that he doesn't care about us, he'd rather sneak around behind my back instead." Vivian turned to face him, her lower back pressed against the counter.

"Well this house is a place of infidelity. Look at my sorry excuse of a relationship." Chad smirked.

Vivian nodded in agreement. "Except for your little ray of sun shine and psycho. They're like two peas in a pod." He watched Vivian's face change into a mixture of emotions before he continued . "Maybe it's not all shit, if he can be happy. So can we."

"Have you thought of any names?" Tate asked, the two were in the attic. Beau had grown tired and fell into a deep sleep.

"No..its still not real to me yet.."

Violet rolled the ball to Tate, who held it in his hands, thinking of what else to say.

"I still can't believe it either. Have you felt anything?"

That was a good question. Come to think of it Violet hadn't felt any symptoms, she tracked back to when she found out and realized she hadn't felt anything since then; for a moment she thought maybe Chad's theories have gotten into her head.

"No…I haven't." Violet sounded a bit worried, she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear; her lips pursed.

"Do you think your mom can help?"

"Don't know. She never helped me." Tate spoke quick; his eyes shot up looking her in the eyes as he leaned in and pushed the ball over to her.

Violet sat crisscross now. "I don't want to play anymore." She took the small plastic ball and flung it at him. She laughed when it hit him square in the chest.

"Hey no violence. That's the rules." Tate jokes, he loved watching her genuinely laugh and smile. He crawled over to her and sat beside her. Her head leaned onto his shoulder.

"Are you scared?" Violet asked, her voice sounded so small.

"No. I'm only afraid of losing you." Tate looked down at her.

"What about our baby? What if something happens?" Violet didn't sound quite happy about Tate's answer. "Aren't you scared?"

"Violet you know I want this baby just as much as you do." Tate flinched as Violet stood abruptly her arms folded and her eyes were mean. He knew she was about to say something insulting.

"Do you?" She looked him in the eyes, he was standing now, he looked down at her; his stare made her skin crawl and the hairs on her body stand up.

"I love you Violet. And I love that baby. It's mine too. I wouldn't let anything harm you or the life inside of you."

There was silence, Tate hardly raised his voice at her, sometimes Violet wanted him too.

A single tear ran down his lover's face, she blinked slowly; her lips trembled.

"I'm scared, Tate. I'm scared of this house. I don't want to have a baby here" She admitted to him, he took her in his arms. Kissing the top of her head.

"I'm here now. There's nothing to be afraid of, I will protect the two of you.."

His words reminded her of the past, when they'd first met and the souls of the house had crept past Tate's protective eye and tried to attack her; he was there to hold her and said the exact same words except now he has to protect her and the baby growing inside of her.

Violet pressed herself against his chest, as if she were trying to mold her being into his. She was so glad to have him here; she knew she couldn't take this on her own.

The next day Violet sat by the phone. She had wired it up in her room so she didn't have any interruptions like last time; she laid on her side her soft hair cascaded behind her, flipping through some old magazines. Constance promised to call today and despite Tate being negative about his mother, Violet was not going to give up.

Violet yawned, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, she was too excited..well nervous for today's call. She flipped to a page that had popular baby names of 2000; she read through them but none of them stuck to her. She wasn't even sure if she should be picking out names.

Tate sat at her desk, listening to Netflix through her headphones; it had gotten a bit annoying when she was trying to think but couldn't because of how loud the volume was. She looked over at him, his eyes were serious. He was pretty interested in whatever he was watching.

She liked the outfit he had picked for the day. He had on a sheer almost see through T shirt and a beige jacket, followed by black jeans that fit him nicely.

He noticed her looking and smiled, the creases and lines of his face were perfect as he did so.

She wondered if he owned a brush. Some days he looked like he rolled out of bed and others he looked well put together; then again she didn't always brush her hair either.

"Hey Vi, are you okay?" Tate turned to her, taking a war bud out. "You haven't talked much. I can leave you alone if you want me too."

Violet threw the magazine off to the side of the bed. "Don't ask stupid questions Tate. This is practically your room now." She held herself up on her elbows. Nodding her head, signaling him to join her.

"Why don't you come lay with me?" She didn't mean to come off a bit seductively but her mind spoke for itself.

Tate hovered over her, leaving marks on her delicate skin, so that when she saw them she'd be reminded of him; his kisses were sweet and soft. He tried his best not to lose control; not only did she have a small frame but she was growing a..life inside of her.

Tate threw his jacket to the side and pulled off his shirt, his bare torso came into view; Violet's heart raced faster and faster as he inched closer to her mouth, his tongue slid over her bottom lip, asking for entrance; she moaned softly giving granting him access, he tasted every spot of her sweet mouth, his tongue played with hers.

Violet let out moan after moan as his strong, rough hands rode up her shaking thighs. She was undeniably turned on by his talents; she gasped as he hooked a finger over her panties.

"You like that?" He pulled away from her wet lips, whispering into her ear, he chuckled; mocking her as he slid a single finger inside of her. His mouth was hot and his eyes rolled back at how wet she was for him; she cried his name as he twisted his finger. Her lower back arching upwards as she tried so desperately to get him to add another.

Tate watched her squirm in amusement, her hair was splayed beneath her; her face resembled a pink rose, her lips were parted slightly; his name escaped them like prisoners, she tried desperately to stay quiet but with each move of his wrist it became increasingly impossible for her to be silent.

Violet threw her head back deeper in the pillow beneath her, she was so close; she could feel that familiar knot in her stomach, her eyes rolled back, tears of immense pleasure filled her eyes.

Tate could tell she was on the brink of climax, but Tate wasn't going to let it be that easy for her.

He pulled out, a small laugh bursted out as he saw the expression on her face.

"Why'd you stop?" She was out of breath and quite frankly wanted to will him away if he was going to play games.

"I think you'll like this better.." he pulled her up so she was sitting upright "but we'll have to get rid of this…" he pulled off the tank top she was wearing, revealing her small chest, he almost lost control seeing her like this.

He flipped her over, pushing her head into the pillow gently, her hair was covering her beautiful face, so he pulled it to the side so he can get a view of her as he took her.

He practically ripped off her skirt and panties, Violet gripped the blanket in anticipation; she could hear him unzipping himself.

"Violet?..are you in your room?"

Her mother's voice rung throughout the room, her heels stopping at her door followed by a knock. "The strangest thing just happened. A woman by the name of Billy Dean is here. She says she has a message for you."

Violet prayed her mother wouldn't turn the knob. She didn't want this scene embedded in her mother's brain.

"Okay! I'll be down in a second!"

Tate handed her a oversized sweater and the skirt he ripped off.

"Don't say anything.." she whispered, Tate nodded. Pretending like he wasn't furious over the interruption.

She pulled on the clothes and turned to Tate who was still half naked. "Tate put a shirt on. When my mom is gone I want you to come down stairs. I don't care what she says you have to be there." And with that she left down stairs.

"Hello Violet." Billy gave Violet a sorrowful look.

'I am so sorry you're stuck here.'

'Don't tell my mom anything, she doesn't know.'

Violet gave Billy an almost threatening look before following her mom into the kitchen.

"I made cherry pie. It's Violet's favorite." Vivian pulled a chair out for Billy who turned down the offer. "Thank you Mrs Harmon. I'd like to talk to Violet, privately. Please."

Vivian looked almost offended, but decided not to say anything, besides she didn't have the right to invade on her daughters conversations if she wasn't needed.

"Okay, well thank you for coming. Not that often do we have guests." Vivian squeezed Violet's shoulders and left the kitchen.

Violet looked at the woman in front of her, lavished in an expensive suit. "I see your career went off." Violet joked.

"Yes, it did. But this isn't about me. This is about you and your little issue." She smirked at Violet who looked at her rudely.

"Issue?"

"Well it sure isn't an convenience, now is it?"

Violet agreed with that, but she didn't like thinking of her condition as an 'issue'.

"Constance sent me. Can I smoke in here?" Billy pulled out a gold cigarette holder.

"I don't care." Violet tapped her fingers against the table. "So, how can you help me?"

Tate appeared in the doorway and Billy turned to her side.

"So, its you. The one whose been causing all the commotion." Tate looked at her as he walked over to Violet's side, Billy's eyes never left his.

"I want to be here. I have the right." Tate's personality was cold and straightforward.

Billy lit the cigarette and lifted a leg over the other.

"You're troublesome. Don't you think you've done enough here. Making this poor soul carry your offspring too?" She tapped the cigarette.

"Listen, Im not going to sit here and watch you insult my boyfriend. He is the father of this baby, I want him here and I could care less if he freaks you out. With all the shit you've supposedly said you've seen on your website, this should be a piece of cake. Otherwise, get out."

Violet tilted her head to the side, watching as Billy's jaw dropped slightly in offense.

"You said you'd help us..how can you?" Violet went on, she didn't want to waste anymore time.

Billy pulled out a small brown sack, as it hit the table with a clank, Violet could tell it was heavy.

"You have to promise that this will stay between the two of you, no one else. Not even your parents." Billy warned, she pulled out a small bottle of liquid.

"I have arranged for you to meet with Constance tomorrow at her home." Billy took a puff of her cigarette.

"Her home? Billy we're dead we can't leave this place." Violet and Tate looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh honey, this is a potion. I got this from a special doctor. It allows you to leave this place for only twenty four hours. Where ever you are when the time is up, you'll be zapped back here."

Violet's mouth dropped. "So…we can leave this place?" Billy nodded before continuing her statement. "But, I am only giving this to you so you can properly go to appointments for the baby. This cannot be used for the faint of heart, if this gets into the wrong hands.." Billy gave Violet a menacing face.

"I get that..so how does it work?"

Billy leaned in on the two. "Take a droplet tomorrow morning. That's all it takes. If you were to down it, it'd still be twenty four hours. So don't try to extend the time. So, tomorrow you will go to Constance's and the special doctor will be there and so will I. I have a meeting in thirty minutes so I have to go. I left a letter in the bag explaining what all of these medicines are for. And Violet. Stay safe."

Billy squeezed her hand and escorted herself out of the home.

Tate took a look in the bag. "What do these do?" He picked up a blue bottle, bewildered.

"Tate did you not hear that with this we can leave? Even if it's only for a day. This is awesome." Violet hugged the bottle to her chest.

Tate hugged Violet and they exchanged sweet kisses as they went back to her room to read further on about the odd medicines Billy Dean had given her.


	10. Child's Play

**A/N:** sorry for the long wait! Thanks to everyone who has recently favorited the story! Means so much to me! This chapter took me ages to finish! I really enjoy how it came out! Let me know what you guys think!

Constance held a framed photo of her son, a shaking hand with a lit cigarette gripped tightly between her thin, lanky fingers; tears painting her aged face.

A song played on the radio behind her, her kitchen was littered with dishes, legos scattered around the table top, juice boxes and crayons decorating around the painful little blocks that Constance regrets buying; she can't even walk into her kitchen barefoot without stepping onto one of them. No matter how many times she cleans them, there's always more.

She sniffled ever so often, taking the wine by the bottle and downing it. She should be cleaning for tomorrow; she had gone to the local market to get some fresh fruits and vegetables and some freshly cut meats. The bottle of wine wondered into the cart as well.

Constance stared at what would have been Tate's senior photo, he was dressed in an outfit that she bought just for the photoshoot; a long yellow sweater, a dress shirt tucked underneath and jeans without the damn holes that she didn't like. His hair wasn't a mess and he was smiling like an angel. You would think he was the kindest person alive.

Tate was so handsome, he could have been a model or movie star, he was smart, talented in many ways. He could have been anything but all of that potential was diminished by the problems he faced.

Constance set the frame heavily on the table with a thud and smashed the end of the cigarette into the ash tray, wiping away her damp cheeks, mascara ridden tears covered her fingers. It was one of those nights; A night where she wished she was dead and her children were alive, leading successful lives, she wished she had paid more attention to them.

"Mama?" A small, sleepy voice pulled Constance out of her trance, she quickly stood up, pushing the chair further back, trying her hardest not to look like she was having a break down.

"Yes sweetheart?" Constance quickly made her way to the little one who was rubbing his eyes with his tiny palms, blonde hair a mess and tears in his eyes.

He reminded her of Tate when he was small.

"I had a bad dream.." he sniffled, rubbing his hands on his blue pajamas. Constance crouched down and opened her arms out, he ran into them; clutching her silk robe. He snuggled into her chest and put his thumb in his mouth. Constance always told him not too suck on his thumb, he was 2 and a half now; but right now she didn't care. She scooped him up and stood up straight.

"It's okay..mommies here. Don't worry.." she rubbed her cheeks on the top of his head, he looked up at her, thumb still in his mouth and smiled, two little dimples creased on each cheek; his crystal blue eyes fluttered shut, he was exhausted.

Constance walked around the kitchen with the sleeping boy in one arm while the other was cleaning, she turned off the radio, shoved the legos, crayons and what not into a trash can. He has so many that a few being thrown out won't bother him. He won't even notice.

Michael began to snore, he was definitely asleep. A deep sleep.

Constance slowly made her way into his room. Stepping over stuffed animals and yet again more legos. She carefully placed him onto the bed and tucked him in. She leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

"Goodnight.." she whispered and turned on the dimmed lamp that lit the room with LED stars and moons.

She had a lot to clean before tomorrow.

Tate watched Violet sleep, she had fallen asleep on his lap, she was so excited for the next day. Though it was only a few houses over. She was ecstatic.

He couldn't sleep. As always he had something on his mind keeping him awake.

Tate thought of the baby. He thought of what everyone would think of him or her. The baby would never lead a normal life. It's a ghost after all. He wasn't even sure if the baby will make it full term; that thought never crossed his lips though, because he knew Violet would be paranoid and probably angry at him for thinking that way. But how could he not?

She was a ghost giving birth to a baby. He didn't know how that worked. Of course he knew the process of conception but when you're dead that's just…impossible. Absurd.

Tate could remember when she died like it was yesterday.

He had proclaimed his love for her by a piece of chalk on her chalk board and playing her favorite song. Tate was so nervous for her reaction when she got home. He wasn't sure if she loved him; but he knew he wanted nothing more than to stare into her chocolate eyes for eternity and kiss her soft velvety lips until they bled.

She was an angel with a dirty mouth and a damned past. He was a devil with malicious intentions; but with Violet he was who he wanted to be. Free.

When he found her almost lifeless body sprawled over her bed, an empty bottle of pills laid in her hand; she looked at him with wide eyes before they rolled back; he was torn, he screamed her name so loud his throat became sore. He dragged her body to the bath tub, she was coherent enough to cry and gagged when he shoved his index and middle finger down her throat to empty her stomach of the pills. She threw up some, but not enough. Tate cried and kissed her wet cheeks until her sniffles stopped.

Tate held her body in his arms, he was angry at himself. He should have saved her, if only he'd been there sooner to stop it. He wanted her to live a happy, long life; but now she's stuck here. Forever. And he didn't want that.

Since then he's promised himself that he'd never let her be in dangerous situation. He loved her more than anything. He'd do the impossible for her.

Violet sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes, letting out a soft yawn.

"You're still awake? It's four in the morning." She blinked twice so her vision of him wasn't blurry and distorted.

"We're dead. We don't need sleep." He joked. "Did I wake you up?" Tate gave her a familiar pitiful expression as he watched her pull up the blankets.

"No..its cold in here." Violet hugged herself. "And I'm too excited for tomorrow. Can you believe we can actually leave this place?" Violet smiled in awe; she could finally take Tate to the record store that he missed, they could go to local concerts and run along side the beach at night, barefoot; she could feel the cold sand sinking in her feet and the freezing water sting her skin.

They could run into the abyss and be free for only a moment in time, the moon would kiss their skin and the stars would dance above them. She would be apart of the life around her again. She never realized how precious life was until it was taken from her. But now she felt like she could shake the world with her finger tips.

Tate smiled at her excitement. He wasn't as excited as she was though. All they were doing was visiting Constance.

He could already imagine his mother giving him lipstick marks all over his cheeks and the smell of cigarettes would suffocate his lungs. Tate still didn't like his mom much. He is happy she took that mistake he made with Vivian and raised it as her own.

He didn't want him running around reminding him of something he'd like to forget. Tate didn't even see the child as his. He could care less about what happened to him. He only cared about the baby inside of Violet and though that was cruel, Tate didn't care.

Violet went on talking about the things they could do tomorrow.

"Didn't that lady say we can't go crazy with it?" Tate reminded Violet of the one rule Billy gave her.

"I don't care. Of course I'll use it for appointments for the baby, but I mean, appointments don't take twenty four hours. We'd have the rest of the day to ourselves! We could go back to the beach. Or go somewhere we've never been before. I still haven't seen all of LA." Violet gushed, her fingers ran through her silky and always smooth hair.

"But what about your mom? Ben? They'll notice we're gone. They might catch on if we're gone to long." Tate spoke reason into her flooded mind; he stared at her with a brow raised.

He always had to think of the logical side of things. "Tate. I don't care! What are they going to do?" Violet grabbed a pillow from behind herself and hugged it to her chest; her back relaxing against the head board of her bed.

"They'll steal it and then we'll be fucked. I know this place, I know these souls. They're so thirsty to leave this place that if they even knew about this they'd form a riot." Tate leaned in so his eyes were at level with Violet's.

She looked him in the eyes and decided he was right, she couldn't risk letting any of the ghosts out.

Violet folded up the dream of hers and tried to forget about it. Tate could tell she was upset, he kissed her nose and snuggled himself against her small body; his eyes shut.

"Goodnight."

The next morning Vivian awoke with a panic. Jeffrey wasn't in his crib.

The frantic mother screamed and ran throughout the hall, she knew all to well who the culprit was.

Ben was cradling the baby in his office, Jeffrey reached for Ben's finger, opening his small mouth; letting out a cry when Ben reached away. He had tears in his eyes.

Vivian bounced down the stairs and caught sight of Moira who was mopping the living room.

"Moira!" Vivian screeched, the little old maid turned in a fright. "What is it Vivian?" Vivian had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Where is he? Where's Ben?"

Moira looked at her strangely. "He has Jeffrey, he said it was okay with yo. He's in the office." She explained, trembling.

"He's not allowed to have my baby in his rotten hands."

Vivian moved past the old woman and ran into the office, almost breaking the door.

She stood silently at the sight. Ben looked up. He looked…like hell.

"Give me Jeffrey, Ben." Vivian glared at him. Ben chuckled, his odd behavior scared Vivian slightly; but she wasn't leaving without her son.

"Why are you laughing?" Vivian stood in front of him now. Her eyes were glued into his.

"This isn't your baby. It's mine." A voice that Vivian had never heard before came out of his mouth. A devilish grin ran across his mouth.

Violet sat in the bathroom as she waited for Tate to finish showering. She was already dressed up; she wore the same thin, black turtle neck she wore the day she began showing symptoms; this time she wore purple tights and a pair of combat boots and a tribal cardigan much like the one Tate owns.

"We could have showered together." Tate poked his head from the shower curtain, his dirty blonde hair could pass for brown as it was dripping and matted to his head.

"Tate. I told you, if we were to take a shower together it'd take us forever to get out! I wanna be there early."

Tate rolled his eyes and returned to his shower, she could see the silhouette of his naked form, he had a broad and strong chest and long equally as strong legs.

She tried not to pay too much attention to his body or she might have to join him.

The water turned off, signaling that he was done with his bathing. Violet handed him a towel.

"So, how do you know it's time to go? Wouldn't they call?" Tate pulled up his boxers and noticed the obvious blushing on Violets cheeks.

"What?"

"Nothing. I don't wanna wait for a call. We're going whether your mom is ready or not." Violet bobbed her head with attitude. "You have to be nice to her Tate. No bullshit. You have to promise to be nice."

Violet warned him, Tate was fully dressed now. He wore a black shirt and a cardigan just like hers but larger than his size and a pair of light washed jeans and his favorite black converse.

"I know." He nodded, clearly annoyed. He rubbed the towel over his head, his hair ruffled up.

"Okay. Good. Let's go." She dragged him out of the bathroom and back to her room.

"My parents won't know I'm gone. They never check on me. So if we're gone for a few hours it won't matter." She explained, running to the side of her bed and hitting her knees to grab the small bag and pull out the brown bottle with the clear liquid.

"You go first." She shoved the glass bottle into Tate's hand; he scrunched his face in question. "Why me?"

"Because I said so."

Tate sighed and shrugged before popping the cork out of the bottle and letting a drop or two onto his tongue.

Violet was half expecting a magical cloud to fill the room. But that didn't happen.

"Do you feel different?" She circled him, he looked the same. He shrugged again and handed the bottle to her. "Nope. I feel the same."

Violet swallowed before tossing her head back and letting the liquid drop into her throat. She gagged in disgust.

"This tastes like vodka! Ugh!" She stuck her tongue out and Tate laughed. "Maybe it is. We could have been lied too." He too the bottle from his hand and searched it for a label.

"No. Billy wouldn't lie to me. And your mother is going to help us." Violet glared at him for making such a negative assumption.

"Whatever." Tate crouched down and put the bottle back into the bag, pushing it as far as he could under her bed.

"Let's go." He stood and looked at her, she looked nervous.

"Don't be scared, I'm here. " Violet fluttered her eyes shut as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

The two shut their eyes and Violet pictured the sidewalk over the gate of the this prison. She felt like she should be tapping her shoes together like Dorthy did.

Violet's eyes were shut tightly, the sound of birds and a dog barking caused her to open them slowly.

Tate looked at her and they both smiled brightly and laughed in complete bewilderment and happiness, Violet stood on her tiptoes and pulled Tate in for a kiss.

"Get a room!" A passerby who was in the passenger side of a car screamed out at the loving couple.

Violet pulled away to get a glimpse of who it was but they had drove off too fast. She turned to look over the gate at Murder House and she felt a pang of guilt knowing her mother and baby brother were still in there.

"Cmon Vi.." Tate took her hand and they made their way down the street to Constance's house. Violet looked up at the blue sky and she could feel god smiling at her.

Tate stood outside the house, he knew his mother was in there. Her beat up car was in it's usual spot.

Constance peaked out her window in that moment and her eye's widened. Tate noticed her in the window and gave her the same stoic expression.

She disappeared for only a moment, the sound of a door being unlocked made Violet's stomach churn in excitement.

"Oh my gosh. It's been so long. Come in, come in." Constance hopped down the stairs of her entryway and grabbed the two by the hand and pulled them in.

Violet thought her house would be different. But it's the same. Except her fridge was littered with a child's hand prints and drawings. Violet's heart sank when it dawned on her whose drawings they belonged too.

"You two are a bit early. Billy won't be here until this evening. A special doctor will be accompanying her." Constance smiled at the two who stood awkwardly in her kitchen. "Would you like some fresh fruit?" Constance opened the fridge and pulled out a platter of fruit and placed it on the table top.

"I'm good..thank you." Violet took a seat at the table. Tate sat next to her.

Constance gave him a loving glance and rubbed her hands together, thinking of something to say.

It awkward and silent until a small voice echoed into the kitchen and Constance mouthed the word: "shit."

"Mommy I made a mess." The little boy ran into the kitchen and showed Constance his red and blue hands, the same colors painted on his cheeks and nose. He looked at Tate and Violet and slowly put his hands down. He was shy and ran to Constance who picked the scared child up, he burrowed his head in her shoulder.

Constance was blushing in embarrassment and excused herself and quickly took him to his room.

Violet's heart was racing fast and she could almost faint. That was her half brother. He looked just like Tate but with blue eyes. She looked over to Tate who stared at his hands. Saying nothing.

"I'm sorry about that. He's a little mess maker." Constance entered the kitchen again and looked at the two who were in shock.

A knock on the door relieved everyone in the room.


	11. What do we do now?

**A/N:** sorry for the wait. I've had a lot of family issues and it's gotten in the way of my writing. I hope you all love this chapter. Thank you for reviewing! Means so much! Enjoy!

"Are you afraid of me?" Tate brushed a stray hair from his lover's cheek, watching her lips curl into a quirky grin.

"No. I'm not afraid of anything." She claimed. He knew she was lying, everyone was afraid of something or someone, but he went along with it and in return he pressed his lips to her temple and rested his chin on the top of her head. His eyes wandered off to the family photo on her nightstand.

"Are you sad that you won't grow up?" Tate felt the hitch in her breath, she leaned her head up to look him in the eyes and shrugged. "I guess not. I'll be young forever. I won't have to worry about being old and grumpy and wither away at some nursing home." She joked, but he knew deep down she wished she could go back.

Tate wrapped his arms around her, pretending not to see the tears in her eyes.

"I love you Violet. I'll be here forever if that's what you want." He murmured, kissing the tip of her nose and then her cheeks until she gave out a small childlike laugh.

"I want you to be here Tate, you're the only one who makes me feel sane." Violet explained, she looked down at her hands that were placed neatly in her lap. She cocked her head to the side before she continued. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you." She admitted. Tate could hear the pause before she said those three words that would make him feel alive again; even for a few seconds.

Tate's eyes lit up, the hair on his neck stood straight and his heart felt as if it were about to leap out of his chest. All this time he was sure she didn't love him, that she was confused or that she was just settling for him because she was stuck here forever and they had a thing before she died. But she loved him. He could cry in joy and scream until his lungs gave out.

Violet stared at him. Her cheeks were bright pink and her lips were tight, her hands played with her hair.

Tate lunged forward and attacked her lips with his. Violet's hands went up in shock and she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him in closer.

Their bodies collided in passion. Violet could feel herself letting go, she knew that forever meant that she'd love Tate. No matter what, no matter how fucked up it may seem, she loved him with every ounce of her. She had given up and succumbed to him; a part of her wanted to run. And maybe she should have.

Violet looked at him from across the table, his eyes met hers and he gave an awkward smile. His hand ran through his shaggy hair. Violet reached over and took ahold of his hand.

"I'm nervous too. But we can do this." She squeezed him and watched the nervousness wash away from his face.

"Hello my darlings."

A middle aged woman with deep red hair and overdone makeup entered the room behind Billie Dean. Her heels clicked against the tile with fierce.

Constance offered the two water to which they declined and took a seat at the dining table, across from Tate and Violet.

"This is the Doctor that I was talking about." Billie smiled and looked over to the woman who couldn't keep her eyes off Tate.

Tate kept his eyes on her as well. He wasn't too trustful.

"Let's get down to business." Constance leaned in, her eyes were wild with exhaust and alcohol.

The red headed woman drummed her false nails against the table before she spoke; her long lashes bounced off her cheeks as she grinned and turned to Violet who flashed her a quick grin.

"So, how old are you?" She asked, her eyes bore into her soul, literally.

Violet swallowed the dryness in her throat. Suddenly everyone had their eyes on her. Constance huffed.

"16. But I would have been 18 by now." Violet rested her elbows on the table top. Her eyes boring into the stranger across from her.

"I see. You're so young. I'm so sorry you died at such a young age."

Violet felt a pang of frustration. What was this? A pity convention?

"Yeah. I hear that all the time. Can you help with this baby or not?" She bobbed her head to the side.

"Well I can try. But first I'd like to know more about you. All I know is your name and that you're pregnant with a potentially danger-"

Violet stood abruptly. "I don't know who you are but I didn't come here to give you my life story lady. Either help us or don't-"

"You've got quite the attitude." The woman snapped her dainty fingers together and suddenly Violet's hands were at her sides and her chair closed in on her legs, causing her to slam into the chair and be dragged even closer to the table, any closer and it would be too tight for her.

Tate and Constance stared in shock. "What the hell? What are you?" Tate circled over to her. "What the fuck is this?" He went on.

"Tate please.." Constance began but was cut off.

"No. What is this? We came for help. Not some intervention with some witch bitch." Constance gasped in embarrassment at this, while Billie Silently snickered. Violet was still comprehending what just happened.

Tate watched the woman for a reaction and a reason for why he shouldn't kill her right there. He was dead already, he didn't mind bringing another soul to the other side with him.

"Oh sit down. You don't scare me." She shooed him away and surely he went to his seat with a pout on his face.

"Now if you two would calm down and let me introduce myself. My name is Leann. I am a witch, you sir are correct. I was born with many gifts. Thank you for noticing." She took a breath before she went on "And..I am here to help you with your precious baby my dear." Leann leaned in and wrapped her cold hands over Violet's, who felt as if she were in a bad dream. 'Witches? What the hell?'.

"A witch? Like sacrifice animals and humans kind of witch?" Violet questioned, a brow raised.

Leann laughed, mocking the young girl's lack of knowledge.

"Oh no, I'm a good witch. I wouldn't hurt a living thing."

"What about a dead one? You know we're dead right." Tate stared at her through his long lashes.

"Of course I know that. Why would I be here? I wouldn't hurt either of you. This is a very rare case. A ghost becoming pregnant by another one. How odd is that?"

"Very." Tate answered.

"Well. You two are in luck, I know exactly how to help. All you have to do is come to my home once every month for a ultrasound or when you have any questions or issues. It's just like a regular doctor's appointment." Leann clapped her hands together with joy and a bright smile on her face.

"Wait, we don't even know where you live. How do we get there?" Violet questions, her head began to spin with all of the thoughts being yelled at her in her mind.

"I'll give Constance my address. I've already scheduled an appointment for you to determine how far along you are. Also, Constance will be driving you two to my home. How kind."

Violet didn't quite like how enthusiastic this woman was. But this was her only chance.

"Okay…when's the appointment?"

"This Friday. Four in the afternoon." She pulled out a small notepad out of her purse and scribbled something onto it, folded it and placed it into Violet's hand. Her dainty soft hand squeezed Violets lifeless ones.

"I will be looking forward to seeing you then my dear." She gave Violet almost a pleading stare.

"Thank you. You too.." Violet placed the paper into her pocket quickly. She had a feeling she was the only one who was supposed to read it.

Constance lit a cigarette and puffed a cloud of smoke before hurriedly asking a question Violet couldn't believe she'd forgotten.

"So. She's a pregnant ghost, what should she stay away from? This has to be different from a live woman's pregnancy." Constance's hand shook as she went on.

Leann pondered for a moment before answering.

"Well, you cannot die, well, die again. Otherwise the baby will die, and will linger within you forever, which is sad within itself, you have to stay away from anything or any entity that might want to hurt you. As for foods, well since you are pregnant you will have to eat. I know that sounds absurd for a ghost but you will be very hungry and thirsty throughout the whole pregnancy."

Violet tried to remember the last time she felt anything but nothing. She also thought about how now she has to stay even farther away from Haden.

"If you do not meet these needs you will be met with excruciating cramps, vomiting and black outs. Here, I actually brought something for that exact issue." Liliana pulled out her purse again and rummaged through it before she pulled out a prescribed pill bottle.

"Here. This will demolish any cramping or vomiting."

Violet grabbed the bottle out of her hand and read the labels.

"How long will the pregnancy be?" Constance tapped her cigarette.

"That depends on the spirit of course. Anywhere between four months to nine like a normal one. But that is more abnormal."

"When the baby is born. Will it be born dead, or alive?" Tate's question gave everyone a bad taste in their mouths.

"Yes and no. The child is still a soul, a soul that is not a attached to a body. The child will only grow to the age the parent died at, so in this case the child will stop growing between the ages of 16 to 18." She explained. Tate and Violet had a hard time wrapping their minds around it.

Leann excused herself and left along with Billie Dean Constance hurried behind to banter before returning, leaving the awkwardness to linger in the room again.

"So, Violet. I expect you two to be here at 3:30 on Friday." Constance let out the cigarette.

"Of course." Violet watched how she stared at Tate and for the first time she felt sorrow for her.

Tate glanced to the fridge where a photo of himself and Addie was.

"Where's Addie?" Tate questioned, his brows furrowed, his eyes searched the room for her belongings.

Constance gasped slightly, her eyes welled up and she cleared her throat before she could muster up the courage to answer.

Violet shut her eyes as Constance told Tate what happened. As if she were expecting a bomb.

Addie was Tate's best friend. He protected her, he would tell her countless stories of when they were younger and how he'd have to protect her from the assholes who'd look at her the wrong way or insult her. Tate would always say that he wished that Addie would grow up and live a long happy life; and that she'd get away from Constance. And Murder House.

Violet could never muster the courage to tell him she was gone. To be honest, she almost forgot about Addie, as horrendous as that sounds. She's almost forgotten everyone she met outside of Murder House. She thought it was best that he didn't know.

Tate yelled. He denied it. He roared in a way that made even the dead weep. He flipped the table with streams of tears running down his face.

"You killed her! You selfish excuse of a mother! You did this! You were tired of taking care of her! You pushed her away!" Tate screamed. Michael began to cry in his room and Constance was shaking, her back against the counter. Her mascara ran down her cheeks as she began to weep.

"Tate! Stop!"

Violet yelled. Tate paused, he'd almost forgot she was standing there. She had tears running down her face, her lips quivering. Her arms folded as she choked out the words.

"It was my fault…if I hadn't put makeup on her..if she hadn't had the idea to be a..some pretty girl on Halloween..she'd be alive. Don't blame your mother. She was trying to be a good mom. Tate, it was me."

The only sound in the room was Michael's wails for Constance who was noticeably crying now.

Tate hiccuped slightly, his lips were wet as well as his face. His brows moved as he spoke.

"You..you knew?" He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Yes. Tate I'm sorry. I thought it was easier that you didn't know." Violet jumped when Tate yelled.

"How could you not tell me? My sister's dead! Vi, she was my sister. She was already beautiful."

Constance stepped around the mess to take ahold of the distressed teen, for the first time; Tate buried his head in his mother's shoulder and cried. He held onto her for dear life as they both wept. It was a bitter sweet scene. Violet stood there, watching the two as she felt sick to her stomach. Not because of the baby, but because she was overcome with guilt.

Michael entered the room, he was crying too from all the noise. He looked up at Violet, his arms stretched out for her to pick him up.

Violet began to cry. Her eyes poured out like a faucet. She crouched down to hold the sad child who clutched onto her for comfort. Not knowing he was holding onto his sister and that Tate was his real father.

"Does it hurt? Knowing she'll never be yours?"

Haden mocked his pain. I guess it was the only way she could cope with hers.

"No. Because I know one day. One day she'll come back. She loves me." Tate watched as Violet fell asleep on the couch. How he wished he could be with her again.

"Why do you like her so much? She's so..plain! She's a bitch too." Haden hissed in Tate's ear, her breath disrupted the hair by his ear.

"I love her. I can't tell you why I do. Because I don't even know. I love her so much. I'd die for her. I'd kill for her. I'd do anything to see her smile. She's apart of me. She's all I see, all I can hear and think about. She's invaded the deepest and darkest part of me and made it light again. You wouldn't understand. You don't see her the way I do."

Tate expected Haden to laugh and roll her eyes but instead all he heard was sniffles.

"She's lucky. At least you love her."

And she was gone.

Tate watched her turn in her sleep.

"I love you Violet."


	12. Baby names

**A/n:** So sorry this took awhile. I had to get my internet fixed. Anyhow if you've messaged me I will be getting back to you soon. This chapter is long so please enjoy! Next chapter I will introduce more characters! Please review and thanks for everyone who is reading! Also thanks for 1k views!

"You'll never amount to anything."

Constance's words echoed throughout his brain. As he drove down the 'dangerous street' as his mother called it. Nothing was as dangerous as he was. He fantasized about killing his own mother. Watching her angry eyes turn stone cold with death. Tate smirked at the idea. He hated her. Especially her new 'lover'. Whose got his head too stuck up her ass to see she's using him for the house. He's a sick joke too. Tate wouldn't mind spilling his blood either.

The only things stopping him from killing the two were his siblings. If he goes to jail then Addie and Beau will be taken away; and he can't have that. He knows they'd be treated like animals. He knows all to well how cruel people can be.

Tate took a sharp right turn into a dark alley way, the car screeching; causing him to groan. He had stolen his mother's rather old car. It was past midnight, he knew she was passed out drunk.

Tate parked the car and waited. Finally a dark figure emerged from the side of an abandoned phone machine and they exchanged, Tate gave him a fifty dollar bill he stole from his new 'dad'; Lawrence and the familiar man in the trench coat gave him his fix.

Drugs had given Tate a new found purpose. With all the nightmares and suicidal thoughts that have consumed him. A line of coke would ease the voices telling him to hurt himself and others.

He knew what was going on was serious. He took psychology in school, he was sure he had some type of mental illness, and frankly; he didn't give a shit. He wasn't going to a therapist who'd only toss him a bottle of pills and say "it'll get better".

He had given the voices a title. He liked to refer to them as his dark self. The part that wanted to kill. And deep down, he knew it was winning.

He wasn't always this way. He can remember when he wasn't messed up. School wasn't so bad and he had a couple friends, had good grades and even a college he wanted to go too. But now his 'friends' act like they don't even know him. They ignore him every chance they get. He could care less if he even finishes High School. He just wants out. From what? He doesn't know.

Tate sped down the street, blasting music his mother would yell at him to turn down. He was high on adrenaline; it was moments like these where he felt like the king of the world.

Tate watched the street lights fly by like fireflies, he gripped the steering wheel as he went faster, there were no cops out tonight since it was a school night. Most cops were too busy monitoring bars anyway.

He finally made his way to his destination.

He parked his car and got out, taking a deep, lonely breath as he made his way to his favorite part of the beach.

He sat on a sandy log and stared at the water softly waving at him, mocking him almost; the water was free to roam where it pleases and he was stuck here. Alone. Trapped by his own mind.

The sound of the waves made him feel so small. It was so vast and beautiful. Nothing could interrupt it. For a moment he wanted to jump in. But he didn't. Instead he only watched.

Tate thought of many things. But one thing was in the spotlight in his crowded mind this particular night. Love.

Tate has never had any interest in any girls in school. Sure he's slept with a couple. But he never loved them and they never loved him. Just two teens who were lost and trying to find there belonging. Not looking or trying to be found.

He wondered if he'd ever be in love. Or be capable of it even.

Tate twirled a marbled black pebble in his fingers. He couldn't picture himself being in love. But he wanted so badly to be loved. He tossed the pebble into the burned out fire pit in front of him.

He came to a realization that he wasn't going to wait for some chick to come by and make his life worth living. He already knew his life wasn't worth living. If only he knew.

Violet stared at him, he was quiet. Probably mad at her for not telling him about his sister. Violet hated seeing him this way. She knew he was hurt.

"Tate…are you okay?" She placed her small hand against his shoulder and flinched as he pulled away as if her touch stung.

"Listen Vi, I'm not in a good mood. I want to be alone." Tate turned to look at her over his shoulder, his eyes were rimmed with irritation.

Violet pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear and nodded, trying to hide the fact that she was about to burst out into tears.

Tate noticed her change in tone and turned to face her and sighed. "It's not your fault. You were trying to help me. I get that. I'm just mourning. I lost my sister." Tate's face twisted in disgust as he finished his sentence.

"You're not mad at me?" She questioned.

"No. I mean I was at first. But I understand now. Don't worry. I love you. I will always love you."

Violet's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in to kiss her forehead and disappeared.

She didn't know quite what to do now. But she understood why Tate wanted to be alone.

Violet hugged herself. Quite shaken. She was afraid. God, was she afraid.

Violet was all he saw. He wanted to paint the world Violet. He wanted to kiss her until his lips bruised. He could stare at her all day. She was gorgeous. She dressed strange and she had a bad habit of never filtering her words. But he loved her. She was his.

She was the girl he wished saved him when he was alive. Maybe then they'd have a chance.

Maybe if he had her, he would have gotten help. He wouldn't have lost it to some girl he only ever met once. If only she were there to love him. They wouldn't be dead right now. Stuck in some shitshow.

Tate was taken aback by how strong he felt by her. It started off as fantasies of himself making love to her. Touching her body in ways he knew she didn't know existed. Then it turned into routine waiting periods to see her, to speak to her. She was so smart. So perfect. He couldn't wait to see her again and when he was waiting he was thinking of her. The fantasies never stopped though, they did get more vulgar as time went on.

Tate wanted to love her the way she deserved.

"Are you scared?" He mocked, her cheeks were red and her lips were slightly swollen from the intense kissing. Her eyes were on fire as she stared into his. He'd finally gotten her where he wanted her.

"No..its just cold down here and my dad could walk in at anytime.." she explained, this was her first time doing something like this. Her body was begging for more. She wanted him so bad. He almost felt bad.

He felt as if he was about to ruin her; and in some ways. Maybe he did.

"Cold? You don't feel so cold to me.." he kissed her again, making her body fire up like firecrackers. His hands ran over her body with ease, pulling up her skirt that he always thought was a little too long…

She gasped when he touched her. Her eyes searched his. She was so innocent and perfect. He loved seeing her so vulnerable.

Tate liked to revisit these memories when he was alone in the basement. They comforted him in a weird way.

Tate decided to go through some old belongings, most of his stuff were taken by police for evidence. So he didn't have much aside from his clothes, books, and some old posters and a yearbook or two, and lastly some baby photos and such. He came across a photo of his sister & him when they were younger, playing at some random playground.

He could tell she was never truly happy living with his mother. He can vividly remember Constance threatening to throw her into a home if she didn't listen.

Tate tried to remember the last time they spoke.

"So how's home?" He asked, waiting on the stairs outside of the house, waiting for Ben to call him in.

"Not so good. She tells me I'm bad and that I'm not very pretty." She pouted and looked down at her feet. Her dark brown hair covered her eyes.

"That's not true. You're beautiful. Just the way you are. You know that right?" Tate lifted his hand to take ahold of hers. He was fuming.

"Do you really think so?" Her pout turned into a gleaming smile.

"Of course. You're perfect. Don't let that old bitch try to change your mind." Tate squeezed her hand and let go; she was silent in thought.

"Hey..do you like Violet? I see you throwing rocks at her room at night."

"How do you know her?"

"We're neighbors dummy." She laughed. "I can tell you like her. She's pretty. I like her."

Tate smirked. "She is pretty. I like her a lot." He admitted. Addie giggled. "I'll talk to her for you if you want. I think she likes you too. I can tell by the way she looks at you."

"You think so?" Tate chuckled, his brows raised.

"Yeah. I hear her listening to love songs and she usually listens to sad ones. She smiles a lot more too." Addie whispers slightly. "I think she might be in love with you." Followed by a giddy chuckle.

Tate rolled his eyes with a huge grin and red cheeks. "Sounds like you two really know each other.."

"Addie! There you are get-" Constance came rushing through the gate with an angry face that melted into confusion when she saw Tate.

"Tate..how're you? Come here Addie." She pulled her by the hand with an awkward smile.

"Good I guess." He shrugged, staring at her through his bangs.

"Good..good. I miss you."

"I don't." He lifted his head up. "You should leave. I have an appointment in a few minutes."

Constance sheepishly walked away with Addie along her side. Addie turned to wave goodbye and he did the same. Not knowing that would be the last time he saw her.

Tate realized death was the only freedom she had. Constance would always treat her as she was lesser than. Always. He knew she wouldn't be able to escape. He always thought of death as Murder House, never really thinking about the real afterlife. This was just a curse. Addie was somewhere free, free and happy.

Tate felt the tears run down his cheeks. He would always be sad over her death. But he knew she was happy somewhere else.

He placed the photo back and wiped away the tears.

"Why're you crying? Did she dump you again?"

Tate sighed in annoyance. 'Why did you have to die here?'. He pretend he didn't hear her. Maybe she'd go away.

"You know…having sex with me would really piss her off…you must be good at it. By the way she's screaming…" Haden mimicked a moan and then giggled.

Tate turned to face her with tired eyes.

"You wish. I'll never be with you, I love Violet. And besides I wouldn't want to risk catching something." Tate stared at her in disgust.

"Oh you're funny. STD jokes? Real rich." She glared at him and folded her arms. "You're pathetic. Crying over her again."

"It's not her. Violet and I are together for good. I lost my sister." Tate raised his voice, causing Haden to pull back, her eyes narrowed in sympathy. "Oh…I'm sorry.."

"Right. Now go back to Ben." He turned to the stairway. "I can't. I haven't seen him in days. He's no where to be found. It's like he left or something."

"What do you mean?" Tate didn't feel quite right when she said that.

"How would I know? He stoped coming to see me…I'm so lonely."

Here we go again.

"Tate? I thought you were mourning?" Violet emerged from under the stairs with a look of distaste.

Haden smirked at her.

"Violet, its not what you think. I was just leaving to go find you." He grabbed her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Violet didn't look too convinced.

"Don't worry princess. I'm on my way out." Haden rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked into the dark shadows behind her until she disappeared.

Violet furrowed her brows and turned to Tate.

"Are you..okay?"

"I am now." Tate kissed her and squeezed her tightly against him. Violet giggled and rested her head on chest.

"Let's get out of here."

The two were now in her room, browsing the internet for baby names.

"I didn't know this would be so hard."

Violet had gone through about 100 names and didn't like any of them.

"Well let's decide when we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Tate flopped onto the bed, making waves in the mattress and almost knocking the laptop out of her hands.

"Watch it. This is expensive." Violet exclaimed.

Tate laughed and rolled onto his side, he grabbed a pillow and rested his chin upon it. "Aren't you sad? The baby will grow up..here. They won't have a chance to get out." He twisted his face in a sorrowful fashion, his eyes drifted to Violet's who dazed into the screen of her laptop.

"I know..but I don't want to think about that."

"Why? You have too. What about Haden. Your dad?" Tate went on, staring at her like a Lion after its prey.

"Why're you doing this?" Violet slammed the laptop and shook her head in annoyance. "Why are you making it even more stressful than it already is? I know, okay? I know."

Violet blinked at him, Tate swallowed and nodded, a sly grin ran over his lips, exposing his perfect white teeth.

"What?"

"I was just saying the truth. No need to get Violent, Violet." Tate scrunched up his nose in a joking manner and pulled her onto her side so their faces were inches away from each other.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, taking in every detail, line, and every strand of hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

Violet runs her fingers through his shaggy locks, they were soft and tangled.

"Sure." He watched her mouth for a response.

"Why do you love me?" She watched the strands of hair fall onto his face, he looked at her with confusion.

"Why? Well, because you're you. You're the girl who taught me that life..well the afterlife wasn't all shit." Tate chuckles, leaning in to kiss her forehead and then her lips. There were millions of reasons why he loved her.

Violet smiled against the sweet kiss, and giggled.

"Why do you love me?" He pulled away, with a stern expression; he almost regretted asking. Almost.

She had to think before she spoke.

"You saved me. In many ways. You..you're my best friend." Violet turned to lay on her back, her head facing him. He seemed to like her response and blushed. Truthfully Violet wasn't sure why she loved him. But those were obvious reasons.

"I wish you were alive when I was. You would've saved me."

Those words kept Violet up all night. They were just words to him but bullets to her. How tragic, she knew if she were alive when he was, that she could've stopped it, could've stopped him.

Tate lay next to her, snoring softly, he slept so much now.

Violet couldn't sleep. Of course, she was dead. That was painfully obvious. Instead she pondered on the realization that witches were real. That didn't shock her too much. She was pregnant with a ghost baby after all.

But the thought of saving Tate kept replaying in her mind like a record player.

Was it too late to save him?

"Violet! Violet are you in your room. Honey please answer! This is important." Vivian banged on the door with force waking Tate and the exhausted Violet.

"Ugh, your mom is kind of loud." Tate grumbled and rolled over, covering his ears. It was already hard for him to sleep.

Violet rubbed her eyes and waited to regain consciousness before answering.

"Good morning.." Violet mumbled sarcastically, entering the hallway and closing the door behind her.

"Your dad..he..he tried to attack Jeffrey and I."

"What? Dad did?"

"Yes! I have Moira in the room with the baby. I couldn't find you yesterday. Are you okay?"

Violet shook her head and folded her arms and swallowed before speaking.

"Yes…yeah I'm fine. I'm just…why would he do that?"

"I don't know! He was acting strange speaking in this weird accent…he even went on about you and a..a baby! What baby?" Vivian wiped away the tears, staring at her dumbfounded daughter.

"I don't know. Mom, he's just losing it."

"I know. But I'm scared for us."

"I know mom-" a pang of nausea hit Violet like thunder and she practically pushed her mom out of the way before tumbling into the bathroom and puking. Her mother ran after.

"Oh my god! Violet!" Vivian crouched down to pull her daughter's hair out of her face. The look her mother gave her could have sent Violet into a heart attack.

"Violet..you're gaining weight in your face…"

"No I'm not. I'm fine..I got poisoned a few nights ago and I'm still sick-" Violet gagged and spewed into the toilet.

"Oh no. I'll get you some tea, stay here." Vivian pulled Violet's hair to the side and disappeared.

"I thought she'd never leave." Tate rushed in and pulled Violet up, she was weak again and looked sickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I really look okay?"

Tate ignored the attitude and turned the faucet on of the bath, tossing in some random soaps. He turned to Violet who was hunched over the counter, her hair was so flat and it stuck to her face like glue.

"I'll go get your fresh clothes. Your mom should be back soon." Tate kissed her cheek and vanished.

With little strength, she pulled off her clothes and emerged into the bath. A sigh of relaxation slipped past her lips.

"Why are you in a rush?"

Chad watched Vivian stare impatiently at the microwave, tapping her nails against the table.

Chad was starting his day of with a mojito, coffee and an old magazine.

"It's Violet, she's puking..I thought some tea would help."

Vivian jumped when the "Beep." Went off. She grabbed the hot mug.

"Oh, so sunshine's finally told you about the bun in the oven?"

Crash.

Violet was so relaxed she had forgotten about her mother and the awaited tea.

She placed her hands over her abdomen and smiled, genuinely. She imagined what it'd be like to hold the little trouble maker.

Suddenly, a small flutter ran across her abdomen. Her eyes widen and she sat up, ignoring the freezing porcelain on her lower back.

Tate finally opened the door, peaking in shyly; his eyes were on hers. Questioning if he can come in.

"Tate. The baby.." She beckoned for him to come in.

"What? What about the baby?"

"I think I felt it move." She placed both her hands over her lower stomach and there it was, a very faint but noticeable kick.

She gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"Vi?" Tate placed the clean clothes on the counter and closed the door behind him and made his way to her.

"It moved Tate."

She was glowing with excitement now. Tate dropped to his knees and kissed her cheeks first, then her neck, lips and forehead.

The two cried with joy and rejoiced in the silent relief that the baby was safe and that everything was going to be okay.


	13. Hush

**A/N:** I know this chapter is late. I apologize. The original got deleted and I had to rewrite it so many times! I'm finally happy with it! It's super long so enjoy! I will get the next chapter up next week or the week after! Also thank you for the views! Please leave feedback! You guys inspire me!

-1994:

"What are we going to do?"

She kept asking herself. It became a mockery now. Her life; she always imagined herself lavished in jewels and the finest clothing. Her children would be just as glorious as she was, perfect, if you will. A loving husband by her side and she was set to live her dream.

But how could she? Shes lost everything. Her son had committed an horrendous, evil deed. She almost didn't recognize his body in the morgue; laid out stone cold on a metal slab; the white, harsh lights casted his true color.

He looked evil. She cried, she begged god to turn back time and maybe she could have stopped him. But as always, time was never giving. It didn't give a shit about you, or anyone else; even a mother crying for not only her son, but the ones he killed.

Constance was bombarded with death threats, she was sued; which resulted in her losing the house, she left Larry as fast as she could. Banishing him from ever coming near her or Addy again.

She got half of what he had left, which was barely anything. Enough to buy a new home for Addy and her, a way to start new.

Constance watched as the movers auctioned off her belongings, some of her most expensive jewelry and dresses were sold to help pay off the lawsuits. But she didn't mind, not in this moment.

She stood in the middle of what used to be the living room. It was empty, lonely. It almost made her sick.

Constance wiped away the pain by excessive smoking and cheap wine.

The sound of her weeping echoed throughout the home and awoke something she'd never believe was possible.

She had her back turned, facing the unlit fire place; shaking with the guilt pounding onto her back.

"Why are you crying?"

A familiar and rather snarky voice frightened her, she screamed as she turned to face the direction it came from.

Her jaw dropped and her knees felt weak, as if her entire body was made of broken glass.

Tate stared at her in confusion, he looked around and turned back to her. Brows raised as he rolled his eyes.

"What's going on? Why're they taking everything away? What did you do?"

He glared at her, he assumed she'd lost the house due to her and Larry splitting up. He wanted to laugh at her face. But for once, he felt bad for her. She looked, ill. He's never seen her so upset. Not even when Beau died.

Constance mustered up the words, afraid to say anything; in fear that she was losing her mind and that Tate was going to haunt her forever.

But Constance knew that the dead can be lost wandering halls, stuck in time forever.

So she said it. Between gasps and tears.

"What I did? It's what you did, Tate. Why..why would you do something so heinous? How could you?"

A look of complete confusion washed over him, he furrowed his brows and blinked at her. He stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What did I do?"

Tate still doesn't remember the reason why he was killed. He read the articles online. There were countless bashing comments; praising his death. Oddly, he agreed. He was a monster.

He's done so much evil. Caused so much, too much pain.

But now, that he has someone he loves and a child on the way. That part of him made him sick, he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He was determined to change.

But he couldn't deny those taunting voices that crept around his mind like tiny bugs. He was convinced that he died mentally ill and because of that, he could never fully recover.

Tate watched Violet sleep. After her spout of nausea and cold sweats, all she wanted to do was rest. She cried for awhile, not sad tears, but happy ones. She had finally felt the baby move. It was a realization for both of them; that this baby was coming.

He sat on the rug, playing with cards by himself. The same deck of cards he's been playing for years now. He wasn't really paying attention; he kept thinking of the unborn baby. As he has been for awhile.

Violet had began to show, slightly, at least he could tell. She wore baggy shirts and dresses often so you wouldn't know she was pregnant; but when she's in her underwear or laying on her back; her clothing aligning with the tiny bump, he can see it very vaguely. It was barely visible, but he knew every inch of her body; and if anything changed, he'd be the one to notice.

He placed the cards in front of him. He was bored and quite frankly, scared. He wasn't sure if he had the patience to be a father or even the ability too.

Violet yawned and shifted her position so she was looking at him; her eyes were still tired, she could have fallen back to sleep if she wanted; but seeing Tate sat on the rug, waiting for her to wake up, it made her lips curled into a small; comforting smile.

"How long did I sleep?"

Tate jolted up and turned to look over his shoulder, he balanced his left hand on the rug as he got up.

"About an hour. Not too long."

"Oh, what were you doing? Watching me?"

"Sometimes." Tate shrugged, his thick wooly sweater ruffled against his sides."I wanted to make sure you'd be okay."

Violet sat up and rested her back against the cold headboard behind her; she ran her fingers through her tangled hair before she spoke again.

"It's strange, I haven't felt anything since I died. Aside from extreme boredom and being constantly exhausted…" she leaned in, a small chuckle passing her lips before she continued.

"But I'm actually hungry. It feels…so weird. I guess that's just what being pregnant is."

"I can make you something." Tate leaned a leg over the railing of her bed, his eyes lit up with the eagerness to tend to her will.

"Tate, when was the last time you cooked?"

An embarrassing look of confusion washed over his face.

"I cant even remember. I never really cooked.."

Violet shook her head and laughed, her honey colored hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned in to kiss his rough lips.

Tate's lips spread into a wide grin as she did this, he leaned in even further.

"It's okay. I can make some soup or something."

Tate knew Violet liked doing things by herself, even now, he would be glad to do whatever she asks. But she doesn't need him.

Violet searched the cabinets high and low. But there wasn't anything that she was particularly hungry for. She shoved some tea boxes out of her way as she went for the canned soups.

Then it dawned on her. Vivian, her mother never gave her the tea she had promised. With all the commotion she must have forgot; but it wasn't like her mother.

Violet concocted an excuse for why her mother never came back, she had a new born baby to take care of and maybe he was fussing. Violet felt guilty in a way, her mother should know she's having a baby; but she's afraid of how'd she'd react. What if she never speaks to her again?

Violet settled for some mediocre tomato soup, she poured it into the saucepan and waited for it to heat up. She can remember being little and loving when her mother made it.

"Hey Violet.."

Ben entered the kitchen, his eyes lowered, he looked about ten years older. It shocked her. She wasn't too sure about talking to him; after what her mother said.

Violet kept her distance from him, he sat at the table and folded his hands together.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting…" he sighed before speaking again. "It's just been so hard not being around you and your mother and Jeffrey." He trailed on.

Violet felt a rush of uncomfortable sadness; but a red flag went off in the back of her mind as their eyes met.

He kept eyeing her stomach, ever so often, she could feel him watching her like she was some animal in a zoo. She pretended he wasn't watching her, or rather; her baby.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me." Ben watched her pour the red liquid into a bowl. She wasn't so hungry anymore, she felt a knot in her stomach, she was incredibly nervous.

Violet tried not to look at him, this was probably the most unsettling moment in her life..or afterlife.

"I know about your condition. And I'm not happy about it."

"Excuse me?" Violet furrowed her brows setting the hot bowl on the counter next to the stove.

"That thing isn't a life. It's a curse." Ben chuckled lowly and nodded his head toward her abdomen.

She placed a hand over the tiny life inside of her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Violet spat, she gasped when he closed in on her, he seemed so much taller and he gave off an unsettling, eery vibe. So much unlike the man she grew up with.

Seconds felt like minutes before he grinned and spoke again.

"I'm still your father, you don't talk to me like that."

Violet backed against the stove and stared him in the eyes, she could see herself in his rather large pupils; she looked so small. So scared. Not for herself, but for her baby. She knew this wasn't her father.

"Go awa-"

"That doesn't work on me. I'd think you'd know that. You're a smart girl." He chuckled again with a side grin.

"What do you want?"

He was silent for a while. "I want that baby."

Violet grabbed the bowl next to her and splashed it in his eyes, he screamed dramatically, a low guttural groan seeped out of his throat as he toppled over the table; his fingers clawing at his eyes and cheeks; profanities emitting from his crying mouth.

Violet tripped over his legs and fell to her knees, Ben lunged over, wrapping his arms around her neck; Violet began to cry and gag as she tried to scream out for help; his forearms locked around her tighter as her breathing became shorter and shorter; all she could think of was her baby and that if she died, it'd die too, but it'd never come back; the thought gave enough strength to dig her nails into his skin but to no avail, she even banged her head against his but it was no use; her vision became blurry and for the first time she prayed.

A sudden loud, popping sound almost bursted her ear drums and her vision went black.

Vivian threw the gun on the tile and ran to Violet alongside Tate who was crying out for her; he pressed his ear against her chest in hopes she didn't die. His eyes rolled back in relief as he heard a faint beat.

"Is she alive?" Vivian grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Yeah, thank god we came in time. I fell asleep, I should have been awake…" Tate sniffled, biting his lip as he held the tears back.

Vivian shockingly placed a hand over his back, soothing him.

"It's okay…what's important is that she's alive. That..the baby is alive.."

Tate turned to her, tears running down his cheeks, his brows furrowed, his mouth slightly open in question.

"Chad has a big mouth. But let's not worry about that. Let's get her somewhere safe before Ben wakes up."

Tate lifted her up in his arms and shut his eyes and suddenly they were in her room, Violet laid on her bed, Tate and her mother stood over her.

"How did you do that?" She turned to him.

"You learn a lot when you're dead."

Vivian sat next to Violet and wiped the dry tomato soup off of her face, her neck had purple and blue watercolor like bruises. Vivian teared up at the sight.

"I don't know what to do about Ben. I left Moira and Travis with the baby, I needed someone strong to watch over them. In case Ben came after us again…"

Tate watched Vivian cry over Violet's unconscious body. He wasn't sure what to say or do.

Violet was breathing softly, almost wheezing.

"Watch her while I get some water and a warm rag, if Ben is still there I'll deal with it." Vivian patted his shoulder as she disappeared, leaving Tate alone with her precious daughter.

He ran to her side and placed a pillow behind her head, kissing her temple and cheeks.

Suddenly, she awoke, startling him in the process.

"Get off of me!" She pushed Tate and jolted up, placing her hands over her neck and then her stomach. She turned to Tate with wide eyes and sighed, then the fear took over her eyes and body again, she turned to him and blinked away the upcoming tears.

"Did I…die?" She tightened her lips with anticipation.

"No, we got to you in time."

"We?"

"Your mom and I. I woke up to loud thuds and screaming and your mom shot your dad and we made sure you were alive. But barely.."

Violet began to sob uncontrollably, Tate couldn't hold it in and he cried too. Holding her to his chest, her hair suffocated his senses; her sobs sounded like nails against a chalkboard. Tate wanted to take away her pain, he begged God to take it away.

Violet calmed down enough for when her mother came back, they hugged each other and Violet cried when Vivian told her that she knew about the baby; and that she would never hate her and that she loved the life inside of her and that she'd do anything to protect it. Tate knew that was a huge weight off of her shoulders and that was what she needed: her mother.

Vivian stayed for awhile until she had to go back to Jeffrey. She kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Tomorrow is your ultrasound..don't worry." Tate pulled off his thick sweater and got into bed, Violet was quiet, he could tell she was still freaked out over her dad attacking her.

"Vi…I love you. I'm sorry that had to happen." He pulled her close to him, she groaned as he she moved her head to lay on his chest properly.

"I know…I love you too." She murmured, in the back of her mind she was worried about the unborn baby and if it survived the attack or not. She didn't want to think about the possible chance that she was now carrying the unborn ghost of her baby. It made her sick to her stomach. Literally.

She barely slept that night and when she did, it caused her to worry even more.

She dreamt she was the only ghost in Murder House and that she was all alone, in a dark and lonely place. The sound of a baby crying caused her to frantically search the over exaggerated rooms in hopes of finding the frantic infant. But she never did. She awoke in a cold sweat, checking the room in alert; afraid her father was lurking around.

Violet only felt relief when Tate wrapped his arms around her shaking body. She felt so sick, she felt bad that he had to stay up and watch over her; although he'd promised, she still felt like a burden.

"Are you okay?" Tate played with a piece of her hair, it felt like a soft bead of sand between his fingers; he watch her lips quiver as she opened them.

"No…Tate. My dad tried to kill our baby. How would I be okay?" She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, she was so tired. But she knew that tonight would be the night she doesn't sleep.

"I'm sure your dad got into Dr Montgomery's drug stash and that he's got all messed up.."

"No….no it wasn't drugs. It's something else. I know it is. He didn't look, or even feel like my dad. It was like some life force took over him." She turned to look at Tate who pouted his lips and leaned in to curl himself against her sleepless being.

"Whatever it is. I'll do anything to stop him from attacking you. Anything, I won't let him hurt you...I'm sorry Violet.." He kissed her cheek, but she had no reaction to it, only the crippling anxiety sparked through her mind like crazy. She knew this wasn't good for her or her child.

So she did the only thing she knew to do when she was stressed and wanted to relieve it, fast.

Violet surprised the shaggy haired boy by straddling him, she leaned in kissing him with need; soft moans escaped her lips as his hands roamed her body, finding her sweet spots, he knew exactly how to please her and make her forget the world around her.

Tate was gentle, he knew if he was rough that he could hurt her; especially with her condition. So he took it slow, made her shiver with longing for him. She wiggled her hips in reaction to his mouth pressed against her most precious area, her face grew crimson and her eyes rolled back, her mouth was forming silent words, as his tongue did it's magic on her; he was getting quite excited by her hair pulling and thigh shaking. She whimpered his name like it was the only word she knew; and in that moment, it was.

Violet could feel herself coming to an end, she pressed herself against his willing mouth as hard she could, her fists were full of his dirty blonde hair; he moaned against her making her let out an exceptionally loud cry.

Tate knew she was close, she was so close to ecstasy; but he loved to tease her. He loved to watch her face twist into disappointment as he stopped. She looked so cute angry.

He pulled off her panties completely and frantically undid himself, he's wanted her so long and she was always eager for him to be inside of her, she loved it as much as he did.

Tate wasted no time. He went slow, though he wanted to go so hard that she was begging him to stop; he had to control himself. Her soft moans made it even harder to stay at the agonizing slow pace. Violet grabbed onto his shoulders as he quickened his movements, she gritted her teeth in discomfort, her neck was still sore; but she didn't care. Tate leaned in to kiss her, he groaned against her lips, sending vibrations throughout her body. He rested his shoulders above the nook of her neck so he could enjoy the heated kissing, Violet clawed at his back as he went deeper inside of her; she wrapped her legs around his hips, her toes curling as she cried against his mouth.

"Be quiet..they'll hear you.." Tate pulled away and whispered into her ear, she couldn't help it, she had forgotten how talented he was at this.

She was close again, she could feel each limb start up like a lighter, her stomach erupted in intense pleasure and her legs felt like gelatin, she tightened around him, Tate kept going; he watched her eyes roll back and her brows knit together, her face was so red that he was afraid she'd always be tainted that way. She whimpered as he kept going, she was so wet now; Tate lifted her legs over his shoulders and balanced himself on his knees, his eyes were glazed over, tired almost, his lips were wet, his usual pale skin had a wash of pink, his bangs stuck to his forehead and his chest was rising up and down frantically. He took ahold of her thighs and kept going, she covered her mouth, she had a lone tear run down her cheek, her body was so weak and sensitive; but he kept going.

Tate knew he was close now, though he wanted this to last forever; he knew Violet needed some form of rest.

He squeezed her legs as he pounded into her, not as hard as he used too, but enough to emit cries from her, he bit his lower lip as he came; Violet shivered as he fell next to her. He couldn't speak.

"…I love you." Violet rolled to her side to face him. His eyes were shut, he had to catch his breath before he could find the words to speak.

The corner of his mouth cracked into a side grin.

Violet shifted to her side, her back facing Tate now; who brushed his bangs away, exposing his forehead. He can't deny the fact that sex with her was the best he's ever had; as cliché as that sounded. It was true, but he'd never wanted a girl so bad in his lifetime; he always had to have her. Always.

Vivian felt lonely. Without Ben she felt lost. It made her feel desperate; but it was true. She missed him but she knew he didn't deserve to be apart of the family; especially now that he's attacked his own daughter, whose pregnant. Vivian almost had a heart attack when Chad cheekily exposed the big secret. He told her the house knew so it was only right that she knew. He had a point.

Vivian held the baby to her chest, he was sound asleep; he was a smart baby, like Violet was.

Moira folded Jeffrey's onesies and baby blankets. There wasn't a word spoken between either women, but they both knew it. Whatever possesses this house, has gotten Ben. Moira was fully aware of it, Ben was weak, careless, indulged in infidelity. Everything this house stood for.

Vivian didn't want to admit it.

She worried for Violet, she still didn't trust Tate. She was afraid he wouldn't know how to take care of her, or the child. He loved her, of course; everyone knew that. But he couldn't take anything. He had a horrible temper and with the knowledge of his past. It only made her even more afraid. Moira had let her in on Tate's past and it made her sick to her stomach.

But she couldn't do anything. They were stuck there and truth is, he's the father; and he has every single right to see his child.

"You'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." Moira closed the door as she left.

"I hope so."

Tate couldn't sleep, well he already wasn't sleeping. He was restless; he was angry. Ben had tried to kill Violet; knowing her condition. Tate wasn't sure what had gotten into him to make him so hostile; in fact, Tate couldn't feel Ben's spirit in the house, he hadn't been able to for awhile. He thought it was quite strange since he can sense the footsteps of even a mouse. He tossed and turned in bed, he'd watch Violet who had finally succumbed to sleep. Her bruises had faded, but she was still sore, she hung onto him like a child. Really, he should be cherishing this moment. There's not many like these.

Tate hated how slow time was, especially when you were aware of it.

The next day, Violet awoke to nausea and back pains. Her head felt as if it were made of cement; needless to say. Her morning was short of exciting.

She spent it locked in the bathroom, alone. Tate was ordered to stay in her room by the phone, for when Constance called; though he'd rather be helping her, he knew he had to listen to her.

He played around with her belongings, what little she had left. He found a bunch of baby photos of her, hidden in a drawer of random items; she always had that pouty smart ass glare, even as a small girl, he stumbled across some of her high school photos; she was so beautiful. From her golden hair, to her soft skin. Sure, she was strange, but she was like him. She dressed not to impress anyone but herself; and really she didn't care about those things herself. She wasn't afraid to smoke, to mouth off and voice her opinion. She was strong, but she was also afraid. She'd never admit that, not to anyone; but she was. Hence the reason Tate knew he was the only one to protect her, he was only afraid of one thing: Losing her.

Tate stuffed the photos back in their place and went along, he had resorted to playing around on her laptop.

Violet had finally calmed down enough to take the medicine she was given, she wasn't sure if she should take it regularly or when she's having symptoms; but either way, it went away.

She sat in the shower; her legs were too weak to hold her. She was on constant alert over her father. Tate had promised to watch out for him. Violet should be excited for today. It'll be the first time she gets to see this baby. But she was afraid it had died due to last nights attack; she hadn't felt the baby move since.

The steaming water soothed her along with the aroma of fresh flowers.

"Violet? Honey? Are you okay? If you need anything, let me know."

Vivian called through the loud slapping of water; the sound of the squeaking knob halted its stream.

"I'm fine. I'll be out soon." Violet answered. She had to get ready, she was going to be gone for at least a few hours. It frightened her leaving her mom alone with her dad running rampant. She also had to conjure up an excuse as to why she'll be gone; with her mother hanging around it won't be as easy to go to appointments. Violet thought about telling her but Billie's words of wisdom echoed into her mind; maybe she could talk to the lady today about letting her mother know.

Violet threw on oversized wooly beige sweater that hit her knees and her favorite purple tights and when she got to her room she'd throw on some shoes. She decided to let her hair air dry.

Tate had on a flannel with a basic black top underneath, a pair of worn out blue jeans and his typical black converse. He picked up a brush of Violet's and shrugged and put it back

in its place, taking his fingers; he decided to ruffle them through his hair, he didn't like how it looked combed out.

At last, the phone went off; he hesitated to answer but he knew Violet would tear him limb from limb if he ignored it.

The old age phone felt so cold and uncomfortable against his ear.

"Hello."

Constance perked up and cleared her throat.

"Hi Tate..are you and Violet ready? You two should be here soon. The doctor wants to see you two early."

"Yeah we'll be there."

A pause of silence made this even more awkward for the two of them.

"After the appointment, I can take you two to your favorite part of town. Would you like that?" Constance didn't mind bending the rules to make Tate happy; or well, not have him hate her guts.

Tate remembered the place she was talking about. It was the part of town where he used to go when he was upset or down. He contemplated the idea.

"I'll talk to Violet." He could hear the desperation in her voice as she hung up.

Almost on queue, Violet entered the room dabbing a toweling against the ends of her hair.

"Did she call?"

"Yeah. She wants us to be there pretty soon."

"Why so early?"

Tate shook his head and raised his shoulders, he watched her lower her eyes in thought.

"..okay well we should go."

"Did you tell your mom?"

"Well if we have to leave now I can't really say anything, she questions everything. I'll just say I went invisible for a few hours. We're dead. It's not like much can happen to me."

Violet mumbled as she got on her hands and knees and stretched her arm as far as she could to reach the brown bag. She rummaged through it until she found the little magic bottle.

Tate took the bottle from her hands and took a small

sip, still immune to the pungent taste. Violet almost gagged when it was her turn.

Tate put everything back and took ahold of Violet's hand.

"Are you nervous?"

"More than ever."

The two shut their eyes and disappeared, when they opened their eyes they were in front of the gate again. Violet winced as the wind caused her damp hair to brush against her skin.

"Let's go." Tate took her hand and they hurriedly made their way to Constance's home. From a distance you could see her getting the car ready. The car she used to have, that held all of Tate's memories was gone; instead she replaced it with a even bigger piece of crap.

"Hi you two!" Constance clasped her hands together and herded to couple into the back of the cigarette soaked car.

"I didn't know you had a car." Violet rolled the window down to get a breath of fresh air, the smell of cigarettes would usual calm her but it's making her want to hurl again.

"Oh, I got this not too long ago."

'And you've managed to fuck it up.' Tate thought as he buckled himself in, making sure Violet did the same.

Constance started up the rickety vehicle and began to drive.

Violet enjoyed his very simple moment. The palm trees and birds chirping, the sound of the wind zipping past them; cars zooming and stop lights. When you're dead, things like this feel like an amusement park. Tate was awestruck at how different everything looked now. The old pizza place he used to work at was replaced by some thrift store, his favorite record store was demolished and turned into a huge sitting area with a large spouting water fountain.

Tate hadn't thought about how things have changed. But now it was quite apparent that he's been dead for some time now.

Constance made rather awkward small talk.

"So, Violet are you feeling sick? You know a glass of wine always helps."

Violet looked at the woman and smiled shaking her head.

"I don't want to take any risks."

Constance took a rather sharp exaggerated turn into a very rundown neighborhood.

"..where does this lady live?"

Violet squeezed Tate's hand as the vehicle came to a halt.

Constance turned to look at the two, she had on dark sunglasses and her signature red lipstick, her lips spread into a grin.

"We're here."


	14. And, there was two

**A/N: so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Recently lost a family member dear to me. So it has been difficult to return to writing. But I assure you I am back! Thank you all for following along with my story. It has come a far way and I am excited for future chapters. If any of you have baby name ideas I'd love to know. Just shoot me a PM. I will credit if I choose. Thank you for the reviews as well. I am grateful! Enjoy!**

Violet stared at the old fashioned home in front of her. It was lavished with lilacs and multicolored tulips. On her porch sat a rather large white cat that lazily stretched under the shade; hiding from California's sunshine. The house reminded her of egg yolks with how yellow it was, trimmed with white. The large windows were tinted and lavender colored curtains blocked her view of the inside. It looked out of place in a neighborhood like this.

"So. This is it?"

Violet spoke, Constance chuckled and turned around to look at the confused girl. Tapping her cigarette onto the passenger seat missing the ashtray in the cup holder.

"What did you expect? A dungeon? A secretive spot in the woods with a cauldron?" She smirked, her smudged lips wrapped around the cigarette for one last puff before she rammed it into the ashtray, making it this time.

Tate turned to Violet and smiled sweetly.

"Are you still nervous?" He cocked his head to the side trying to catch a flaw in her words.

"Yes…and no. What do you think it'll look like?"

Violet suddenly thought of a baby with hooves, split tongue and horns. Her skin crawled. It sure felt like a demon was inside of her.

"I don't know-" Tate was cut of by a crude chuckle by who else but his mother.

"You won't know what it looks like until it's born. Hell, Addy looked like a shitty finger painting in her ultrasounds.." Constance sighed in half sorrow and delight in her rather off joke. "But she was beautiful."

There was a brief moment of silence before Constance unlocked the door.

Constance stomped up the stairs in an attempt to look classier than she really was. Tate went ahead and Violet tugged along behind him.

Constance knocked on the door and rang the bell. Tapping her right foot against the wood. The white cat from earlier meowed angrily and ran from Violet when she kneeled to pet him. She had somehow forgotten she was dead and that most animals hated her. Aside from the black cats that reside around Murder House.

The three paused as the sound of heels trailed to the front door and the knob turned, revealing the witch from before but with platinum blonde hair and an extreme push up bra.

"Hello! Thank you for coming a bit early." Her southern accent brought warmth to Violet, something about it made her feel safe. It was the equivalent to a fresh baked apple pie or the chicken soup from your childhood.

Constance practically let herself in, Tate on the other hand waited for Violet; She knew he was just as nervous as she was.

The living room was decorated brightly. Couches with lacy throw pillows and family photos. It looked straight out of a at home decorating magazine. It smelt of apples and cinnamon. You wouldn't think this woman was a witch. Violet wanted to second guess herself but didn't, especially when she got into the basement or well…office.

"Come, watch your step sweetheart. Don't want you tripping down these steps." LeeAnn led them to a door that was padlocked. She opened the door to reveal a hospital bed, a sonogram machine and medical equipment that sat in the corner, a 7 foot bookcase and a lab table full of cylinders and boiling pots.

"Don't mind that. It's just my spell station." She explained when she noticed Tate's worried expression. "That has nothing to do today's appointment." Her long nails tapped against the hospital bed as she beckoned Violet to take a seat.

"I'm going to need you to lay down and pull up your shirt. I don't have any gowns at the moment so we'll have to make with what we got. Can you dim the lights?" She asked Tate who awkwardly turned the switch down to her liking.

"Thank you. If you want, you can stand next to Violet, or sit with your mother." LeeAnn jimmied her way into the large white coat and reached for the blue latex gloves next to her.

"Go with her. You're the father." Constance sat by the bed and waved Tate to Violet, not that he needed to be told to be with her. Tate stood by her side and grabbed her hand as LeeAnn squirted a quite cold gel onto Violets abdomen, emitting a gasp from the young girl, Tate annoyingly stared at the witch who chuckled.

"Sorry sweetie. I forgot to tell you how cold it is."

"It's fine. I'm just ready to finally see him or her..." Violet bit her lip slightly as the tool ran over her lower stomach, a buzzing sound and white noise appeared, along with a loud thudding heart beat.

Violet got that familiar sinking in her stomach when she heard this, her eyes lingered over the screen. Tate furrowed his brows as the rather grown fetus appeared on the screen, it was facing away from them.

"Hold on…let's see if we can get his or her face.." Violet stared in amazement as the life inside of her was right in front of her eyes. The baby suddenly turned over and struggled to stretch it's arm out. It looked as if something else was blocking it from doing so.

Violet leaned her head up as she noticed this and stared at the doctor. "What's going on? What is that?"

"My god…" LeeAnn pressed the tool harder against her stomach.

"What!" Violet raised her voice, as well as trying to make out what LeeAnn was going on about. Her mouth hung open when she began to realize what was going on.

Tate's eyes were glued to the screen as well and his eyes widened as another baby's head came into view from the end of the first baby's feet.

Constance gasped and stood beside Tate to get a better look. "Is that another one? She's having Twins?!"

"Calm down. Just because they aren't born yet doesn't mean they can't hear you." LeeAnn hushed Constance who gave a rather offended glare.

Violet felt her head spinning. Twins? Two babies? She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't.

"Are you sure?" Violet stared at the screen, the first baby was grabbing at it's feet as the other one tried grabbing the other's foot as well.

"Does that answer your question? Yes you are. And your due date is much sooner than I thought. It looks like you have maybe three months left till they're here."

Constance fell back into her seat.

"That's impossible." Tate cut in, picking an argument with her.

"Oh? So a ghost impregnating another is? Listen, I know what I'm talking about. Now, let's see if we can find out if we have two boys, two girls or a set of both…."

Tate watched as she zoomed in on the babies private areas. It was strange to watch, since he had no clue as to what he was looking at.

After a few minutes of weird angles and foot tapping, LeeAnn zapped her index finger, her nail the pointer, to a spot that Tate nor Violet knew was.

"Well, baby A, is a boy. I don't know about B, must be shy."

Violet stared at the screen, her son was now facing the camera head on, she felt as if he was staring at her, but of course that wasn't possible.

After a few photos and terrible jokes on LeeAnn's part, it was over. Violet, Tate and his mother now sat in the living room, facing the witch doctor who held her fat pet who glared at Violet as if she were ghost. Oh the irony.

"So, it looks like you're having identical twins. Most likely baby B will be a boy as well, but who knows in your case. I will prescribe some special herbs that will further help these babies grow."

"How far along are the babies? They looked almost full grown.." Tate asked, still in complete shock.

"They'll be here probably before the three months. In that time your tummy will balloon. I'm surprised it hasn't yet.."

Violet felt a flutter and she mentally smiled. She was having twins. She had only planned for one. But two? How was that going to work? She'd never have alone time ever again...as if that'd be a bad thing.

LeeAnn handed Violet her ultrasounds and another bag of medicine, they scheduled another ultrasound date and Violet thanked her, before she left along with Tate and Constance, LeeAnn stopped her in her tracks.

"You are very strong. Young. Beautiful. Be careful."

Violet stared at her with confusion. "What do you mean?" Her large eyes narrowed at the woman in front of her.

LeeAnn sighed and lowered her voice.

"Tate... he's..a dangerous soul. Your babies…they can bring such pain to this world being apart of that kind of danger. I'm worried for not only you and them, but humanity."

She had tears in her eyes now and Violet's cold veins began to simmer.

"You don't know him. He'd never hurt our kids. You hear that? Ours. How could my babies be dangerous to the world?" Violet felt the scratching urge to slap this woman.

"I hope you are right. But the devil is always a charmer."

"What is that-"

"Vi? What's taking so long?" Tate emerged from behind the stairs. LeeAnn hid the fear in her eyes by faking a huge smile on her face.

"Oh nothing. Just talking about the due date. That's all. Y'all run along. I'll see you next month."

And with that, they were on their way back home. Or well, prison. Constance stopped by and gifted Tate's infant clothes and toys, even some old books.

"I'll take them in with you. I haven't been inside that house in ages." Constance swooned, taking a bag full of clothes, toys and books jumbled into one, with her right hand as she made her way back into Murder House.

It was quiet except for Violet and Tate and they knew why. Almost everyone in the house hated Constance. She knew that, she just didn't care.

"Now where is everyone?" Constance tapped her worn out heels against the cursed floorboards, each creak and snap of the wood caused the souls to burrow deeper into their hiding spots; like small children huddling in crawl spaces while playing hide and seek. But there was always that one kid who blew it for everyone.

"Hello, Constance." Vivian appeared outside of her bedroom, Violet could hear the two upstairs awkwardly "catch up".

Violet plopped onto her bed, her arms crossed and her eyes lowered. She was overwhelmed with the idea of twins…but she was also biting her lip at what LeeAnn said.

The devil is a charmer. Those words echoed in her mind all the way back to murder house, worst of all; she wasn't sure if Tate heard it all. How long was he there? He had both an amazing and annoying talent of eavesdropping.

Tate sat by her and placed a hand on her knee and gripped it.

"Don't be scared. I'm here." He leaned in to kiss her soft cheek, which turned into a sweet kiss, Violet shut her eyes; kisses like this weren't too often. Especially from Tate. He either kissed her with agony or lust. But, there were in betweens; like this, where he kissed her and she could taste the love pouring out of him and into her very soul.

Violet's mind tumbled back to their first kiss, it made her entire body light up, his lips were the match that she needed. He awoke her sexuality.

Before him she never really thought of sex, sure she had her moments like any other human being, but she never was the one to go out and search for it. It didn't help that she never had a boyfriend, nor a guy she liked. All of her old girl friends had sex, but they always got their heartbroken or they turned into shells of themselves which must have been the same thing. But that wasn't the reason she didn't want sex, not because she was waiting for marriage or to be out of college; or afraid of getting her heart broken. She just wasn't that into it. Until Tate.

He was gorgeous. His shaggy blonde hair that never stayed in place, eyes that pinned you against the wall and a mouth that wouldn't stop. She felt as if a spell was cast onto her.

"Tate. I told you, if you mention my daughter in any sexual, devious, manner. I will be forced to call your mother and assign you somewhere else. You understand me?"

Tate rolled his eyes and snickered at the already upset doctor.

"What can I say? She's perfect. I like to think of tight she is and how wet her mouth will feel against my dick."

Ben sighed and rubbed his forehead. Anger, discomfort, embarrassment wore heavily on his face.

"Times up. Next time I hear anything like that I will discontinue our meetings. Got it?" Ben practically hissed at the devilish teen whose right brow raised ever so slightly. A hint of a smirk crossed his cursed mouth.

"She's not a little girl anymore. She can make her own decisions." Tate said before he left, slamming the door behind him before Ben could process an answer. Ben hit 'end' on his recorder and shook his head; now he had to worry about Tate not only hurting himself and classmates; but god forbid get Violet in the mix.

Violet had overheard the entire conversation and felt herself strangely become turned on by Tate's words. She found herself imagining the scenarios in her mind before she went to bed; she'd often dream of kissing him. She was slowly but surely falling for him.

She can recall the first time they began messing around. Between her fathers runs and her mother's appointments; the two had quite a bit of time to live out their unspoken fantasies.

"Tate.." she whispered, she was supposed to be studying for a test about dead poets and Tate was a Wikipedia for all things poetry. But, one thing led to another. As it always does.

"Don't be shy. Just be quiet. Moira is cleaning the halls. I saw her." Tate pressed his palm against her mouth. Her eyes bore into his; she nodded slowly and he pulled away, she watched; waiting for the next action. The sounds of her heavy breathing echoed throughout her room.

He pulled down her panties, smiling at the tiny black skulls that weaved the fabric. Violet rolled her eyes at him; but her stomach was catching butterflies as her most precious area was revealed. She watched as his eyes caught hers before he pulled off his thick wooly sweater and pulled her by the waist so her legs were dangling off the bed; he leaned down onto his knees; hitting the hard ground, he wrapped his arms around her legs so she wouldn't kick so much. And she was, especially with what he was about to do.

Violet made an attempt to cover herself with her shirt but to no avail, Tate kissed her inner thighs; his breath tickled her skin, causing goosebumps and chills to race up and down her spine. She watched in anticipation as he knowingly teased her, she opened her mouth to complain but instead she cried.

He ran his tongue over her most sensitive areas, he gently sucked at her clit which caused her toes to curl into themselves, Violet's hands reached for his blonde locks, she pressed herself closer to his tongue, he used the tip of it to create figure eight motions, he unraveled his right arm and began to run to hand over her body, he grabbed at her breast and tugged at her erect nipples, which were pink and swollen from his fingers.

"T-Tate.." she whimpered as she weakly sat up on her elbows to watch him once more, his eyes met her once again; a smile crept upon his lips as he ran his tongue over her clit again emitting a gasp from her, but that wasn't enough; he wanted her to be choking on her words.

Tate placed his middle finger inside of her slowly, watching her face for a reaction; last time he tried this she complained. Tate let out a soft moan at how tight she was around his single finger. With how wet she was he was able to slide it in completely with ease.

Violet's eyes shot open, she expected pain but was met with unexplainable pleasure, she bucked her hips against the finger inside of her; Tate laughed at the sight in front of him. He's never seen her so desperate for something, but he was pleased. He leaned in to lick between her folds; Violet's breath hitched, she didn't want to scream no matter how hard it was not too.

"Does that feel good?" He mimicked her moans and chuckled when she nodded, he thrust his finger inside of her, swirling it around and holding back a moan as she grabbed his hand and pushed it against her even more, grinding herself against it. He took his left hand which began to cramp from holding her leg down and ran his palm over himself, he was undoubtedly hard, harder than he ever has been. He wanted to get off at the sight of Violet like this. But he decided on something else. One of his favorite fantasies.

Tate pulled away his hand causing Violet to groan in dismay, her brows furrowed and her eyes were mean and that familiar pout that she wore so well.

Tate had beads of sweat rolling down his face, his usual pale complexion consisted of red now.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, as he stood; knees sore from the flooring. "Tate?"

Violet noticed how hard he was as he leaned back onto her, his lips found hers and she wanted to gag as she tasted herself on him.

Tate undid his jeans and let Violet do the rest, he rested against the headboard of her bed. Watching her pull his boxers down. Her hands were shaking and her heart was about to implode.

She was taken aback by the sight, he was much bigger than she thought. He always made stupid jokes about size, but she never put any thought into it being true.

Violet knew what he wanted and though this was her first time, she was ready to anything; she was slightly surprised at how wet she got from the thought of what she was about to do.

She pulled her hair to the side and leaned in, going with instincts.

She slid her tongue over the head and slowly took half of him inside of her mouth, Tate fought the urge to take her by the hair and fuck her mouth; he loved her and knew she wasn't ready for that. Nonetheless her mouth felt incredible wrapped around him.

Violet got the hang of it after a few trial and errors. She bobbed her head up and down, trails of her saliva hung from her mouth as she pulled away to catch a breath.

Tate pulled her beside him, and their lips crashed together; he pulled away to kiss her neck and lips sweetly, he could tell how badly she wanted to finish. This was as far as they've gotten and he was surprised at how willing she was.

He ran his left hand between her inner thighs; emitting soft murmurs from her swollen lips. Her eyes never left his, Tate ran his index and middle finger between her sensitive folds.

"Mmh.." her head full further back into the pillow behind her. Tate slowly inserted the two, excited moans spilled off her tongue. He thrust his fingers inside of her, using circular motions. Violet arched her back and Tate pressed his mouth against hers so she wouldn't blow his cover.

Violet looked back on how she should have known he was dead. He always appeared at the strangest moments. From the horrible break in, to when she was all alone.

"I can't believe we're going to have to deal with two babies. I don't know how that's going to work."

Violet chewed her already bitten nails.

"It won't be so bad. One for you and one for me."

"Have you ever held a baby? Let alone taken care of one?"

"I used to babysit for some old neighbors, they had a newborn who always slept and a little asshole who was seven."

Violet furrowed her brows in shock and turned to face him. Her silky hair fell forward as she spoke.

"You babysat? I thought you worked at an old record store?"

"I babysat on the weekends from time to time. Until I found out Constance was screwing around with the husband. Decided to cut ties then."

"Wow. Your mom gets around."

"I don't know what it is about her. But married guys like it."

Violet chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder.

/

"We'll have to build a nursery. I think we still have a large crib that could fit the twins."

Vivian gushed. Moira poured some tea for the two and herself.

"This is what you wanted to talk about in private? What about dad?"

Vivian sipped the searing tea and shook her head.

"Oh no, let's not mention your father. He's out of the picture. I want to talk about the babies."

"How do you know about me having twins anyway?" Violet lazily threw in a few sugar cubes into her tiny teacup.

"Constance. She told me she has a friend whose a special doctor and that she can tell by heartbeat or something." Vivian recalled the bullshit lie Constance told her. Violet was impressed, Vivian believed it.

Tate was upstairs in Violet's- well at this point their room; going over the contents in the bag that Constance gave them. The articles of clothing reeked of cigarettes.

There were clothing from newborn to three years old. Tate came across an old stuffed lion that was riddled with dust and old stains. He can remember how much he loved that toy and how much joy it brought to him; so much so that He messily wrote his name on the bottom of the toy.

Tate thought of his childhood and how this house has always, been his home. This place has seen his birth and his death. He was destined to be there the moment he entered the home.

Tate placed the stuffed animals along Violet's headboard and then resorted to her laptop. He sat crisscross on the rug below the bed & sat the heated computer in front of him. Tate wouldn't call himself an expert but he didn't need help finding things on his own.

His favorite getaway website was YouTube. Mostly because it was the only site he's been on. But tonight he decided to search up on children and how to prepare yourself.

/

"I see you haven't done what I told you."

Ben turned to the shadow behind him with tears in his eyes. His hands covered his ears as he shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Ben slammed his palms against his head, falling to his knees. "Please…I don't want to hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt her. I want what's inside of her."

Ben began to cry out, though no one could help nor hear him. "I…won't..let you."

"You can't stop me."

/

Violet blew the suds out of her palms, aiming Tate in the eyes; she gasped and laughed, leaning in to kiss him not minding the wave of soapy hot water cascading onto the tiled floor.

"Come here." Tate motioned Violet to turn around and sit between his legs, she did so her back rested against his warm chest; he pulled her hair out of her face, leaving kisses on her cheeks and shoulders. His hands ran over her arms, running lower until he reached her thighs; he listened for any conflict, amusement washed over him when Violet opened herself to him.

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder; her soft brown hair stuck to his skin like glue, Tate leaned in to kiss her pouty lips and slowly began to trail his fingers achingly close to her most sensitive area. Violet's eyes were on him, she only closed them when he ran his finger over her sensitive spot; a soft moan escaped her the vibration of her cries of pleasure against his lips caused a spark inside of him.

He began with two fingers, she was a bit reluctant at first since she was worried her mother would hear; but succumbed to him despite her fears.

Tate never got tired of this, he loved every inch of her body and loved pleasing it just as much.

Violet grabbed ahold of the slippery sides of the tub, her back arched slightly as she came.

Her mouth hung open releasing silent moans.

Tate chuckled when Violet relaxed herself, her eyes rolled back into her head as she huffed for air. She turned to her right to look him in the eyes.

"You're such a pervert."

"And you?" Tate jumped when violet splashed water in his face leaving his head soaked.

"Does that answer your question?" Violet maneuvered herself so she was facing him now, she smiled at him sweetly when he gave her an annoyed glance.

"So, have you thought of any names? For a boy?" Tate asked while running his hands through his drenched hair.

Violet pulled her knees to her chest, her eyes focused on the sudsy water surrounding the two; searching for an answer.

"Not really. I like the name Luke."

Tate shook his head in distaste, straightening his lips.

"Okay. What names do you like?"

"I haven't looked much. I never thought I'd have a kid."

Violet's demeanor changed from playful to gloom. The look on Tate's face pulled a dead heart string.

"Neither did I." Violet was still in shock she had not only one but two babies.

"Do you wanna go outside?" Tate took ahold of her hands.

"Why would I wanna go outside? It's late."

"It's supposed to storm."

"That's not making your offer any more appealing Tate."

"Have you ever laid under a storm? The sky looks angry. It's fun. It's different. We can lay under the gazebo and listen to the thunder." He shot his dimples at her knowing it made her weak.

Violet pondered and decided to go along.

Tate got out first and it was always hard not to look at the wounds on his body. They were scarred which was odd. There was one dead set on his heart and that made her skin crawl. Other than that he was a model of perfect as Constance always gushed about…

Violet let the water drain and Tate helped her out as if she were helpless, but she knew he was just looking out for the babies and she appreciated that.

The two decided to change into warmer clothing for the occasion.

"Here. I have so many sweaters." Tate handed Violet an old sweater he got for his birthday ages ago.

"I've never seen this one. Why don't you wear it?"

Tate shrugged. "I don't know. It's too warm."

Violet layered it with a tank top underneath and a pair of thick leggings, she reached for her shoes when Tate stopped her.

"It's always better barefoot."

She smiled widely, her perfect teeth gleaming in the dim room; Tate couldn't help but do the same back. She was so goddamn glorious.

The two tiptoed down the stairs. Violet was extra careful in fears of Ben and Tate sensed it.

"I won't let him hurt you or the kids. Don't you worry." He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "Hold my hand Vi."

As she did and once they hit ground level they quietly sprinted outside, hiding their giggles like small children up past curfew; carefully closing the door behind them.

"Tate? It's not storming.." Violet hopped down the stairs of the entryway and glanced back at him.

"Listen."

A loud crackle paired with white light startled Violet and she yelped. Tate laughed and ran after her.

"I told you." And in that moment, as if on queue, rain began to pour heavily from the sky.

"Shit!" Violet yelled, laughing her gaze followed the ripples in the clouds, grays, purples and blue shook the usual peaceful night sky.

"Cmon!" Tate grabbed her hand and they made a run for it towards the gazebo, Violet winced at the cold and wet grass engulfing her feet, she looked up at their destination and oddly enough there were two large blankets placed underneath with something else on top that Violet couldn't make out. When she finally got close enough she realized there were three black roses, that were messily painted.

Once they were under their sanctuary she spoke.

"Tate…did you plan this?"

Tate bent down to get the flowers and handed them to her.

"I know we can't go on a lot of dates. Even with that magic crap…I wanted to show you that we can still have fun. Even if we're stuck here forever."

"Tate…thank you. I love these."

"I love you, Vi. I'll always love you."

Violet could see the truth behind those words as he spoke them. He held out his hand and as always; she took it. The two lay down and wrapped themselves in the suede blanket.

Another roar from above stirred the earth. It was as if the sky was alive and speaking to humanity.

The rain slammed on top of the gazebo, though Violet couldn't see the sky, she knew what Tate was talking about; it was if the sky was angry. The sound of thunder surrounded them.

Then it was silent, just a stream of rain again.

"I love you too. Tate. I want you to know that, whatever happens with these babies. That I love you."

Tate turned to her, taking in her soft milky skin and her damp hair and rosy lips.

"I'm here Violet. Nothing will ever hurt you or them." Tate promised, pulling her in.

At some point the sky became clear again and Tate woke Violet to go back inside of the house. They decided to take advantage of being ghosts and reappeared back into Violet's room.

They were equally exhausted and fell asleep. Tate dreamt for the first time in forever that night.

He dreamt of two children who Violet was reading too. They giggled and within a split second they began to cry and Violet disappeared; now the children were being captured by a dark force.

Tate screamed for Violet and for the two children he couldn't move, he was paralyzed; he began to cry and that was it. He woke with a sweat and tears in his eyes.

He turned to his side to find Violet wasn't there.

"Fuck." Tate tore off the blanket and for a second focused on Violet's energy, so he can find her.

He reappeared in the living room and heard rustling in the kitchen.

"Vi? Violet are you in here?" Tate rushed in and sighed with relief when he found her standing at the dining table eating from Moira's cookie jar.

"What?"

"I thought you were hurt." Tate circled the table and pulled her in for a hug. "Next time wake me up.."

"I'm sorry. I tried to wake you up but you were out of it. Besides Chad is on watch for me. Or he was. He's always down here late at night."

"I don't care. I want to be here. With your dad the way he is." Tate warned, he also noticed the half empty jar.

"Wow..won't Moira be mad?"

"I don't think so. I think my cravings have started." She explained. "I woke up and wanted nothing else but cookies. Thank god we had some or I would have gone mad."

Tate chuckled and helped her back to bed, making sure she was there with him all night. God knows he can't live or well, go on, without her.


	15. It must come to a end

**A/N: Finally! Sorry for the slow updates..as I said previously I've been dealing with a huge loss, I want to thank the kind reviewer who sent their condolences (Idiaz054) it meant so much, thank you for reviewing and enjoying my work. It keeps me going! Also thank you and another user who suggested names! Enjoy! This one is a shocker!**

"LeeAnn? Why are you calling so late..you know I have a child who has trouble sleeping!" Constance hushed into the dingy, timeless home phone; she glanced over hurriedly to the entryway, hoping Michael wouldn't stir. Her ruby nails tapped against the exterior of the plastic device against her ear.

"It's about Tate and the babies. I had a dream. A premonition if you will."

Constance scoffed and lazily tossed a dish into the piled high kitchen sink and rested her hip against the counter. "A premonition? I thought you were a witch. Not some psychedelic medium." Constance listened for Michael, he was very chaotic especially at night; in fact, this was the first night he'd slept past midnight.

"Constance, I am a witch, but I have the powers of seeing someone's past and future. Your future grand babies are in danger."

Constance could sense the fear in Leeann's voice, she felt a chill crackle down her spine; her eyes wondered to the senior photo of Tate, and in that moment; it fell to the tiled floor, emitting a loud smack from the glass breaking.

Before she had time to gasp LeeAnn spoke once more.

"I need to tell you something and it is crucial Violet knows as well."

/

Several weeks had passed and finally Violet's body began to blossom. Her hips expanded ever so slightly and her stomach curved like a perfect small round hill; though she wasn't fully grown, she already couldn't see her toes anymore. Violet was still getting used to her body. Her tummy would cause her to bump into corners and doors; so she's resorted to zapping her way everywhere. Not to mention cravings. It wasn't much fun being a dead and not being able to make midnight trips to the store to pacify the itching need.

Violet sat on the rug in her room, going through her clothes that she can't wear until the babies arrive. Vivian passed some clothes down, they were a bit baggy, but it was nice not wearing sun dresses all the time. She'd have to ask Constance to get her some proper maternity clothing; or she'd go her next visit with LeeAnn. But she's been avoiding getting too comfortable with the magic.

Violet came across a small folded piece of paper, she furrowed her brows as she contemplated on what it could possibly be for. Unraveling it, she remembered.

'When you get the chance. We need to talk. Alone. -Love, Leann xx'.

It dawned on her that this was the note LeeAnn handed to her months ago. All those awkward glances and strong hugs was LeeAnn's way of reminding Violet to go see her. Violet had a strong feeling it involved Tate. And she knew it wasn't good. Anything that involved Tate was never pleasant.

Speaking of Tate, Violet wondered why he was so tired all of the sudden, since her symptoms blew up she's been wide awake and energized which seemed to be the opposite when you're pregnant with twins.

He was sprawled over the bed on his back, his bare torso in plain sight; his shaggy blonde hair stuck up in awkward places, his cheeks were flushed, he hugged the pillows next to him.

Violet burrowed the note in her palm and carefully got on her feet to throw it into the small trash can by her door. Did she really want to go see LeeAnn? Alone?

A soft knock on the door awoke the young girl from her daze.

"..yes?" Violet called out and was met with Moira who quietly let herself in she had a very bright look to her.

"I couldn't wait until tonight. Here you go darling."

She emerged from the entryway with her arms hidden behind her. She could hardly contain herself from practically shoving the neatly folded quilt into Violet's hands.

"Oh my god…Moira..this is..beautiful. Did you make this?" Violet let the soft blanket fall, it was knitted with baby blue and white, soft, thick yarn.

"Yes..I hadn't knitted in years…do you like it? I figure the boys will look so lovely wrapped in it.."

"Boys? Moira I don't know what I'm having yet."

"I have a hunch it's twin boys. By the way your belly is growing and the glow of your skin. It has to be two healthy baby boys."

Violet snickered and hugged the blanket to her body. "I love it. It's perfect. The babies will love it. Thank you." She hugged the little old maid who melted in her arms. "They'll love you too, Moira." Violet added.

Moira pulled back with a blushed face. "I hope so. It's so nice to have new babies coming along."

"It'll be interesting..and what about tonight?"

"Oh! Nothing. I shouldn't have said anything." Moira sheepishly exited the room before saying her goodbyes. Violet shrugged and held the quilt high, it had star pattern, the two colors following behind each other perfectly. It was a very large blanket too, almost as tall as Violet herself.

"What's that?" Tate murmured, rubbing his eye as he sat up.

"You're finally awake." Violet smiled before continuing.

"It's a quilt Moira made. Do you like it?" Violet made her way to the bed, even walking became tedious, it was more of a waddle than a step.

"Wow. It's huge."

"Did you notice the colors?"

"Blue and white..what about it?"

Violet threw the quilt at him, hitting him in the face he called out in dismay before scrambling it off of him so he can give it a better look.

"Blue means it's a boy.." she crossed her arms and watched his expression change.

Tate's eyes widened.

"You're having boys?"

"No. Well, I don't know. But Moira thinks we are. We don't find out till next week."

Tate made a silent "oh" and fell back onto the bed with the quilt covering him. A wide grin crept onto his lips. "I think it's a boy and a girl. Like me and you."

"Well I'd like to think there's more differencing features between us other than our sex, Tate." Violet laughed at him and sat on the bed, wincing at the pain in her lower back. Tate leaned forward to help her get on her back.

"I can do it myself."

"Vi. You're pregnant. I'm helping you rather you like it or not." Tate kissed her cheek and pulled her in close.

"Who do you think they'll look like?" Violet asked, staring at the dull ceiling.

"Maybe they'll have your eyes and my nose, or your nose and my eyes."

"Hmm. I haven't thought of that…" Violet laced her fingers between Tate's and there was silence.

Violet thought of the note all day long. It was always in the back of her mind.

That night, Violet and Tate decided to decorate the soon to be nursery. Chad had given up an extra room of "his" to the twins. Thankfully, it was clean so the only goal was to create a little paradise for the children.

Tate found a cradle that was large enough to fit two babies; it was beautiful. On either side there was a whimsical design etched into the dark wood, Violet knew it was rather old, or rather, timeless. She turned to Tate who was setting up the rocking chair that Chad 'gifted' them.

"Who did this belong too?"

Tate sat up and rocked the chair to listen for creaks, he smirked when there wasn't one.

"Nora's. She was pregnant once with twins. But they were stillborn. That's why the cradle is so big."

Violet fell silent and stared into the cradle, imagining the pain Nora felt knowing her two babies' would never sleep in it. It sent chills down her spine. Her fingers glided against the soft, smooth wood; a sudden jab from one of the unborn babies caused her to step back in an unsteady manner. Instinctively she rested a hand over the restless child inside her.

"Are you okay?" Tate startled her, he grabbed her by the shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah..it's just, sad. I don't know how I feel using this for the babies Tate." She turned to him. Tate blinked a few times and sighed. He glanced at the cradle and turned back to her and leaned in, inches away from Violet's face.

"Nora gave them to us. It's fine." He leaned back. "Besides, Jeff has one of the cribs and we'd be left with one that'd fit only one kid. I don't think you'd like that." Tate watched her worrisome expression disappear into a defeated pout. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist; Tate buried his fave in her honey like hair, running his hands up and down the curve of her back.

"I trust you, Tate." Violet whispered.

Tate pressed his lips hard against her forehead.

"Sorry to interrupt, Romeo and Juliet. But there's something I'd like to show you two."

Chad peered in with a wide grin, Violet gave him a questionable glance. "What is it?"

"Can't say. It's a surprise…" he wiggled the fingers on his right hand and rolled his eyes. "Cmon little miss sunshine. Humor me."

Violet chuckled and the two followed behind him to the top of the banister.

"Chad, seriously what is this-"

Violet gasped as she made it midway to the bottom of the stairs. There stood Vivian and Moira, who shouted in unison.

"Surprise!"

Tate placed his hand on her lower back and kissed her temple. "Surprise."

She turned to him with a bewildering expression. He had that guilty look to him that she was very familiar with.

"You knew about this?"

"Honey, he helped us plan." Vivian swindled in and embraced her daughter, holding her tight.

"I can't believe my baby is having twins. I'm so proud.." Vivian cried, pulling away and grabbing Violet by the cheeks. "I love you and I love those babies. Here, I got you something."

Violet followed her mother leaving Tate to mix in with the rest of the crowd. Chad shook Tate's hand and congratulated him, Travis gave him an out of place hug, Patrick who looked as if he were dragged through dirt, forced a smile and took a sip of what Tate was assuming, alcohol. What a beverage for celebrating the promise of children.

Violet began to weep at her mother's gift, she had given her all of Violet's old toys and clothes. Violet's short lived life flashed before her as old teddy bears and tiny shoes came into view. She was taken aback.

"If they're boys, you'll be able to dress them in these shoes. You've never been to keen on girly things." Vivian chimed in with a cracked voice, even she was in tears.

Chad gave Violet a box of baby books, a playpen and a baby walker. Violet hugged him and kissed him of the cheek. "Thanks Chad. It's perfect. All of it."

"Well it's coming from me. So it should be only the best." He winked and returned to Travis who handed her a makeshift toy box and an old stuffed clown that she was sure belonged to Thaddeus.

The entire home was full of life for once, Vivian baked a cake and everyone enjoyed it, everyone laughed and most importantly, loved. Violet caught Tate's glance from across the living room and she smiled brightly, so did he; and when it all came to a close and everyone returned to there cells. It was only Violet, the girl who changed him; the girl who loved him.

Vivian interrupted the silent moment between the two, the soft clicking of her heels signified her arrival. She wore a smile that warmed Violet's heart.

"I'm so proud of you two. I just wanted you both to know that. That you have my blessings." Vivian clasped her dainty hands together, her soft blonde hair swayed along with her gestures. "I can only imagine the love those babies will receive." Vivian glanced over to Tate who wrapped his arm around Violet's shoulder. "I'll do anything to protect them." He promised. "I know. I do too. We all have too." Vivian added. Violet knew she was speaking of Ben, with the sorrowful expression washing over her made up face.

"I love you, mom." Violet smiled, Vivian did the same and pulled her daughter in. "I love you too, sweetheart. You and Jeff..and those babies are all we have. We have no choice but to protect each other.."

Tate watched the sweet scene, but a familiar wash of shame caused him to retract, he always felt out of place when it came to Vivian and Violet, for obvious reasons.

Vivian returned to her duties as a mother of an immortal infant, leaving the two staring at the fire place with no fire to gaze into.

"Thank you, Tate." Violet smiled, her eyes still fixated on the fireplace. "I didn't even think of a baby shower. I didn't think it was even possible.." she lifted her gaze to the shaggy haired teen, who held his composure as she gushed over the surprise party; he wasn't too sure how she'd react and he was beyond relieved knowing she enjoyed it.

"You're welcome. It was a little hard to plan, when you were asleep or showering I'd go and talk to Moira and had them plan most of it." He explained, looking off into the small décor that sat on the fireplace. "I'm glad you had fun. And that it didn't go to shit."

Violet chuckled and pressed her lips against his cheek. "It was perfect." She whispered.

There was a bit of silence and tension in the air as the lingering thought reoccured through both their minds.

"What about Ben?" Tate dared to ask, Violet shut her eyes, trying not to replay the horrific incident. She rubbed her neck, she could have sworn she could still feel his hands wrapped around her.

"I..I don't know." Violet turned to meet Tate's eyes. "I haven't seen him. I don't want too. I don't think I can." Violet choked up, Tate pulled her into his chest and peered over to the window and for a single moment, he swore he saw Ben looking back at him.

/

Violet found herself standing in the middle of the hallway of WestField High, except everything was different, as she passed the lockers were eroded, the photos of sports stars that hung over the glass display were grotesque, holding onto a thread. As Violet got closer she noticed the glass display, displayed a news paper article:

"WestField High Shooter Suspect: Dead." And below was a photo of Tate, smiling.

Boom.

Violet jumped, a loud crackle roared through the hallway, shaking the lockers and even Violet herself.

She began to panic and turned to run away but was met with the back of a man, around her age. He wore a trench coat, shaggy hair and combat boots that were tracking crimson red on them. He began to whistle a strange, unnerving toon. It made her skin crawl with fear.

She silently stepped back, apart of her knew who this man was, but she was too afraid to speak. Suddenly he stopped. And so did she.

"Say my name." He spoke. A loud popping sound startled her again, he was cocking his weapon.

Violet began to cry. "No..I won't."

"Say it!" He yelled. Spinning around, his trench coat swaying with him as he did, he revealed his blood splattered face, his eyes were wide, wild with murder.

"Say my name."

He stepped closer, pointing the gun at her. Violet's eyes widen at him. It was Tate. But she knew whatever it was wasn't truly him. It was something else, this, wasn't human. This wasn't Tate.

He began to whistle again as he took slow, exaggerating steps towards her. The barrel getting closer and closer.

"Tate. Stop." Violet called out. She stepped back again, wincing at the weapon dangling in her face.

"That's not my name." He stopped, cocking his head to the side, he blinked slowly as he raised his weapon higher, aiming right between her round brown eyes.

Their eyes met and Violet saw herself in his wild ones, the eyes of a soulless murderer.

Violet went to speak but was met with a loud popping sound and a painful pang to her head.

She shot up from her bed, her body was cold and damp with sweat. Her head was pounding. She turned to her right, Tate was sound asleep, peacefully.

Violet sighed in relief and laid back down, it was just a bizarre nightmare. Even so, it was horrifying. She often forgot what Tate did to those students. That he was a mass murderer. That he killed Chad and Patrick, even her mom.

Tate was the single worst and greatest thing to happen to her. Logic would tell her that she was the most desperate and naïve woman to ever walk earth, that she was selfish and horrible for staying with a monster like him. Her heart would say otherwise; that she loves the man behind the mask, that he's going to be the best father to his children. And that he's changed. That he's saved her. That she saved him. That she saved him, and that it was too late to change the logic behind it.

Tate rolled over onto his back, his chest was in view, rising ever so slightly; she ran her hands over his bullet wounds, some were harder than others. She quickly removed her hand. Her heart was running rapid.

Violet couldn't sleep the rest of the night. That nightmare melded itself into her memory. Tate's psychotic stare, that bone chilling whistling and those blood tracks. The blood of those whom he's harmed. Everything about that dream was horrid. She hadn't a clue why her subconscious would create such a terrible vision.

/

"Please…I don't want to hurt my daughter. Leave me alone." Ben begged, once again, to the disembodied voice mocking him.

"You don't have a choice. You're mine now. You're weak. You can't stop me." The voice echoed, causing Ben to slam his palms against his head. "No..no..I won't let you!"

"Ben? Who are you talking too?" Haden peered into the cold, unfinished area that was hidden in the basement.

Startled, Ben turned to Haden and began to weep. Haden lovingly ran to him with open arms, the embrace turned into a heated kiss; which made its way into intense, earth shattering sex.

Haden watched as Ben struggled to pull his clothes back on. She cocked her head to the side.

"That was hot. It's been so long since I've felt you in me, Ben.." Haden ran her hands over his chest and he swatted them away causing her to jump.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Haden furrowed her brows and folded her arms, searching for an explanation.

"I don't love you, I'm using you for my personal gain. Get out of here."

Haden was taken aback, her large eyes widened and she scoffed. "Excuse me? What happened to you moving on from that old hag and knocked up Juliet? And that annoying shithead that should've left with its half brother? Huh Ben? Do you want me to tell Vivian that we're together now? You fucking asshole."

Ben chucked deeply, Haden watched in half fear and bravery. "What's so funny? I'm not laughing Ben."

"I'm not Ben. And this isn't your house, and those babies aren't hers. They're mine."

Ben spoke in a voice that Haden didn't recognize, it echoed around her, as if she were standing right next to a giant speaker.

"Are you crazy?" Haden pushed Ben who stumbled back angrily.

"Shut your mouth you whore. Those babies were mine before he got rid of me." Ben reached out and held Haden by the throat, crushing her neck.

"…Ben…s-stop…I…can't…-"

He threw her against the wall and stood over her dying body. Haden had experienced death in this house countless times, but this, this was the most painful.

"Who are you.." Haden coughed out.

"I am the evil that roams earth."

/

The next morning, Violet decided to get the nursery done, by herself. With no distractions, she had an instinct the babies' would be here soon and she didn't want to risk not having their basic needs met, such as a room.

Violet stood on a stool, balancing on her tiptoes; trying to cover the last corner of the wall sky blue with hints of purple.

She stepped off the stool, admiring her work. She had painted the sky, the way she liked it. Blue, purple, pink. The time of the day where the sky awakens again. She wanted to walk in that nursery and feel the same.

"It's beautiful."

Violet jumped and turned to find Tate leaning against the door frame.

"You asshole. You're not supposed to scare pregnant women." Violet chuckled as Tate made his way to her.

"Besides. It's not as pretty as the side you did. You really have talent Tate." Violet glanced to the other side of the room, Tate had captured the sky perfectly.

"You develop a lot of skills when all you have is time." Tate murmured.

"How about you take a break? You've been in here all morning." He was surely astounded by the amount of work she's gotten done.

"I just wanted to clear my head and I thought I should put it to good use."

"What's bothering you?"

Violet did not want to rehash the nightmare and there was no doubt it'd cause issues. After all, she wanted to forget it.

"Oh, just pregnancy crap. Nothing you'd care about."

Violet laughed it off and gave off the best fake smile she could muster.

Tate pouted, taking offense to her comment, he resembled a child who had just got their toy taken away.

"I care. You can tell me." He folded his arms. A brow raised.

"Tate, it isn't a big deal, okay?" Violet's round eyes widened, tilting her head to the side.

Tate sucked in a breath of air, his chest rising, giving Violet a very worn out glance, she noticed his attire and smirked.

"I like that shirt on you." Violet swooned, changing the direction of the conversation.

He wore a see through army green V neck, that had three buttons lingering at the hem and a beige cardigan to tie the shirt together, and of course his distressed, washed out jeans and black converse that were as old as her.

Tate cracked a smile, his perfect white teeth and dimples caused her breath to hitch. She knew every line, every detail, every mole on his body; but it never ceased to amaze her at how attractive he was. She can remember seeing him for the first time and taking a double take, though it was awkward and strange how he introduced himself, sneaking up on her in the bathroom; she still thought he was to die for. And that was coming from the girl who that it was cliché to swoon over famous celebrities and chasing the popular guys. Tate was an exception.

Violet could stare at him for ages and still be shocked at his beauty.

"So I did some research, sex is very healthy during pregnancy." Tate pulled her in, his attention set on her pouty pink lips.

"Is that your awkward attempt to hit on me?" Violet questioned, watching his gaze break; Tate pushed a few strands of hair behind her right ear, her round brown eyes crinkled as she chuckled.

"Well, is it working?"

Violet pressed her lips against his, letting out a soft moan, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in deeper.

Tate took that as a solid 'yes', and decided to take things a bit further.

"How about we take this somewhere else?" He whispered, and within a blink of an eye; they were where else but Violet's room.

Tate laid her on the bed gently, almost forgetting about her ballooning stomach, he had to be even more careful now. And that made it even more difficult.

Tate pulled up Violet's paint splattered sun dress, revealing her blue panties. He went to pull the hem down but was stopped by a soft hand.

"Is it awkward? With my stomach? I mean..we can't do much in this condition.." she blushed, avoiding eye contact.

A loud chuckled erupted from his throat, he looked her in the eyes and ran his rough hands over her silky smooth thighs, his breathing slowed as his gaze took in the curvature of her body.

"No.." he murmured. "You're beautiful, Violet." His eyes lit up as he glanced back at her dark, worrisome eyes.

Violet raised her brows in a playful manner and rested on her elbows, this was always her favorite part; watching him do his 'magic'. She watched as he carefully pulled her panties off, he treated her like an exquisite porcelain doll; a bit too gentle for her liking; but with her circumstance she wasn't going to argue.

Tate started with a single finger, his middle finger to be exact.

Violet threw her head back in ecstasy, her eyes shut tight as she focused on the intense pleasure streaming through her dead veins. Stars burst behind her eyelids.

Tate moaned at how wet she became. It reminded him of the many times before.

Violet cried out when he entered her, he leaned over her, placing his left hand over her mouth, his silver serpent ring was cold against her lips.

"Shh, I don't want anyone to hear you."

He warned and continued. Draping her legs over his shoulders, Violet placed both her hands over her mouth; to keep the pleasurable cries from being heard. Tate squeezed her hips and began to go faster, watching in amusement at the different levels of pleasure he was giving her, though, he couldn't deny how amazing it felt being inside of her.

"Tate!"

She squeezed his forearms, her nails digging into his flesh, her mouth hung wide open, her saliva trailed down her chin and her breast which had doubled in size since the last time they made love, were swollen and begged for his mouth.

He took a hand from her hip to her right breast and rubbed the pad of his thumb against the erect, rosy bud.

It felt like hours until the two hit their climax. The room was hot and muggy now, Tate laid next to her, his left hand on his forehead. Struggling to catch his breath.

"I love you."

Violet turned to her side.

Tate turned to Violet and leaned in, pulling the thick blanket over her bare form.

"Are you scared Tate? To be a dad?"

Tate was a bit shocked to hear this, especially in a moment so…peaceful.

"Not really. I mean, I don't have to get a high paying job, get a huge home, car, all that shit you have to have..we're dead. Those babies will be just like us."

Tate watched the anger wash over his lovers face.

"They're not dead Tate. They're growing inside of me. How can you refer to our babies like that?"

Violet exclaimed, her pink lips were tight and straight.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what does that mean? Like us?" Violet shook her head with anger.

Tate sat up and rested his back against the pillows propped behind him.

"Vi. We're dead. What do you think you're giving birth to?" Tate immediately wanted to take back those last few words once they slipped out.

Violet was silent, she sat up as well, reaching for the sundress draped over the middle of the bed.

"Are you okay?"

Violet pulled on the fabric, ignoring him completely; creating a fiery pit in Tate's stomach, Violet knew how to ignore him like the back of her hand.

"Viol-"

Smack.

Tate flinched at the stinging sensation on the right side of his face, Violet had slapped him, hard.

Tate placed a hand over the sensitive area and turned to meet Violet's tear stricken face.

Before he could speak Violet began.

"I can't believe you. These babies have been the only thing keeping sane, I feel alive, Tate, for once." Her voice broke. "I'm sleeping with my mom tonight. Don't try to stop me."

Tate was silent, he watched her leave the room with a slam, her feet were heavy against the floorboards.

He listened for them until they were gone.

/

"Now I want the truth, LeeAnn." Constance snapped the cheap compact mirror between her withering palm, stashing the equally cheap ruby red lipstick into her purse.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." LeeAnn sighed, tapping her nails against the cup of dragons blood tea.

"What?" Constance mustered and furrowed her brows when Billie Dean entered the dining room.

"Billie? What's going on here?"

"I have been working with LeeAnn, on the side, about this extraordinary case-"

"If this is some scam to get my family on some low income, two cent television show I will sue the both of you. We have been exploited enough!"

Constance slammed her hands against the table, raising from her chair, pointing her index finger one at a time at visibly shaken women.

"No, dear…sit down. This has to do with the other side. I am not gifted in ways such as Billie. She was visited by two very important people in Tate's life such as yours." LeeAnn said calmly, "No need to get angry.."

Constance turned her attention to the woman in the entryway, who wore an army green pant suit.

"Go on.." Constance slowly sat in the chair and crossed her leg.

"I was visited by your mother."

Constance gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

"My mother? W-what did she say?"

"She said she loved you..and that she's watched over Tate since he was little…" Billie wiped away the tears that billowed over her cheekbones.

"..and that she's proud of him, for overcoming his demons. That she was with you when she died.."

Constance broke down, she was never close with her mother, in fact she didn't agree with the love affair between her and Hugo, they had met when she was only 16, her mother warned her of the devastating effect of young love; Constance turned away with anger and foolishly eloped with him at a young age.

"You will end up pregnant and alone by that sorry excuse of a man!" Her mother yelled over the phone.

Years after Constance had her first child who she was forced to give up, since Hugo wasn't ready to be a father; Constance would soon realize he would never be ready. She had Beau who Hugo was ashamed of and had him shackled in an attic, he'd tell her it was her mother's fault; that she'd cursed her.

Then came along Along Addy who was born with Down syndrome. Constance loved her and fought Hugo for trying to send her away.

Hugo forced Constance onto birth control; he told her he didn't want anymore children. But, to his dismay she fell pregnant.

Constance considered having an abortion, but her mother stopped her.

"I feel that this child is special. Keep it, or I will."

When she found out it was another boy she feared he'd come out like his father.

When he was born with no birth defects, or mental challenges; he was deemed perfect.

"He's perfect." Hugo held the newborn baby close to his chest.

"What name did you pick for him?" He turned to Constance, placing the sleeping baby into her arms.

"Tate. Tate Langdon."

The baby opened his eyes staring into his mother's, she kissed the tip of his nose.

"He'll be the perfect son.."

Throughout Tate's life Constance's mother would come and go, depending on their relationship.

Tate loved his grandma and was confused when she stopped visiting him. Constance would lie and say that she went on vacation but the truth was that she couldn't stand her mother. That is, until she died.

Constance wept.

"Constance? Do you need anything? We're not done yet.." LeeAnn placed a hand over the grieving woman.

Billie pulled out a chair and sat opposite of Constance.

"Addy, also visited me, she wanted me to warn you, that those babies Violet is carrying, are in great danger..because that evil spirit that is lingering within that house, the spirit that captivated your son for all those years..was the devil."

/

Violet spent the morning with Vivian, it had been far too long, Violet had forgotten how alike they were.

Vivian showed Violet how to properly change a newborn's diaper, Violet hadn't thought about that.

"I use cloth, since we can't go to a store..plus it's safer and much more comfortable for the baby. As well as all we have to do is wash them.." Vivian chuckled and wiggled a pair of shorts on Jeffery.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"What do you do when a baby won't stop crying?"

"Well…since you're having two..and lets say they're both crying, you and Tate can cuddle them..of course you check their diapers and feed them, but when you were a baby you'd cry all the time, I would always try to feed you, I checked your temp and all you wanted was for me to hold you, it wouldn't shock me if the babies' come out that way too.."

Violet watched her mother place Jeffery in his crib where he fell asleep instantly.

"Oh yes…always let your baby sleep on its back.." Vivian turned to Violet, who had a look of discomfort.

"Violet? What's wrong?"

Violet didn't want to tell her mother what Tate had said, mostly because her mother just started to take a liking to him and as much as Violet hated it, she knew he was right.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous..to be a mom…I hope I'm as cool as you."

Vivian cracked a smile, her blue eyes twinkled with the heartwarming compliment, she squeezed her beloved daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be amazing. The both of you.." Vivian brushed away few golden locks from Violet's soft skin.

Violet felt a bit guilty for striking Tate the way she did. Maybe this whole pregnancy was getting to her head.

/

Tate spent the night punching the concrete walls in the attic, his knuckles were bruised purple and yellow, as well as incoherent screaming.

But now, he sat in his old, cob webbed rocking chair, staring ahead, with a monotone expression.

It was silent, the spirits knew when Tate was angry, you did not want to disturb him.

So it was odd when Tate heard the soft steps of none other than Haden.

"If you come any closer, I will kill you and when you come back, I will do it again and again. Leave. Me. Alone."

Tate's eyes widened with craze as he sneered at the obviously distraught brunette who took a step back in caution.

"L-look, I'm not here to piss you off..you're in danger! Or well, your babies are.."

The lulling sound of the wood of Tate's chair knocking against the wall aggressively halted, startling Haden.

"What do you mean?"

Haden began to break down, holding herself as she did so. Her vision was blurry and distorted, she began to gasp for air; crumbling before Tate's eyes.

"Haden, tell me right now!" Tate shot up, grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking her, she lifted her head, her eyes were full of sorrow and pain.

"It's Ben.." she managed, falling into Tate's arms. Tate felt as if he were about to throw up. His breath hitched.

"What happened? Tell me." Tate pulled her off of his chest to look her in the eyes. He was inches from her face.

Haden wiped away the tears with her fingers and sighed before explaining.

"He pretty much dumped me-"

"I don't give a shit about that, what about the twins?"

"You're having twins?" Haden questioned, her sad eyes bore into his.

"Y-yes..but I want to know what Ben did! I have to know." Tate shook her again.

"He said he wanted them, I assumed he meant Jeffery as well and that he wanted to hurt Violet. He beat me…"

Tate didn't get the rest of Haden's testimony, he was stuck on the fact that Ben had lost his goddamn mind.

"..And his voice..it was so deep and it was everywhere! Like I was next to a fucking speaker.."

"What?" Tate came back to and pulled away from Haden who grabbed two fistfuls of his sweater pulling herself in, in that moment Violet appeared in the entryway behind Tate, who was oblivious.

Haden pulled Tate in for a kiss, running her hands through his hair, releasing a enticing moan.

Tate pushed Haden away, she giggled looking at Violet behind him.

Tate turned, his mouth dropped open as he began to panic trying to explain.

"So this is what you do down here? First you're 'mourning' and now what? Fucking around with my dad's cheap whore?" Violet swallowed the painful lump in her throat, she was determined not to cry in front of them. She clenched her fists, glaring at the two.

"Vi..no..no it's not what you think! She kissed me! You saw-"

Haden rolled her eyes, stepping in.

"It's not my fault he got you knocked up..maybe he wants to play around raw without having to worry about some little bastard. He's got-"

Before Haden could process what was happening, Tate grabbed her ponytail, yanked it hard, slamming her head against the wall, a loud crackling sound emitted a scream from Violet.

Tate had successfully cracked Haden's skull open, blood gushed from the large open wound, she herself was dead. It was only a matter of time before she would snap back, but due to the severity of Tate's hit; it'd take a good hour before she would be back.

"Violet. If you know anything about me, you'd know I hate cheating, my own mother was a cheater, and you know how much I hate her."

Tate's breath was heavy, blood splattered over his cheeks and brow bone. Much like her nightmare.

Violet stepped back, she began to feel dizzy; her knees were wobbling, her lips trembling.

"Violet?" Tate caught her before she fell forward, she was unconscious.

Tate watched as a pool of blood began to form beneath her, covering the front of her baby blue dress.

"Oh, god..oh god.." Tate cried. "No..no this can't be happening!.." Tate yelled, falling to his knees. Holding Violet in his arms, her eyes were rolled back, her skin was freezing, and her lips were pale.

"Someone, help us!" Tate yelled.

Dr. Montgomery appeared along with Nora who helped Tate up, as her husband took ahold of Violet, rushing her to his old office.

"We saw the whole thing.." Nora kept Tate from interfering with the procedure by keeping him in the living room.

"Are they dead?" Tate wept, his entire bottom half was covered with Violet's blood.

Nora pulled Tate in, he began to bawl.

"We're doing all we can."

Vivian rushed to the two, she gasped at the sight of the two and the massive amount of blood.

"Where's Violet?" Vivian demanded.

"She's with my husband, she began hemorrhaging horribly…he's doing all he can to save the babies."

Vivian let out a loud gasp and had to grab onto the arm of the couch so she wouldn't collapse.

"Is-is he inducing labor?"

"We don't know.." Nora pulled away from Tate to be with the devastated mother.

"What happened?" Vivian turned to Tate who had gathered himself just enough to speak.

"Haden was there, she..she was warning me about Ben and then she did something stupid.." Tate began to cry again, wiping his tears with the sleeves of his sweater.

"And?" Vivian watched him fall apart.

"Violet saw Haden force herself on me and then I got so..so mad that I hurt Haden and I've never hurt anyone in front of Violet…maybe I caused her to have some type of breakdown…" Tate admitted, hiccuping and gasping for a breath of air.

Vivian pulled him in for a hug allowing him to cry into her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. I know how much of a bitch Haden is..and I know you wouldn't hurt my daughter.." Vivian wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And what about Ben?"

Just then Dr. Montgomery approached the emotional souls with good news.

"It was a close one..but thank god Nora got me in time. Otherwise those babies would be gone. But I am going to be inducing her labor. Those twins are really doing a number to her young body, I'm afraid if they're in there another week they will die. So she will be having them this Friday.." he explained carefully to Tate and Vivian.

"Friday? Why wait two days? Why not now?" Vivian furrowed her perfectly tweezed brows.

"Because, Violet would surely die during labor, meaning so would those babies and from what I know, if they pass while still in her womb they stay there. So unless you want her to live with the constant reminder of having stillborns, I'd suggest you wait until she has healed."

Tate thought of LeeAnn and that she needed to know Violet was going to go into labor soon.

"Another thing, I found something interesting in her system, I found a lethal concoction.."

"What do you mean?" Vivian questioned. "Like medicine? I've given her some pain pills but that's it."

"No. That's not it. It's a concoction for an at home abortion. She had high doses of it in her body, which caused her to hemorrhage. Thankfully it wasn't enough to kill those babies but it was enough to do great harm to her body."

"Oh my god..That's impossible..Violet wants those babies.." Vivian couldn't believe what she was being told.

Tate on the other hand was sick to his stomach, flash backs of Violet's violent puking and blackouts were being caused by the 'medicine' that LeeAnn was prescribing her. When he thought about It, her symptoms were only getting worse.

Tate shocked everyone by rushing to Violet's room and disposing of all of the 'medicine' she had given, even the one that temporarily freed them. He knew now, he knew what she was doing.

She wanted those babies dead.

"Tate?" Vivian peered in. "Violet is just waking up..I'm sure she wants to see you.."

Tate stuffed the sack back under the bed and turned to a very confused Vivian.

"I'm gonna change, I don't want to scare her." Tate explained, balancing himself until he was on his two feet.

"Ah, well, hurry please..are you okay? You were pretty shaken.."

"I'll be fine. Thank you."

With a soft click of the door, and the reassurance that Vivian was gone. He pulled the bag out again.

Tate wasn't sure how he was going to tell Violet she was being poisoned and lied too, he wondered if Constance was in on it along with Ben.

/

"I'm having the babies on Friday? I'm not even full term!" Violet winced, as Dr. Montgomery stuck an IV in her arm. "Why do I need that?" Violet yanked her arm from his grasp. "You're a psycho."

"Violet Harmon! Don't you talk like that." Vivian's face was red with embarrassment.

"It is to flush out that medicine you took. Were you trying give yourself an abortion?"

"Are you crazy? No! I love my babies." Violet was greatly offended by his question.

"Well, honey..the Doctor found some medicine that is related to at home abortions..that's why he asked."

Vivian explained, watching the confusion take over her daughter's face.

"What? That's impossible."

"It almost killed your babies. You are very lucky."

Dr. Montgomery added. "You will need to stay the night in my office, in the morning you should be well enough to go to your room. But little to no movement."

Violet felt sick with the realization that LeeAnn had been poisoning her the whole time.


	16. A much needed update

Hello, I am posting this to inform you that this story will be on a short hiatus. I have been dealing with some mental issues and getting myself put together. Not to mention that I lost the last chapter I wrote. I will still be writing. I love this story and I just need time to figure out where I want this particular story to go. I will continue to write and post here and there. But, this story will be on hold until I figure it out. I want to thank you for supporting me and my writing. I will be back soon with a new chapter.

Thank you.


	17. Salvation

**A/N: I am back! & Sadly, this will be the final chapter, its extremely saddening for me to end this story, it's been with me for so long & has been my therapeutic getaway, I love this story & I am so happy that you all have hung around to read & support me, thank you for your kind words! They keep me going. Please enjoy! Leave a review! Another note in the end! **

After the heartbreaking news and no sign of Tate's whereabouts, Violet drifted to sleep from all of the crying and grief, there wasn't much she could do stuck to an ancient hospital bed in the basement of a psychotic doctor's office. Vivian sat by her side, dozing off here and there. Consoling her distressed daughter.

/

Tate had downed the rest of the potion that allowed him freedom, not caring about the bitter taste burning at his throat, he managed to slip passed the eyes of the house and not get caught, he was determined to wring that witch's neck dry.

It was dark and cold as he escaped the boundaries of the house, contemplating whether or not he should wake his mother, he was sure he'd look suspicious this late at night and he had no time for the cops to stop him.

As the young soul hurriedly made his way down the sidewalk, almost close enough to his mother's home, a dark figure appeared behind him, quickly wrapping his arms around Tate's chest and with a blink of an eye the two were pulled back into the house, this time it was a room Tate did not recognize, it was deeper than the basement, it was old, decaying, smelling of rotted meat.

Tate turned around, scared and confused at what just happened, his eyes widened as he was met with Violet's estranged father, Ben.

"How did you do that?"

Tate questioned, taking a step back as Ben inched forward, his blue eyes were dark and unnerving as he glared at the teen, who pursed his lips and clenched his fists; narrowing his eyes.

"I have many powers. That's just one of them."

The voice that came out of the middle aged man was not his own, but a voice that had haunted the young boy his whole life. Tate's jaw dropped slightly when he heard it, backing away defensively.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want those babies. You're not going to stop me from getting them."

Tate felt a chill run down his spine as Ben chuckled, this entity had completely corrupted him, Tate stood his ground, there was no way in hell this thing was getting anywhere near Violet.

"Not happening."

"Oh? What makes you think they're yours? I was in you when she conceived, I'm the reason you can give children. You're not special, it was me. All along."

Ben circled Tate as he spoke, the voice echoed throughout the room like wind causing Tate to shut his eyes tightly and shake his head with anger.

"No. You're wrong, I don't care what you think you are, you're never getting anywhere near them." Tate turned to the cocky man, who smirked and raised a thick brow.

"I was a fool to think you'd be the one to be the father of any of my children."

Tate was taken aback by this and spoke slowly, the hair on his skin standing as the entity answered.

"Who…are you? What does that mean?"

"I have many names, but I'm sure you'd recognize me as the Devil. I was once dwelling within you. The voices, the visions, murders. All of it was me."

/

"Alright Michael, be good for Amanda okay? Mommy will be home soon."

Constance slipped some sleeping syrup in Michael's glass of milk, grabbing a silver spoon to mix in the illegal concoction swirling slowly, watching the clear liquid dissipate, this was the only way his babysitters would be safe, if he was in a deep sleep, she knew this was morally wrong and she'd be in jail for it; but thankfully she had a babysitter to blame if something ever happened. She always had a trick up her sleeve.

She was tired of hiding dead bodies.

Constance turned to the young boy at the dining table vigorously coloring a photo from a coloring book next to the bored babysitter who made smacking sounds with the gum in her mouth, zoning in on her phone.

"Okay mom!" He grinned as he gulped the glass of milk, making a loud thud as he slammed it down next to his messy pile of crayons, Constance snatched the tacky crocodile print purse from the table, pulling out a small compact and checking her makeup, running her index finger over her white teeth, smiling at the reflection in the mirror, her red lips lined perfectly.

"So, it'll be a hundred for tonight?" Amanda glanced up quickly, a brow raised.

"Yes, and a pack of cigs if I don't make it till morning. I haven't had a date in years." Constance smiled, snapping the compact closed and stashed it in her purse, checking the time and walking to the front door, kicking away the slew of toys in her path.

"Alright, I like camels." Amanda followed the mother to the door, opening the door for her, a sly smirk on her young face.

"I'll see what I can do, and Amanda?" Constance stopped at the threshold, turning to the girl.

"Hm?"

"When he goes to sleep, do not go into his room. Lock the door, he likes to sleep walk and he can get aggressive."

"Sure, I guess. Have fun Ms. Langdon."

"Thank you."

Constance closed the door gently and quickly made her way to the car, her heels clicking against the cement path, she turned to the direction of murder house, her heart sulking as she got a very strange feeling…

Just then, she got a phone call, she whipped out her phone her tweezed brows furrowing as she read Billie's caller ID. She didn't hesitate to answer.

"Constance, it's the babies-"

"I'm coming over." Constance cut the woman off and as fast as she could got into the old car and started it up, hardly looking back as she backed out of the driveway and onto the street, her fingers squeezing the deteriorating steering wheel as she slammed the gas pedal.

/

Tate was thrown against the wall, Ben closed in on him, wrapping his strong hands around Tate's throat, who began to gag and gasp for air, scratching at the hands glued to his neck, Tate's vision began to go out before mustering the strength to kick Ben in the groin, kneeing him perfectly, Ben let out a screech and fell back releasing Tate who caught his composure and immediately retaliated, throwing himself onto the man, punching him so hard that he drew blood from Ben's mouth. The sound of the punch made a sickening sound.

Ben rolled them over, again reaching for Tate's throat, but failed when Tate jabbed his thumbs in the man's eyes, enough to make him scream again in pain and fall back to the ground hard, cursing and grabbing at his face, rolling back and forth in agony.

Tate reached over, grabbing Ben's face sternly, shaking the man.

"Ben, I know you're in there, don't let him do this."

"Ben's not…here…" the voice grew dimmer as Tate called on the lost soul, Tate ignored the weak words and continued. "Ben, we need you, Violet needs you. You have to come back, you can fight it. I know you can-"

Ben lunged forward again, taking ahold of Tate's head and banging it against the cement flooring, Tate groaned as a loud ringing noise sounded in his head, Ben tightened his grip on the shaggy blonde's head, repeatedly slamming it against the floor, Tate let out shrieks of pain, knowing he was about to die; slowing he began to think of Violet and his precious babies, that he knew if this thing won, that it would harm them, he couldn't let that happen, he made a promise and he wasn't going to back down.

With little strength left, Tate punched Ben in the chest, he let out a gasp and collapsed next to the teen boy who was covered in his own blood, he slowly sat up, wincing as the pain stung all over his body, Tate turned to the weak man who gasped for air.

"Ben…please, you can't let him win.."

Tate whispered, his own vision giving way.

Ben let out a final breath, Tate sighed halfway in relief and in sadness for the soul that was lost. Or so he assumed.

"Tate…" Ben groaned, that familiar dark voice was gone.

"…Ben? Is that you?" Tate struggled to stand, he looked down at the man on the ground, who sat up slowly.

"Tate, you saved me."

/

"I'm going to kill that bitch! How dare she try and murder my grand babies!"

"Constance, you're going to kill us!"

Billie screamed as she held onto her seat, Constance was wasting no time in getting her way to LeAnn's house, her heart was racing against her chest, her brown eyes were on fire as made a hard right down the street to her house, she pulled in behind a car, her mouth agape as the house looked abandoned, it was quite clear she had an idea that they'd find out about her devilish plan sooner or later.

"So the bitch fled?" Constance huffed, narrowing her smoky eyes, eyeing Billie who nodded as she got into the car again.

"It looks like it."

"Billie, how did you find out she was doing this?"

"Your mother visited me again, she's been watching over Tate more frequently. She came to me. I have a feeling LeeAnn won't get off too easy.."

Billie murmured as she looked out the window at the abandoned yellow home.

"If I ever see that made up whore, I will kill her."

Constance snapped, starting up the car.

"I have a feeling she won't be coming back." Billie glanced out the window, as Constance decided she needed to check on Violet and Tate; her old heart was racing as she sped down the quiet streets.

/

LeAnn drove fast on the highway, she had disposed of most of her belongings, only bringing what she needed, that was her spell books, potions, clothes, essentials, she had to leave her cat behind, not that she cared about that, she was only in this for herself.

LeAnn had made a deal with the devil, that she'd give him the babies' if he gave her immortality. She had been searching for his host for years, she was giddy with joy when Billie asked her to help with a strange pregnancy. She knew it was time.

As she sped down the dark highway, her beams on high and her radio on max, a Dolly Parton song playing; she was at ease, until a familiar man, in white appeared in her rear view.

"Oh my god!"

She yelled, slamming her breaks, thankfully for her she was the only one on the highway this late.

"What are you doing here? I did what you asked."

LeAnn turned to the handsome man with dark eyes, he chuckled and muttered deeply.

"You're wrong."

"Excuse me? I just killed those demon babies so that you can give me my part of the deal!"

LeAnn exclaimed, glaring at him.

"That's where you're wrong. You see, those babies will be born and sadly, they will not be mine."

LeAnn pouted, confused. "Well, what's going to happen now? If I have to I'll march into that hellhole and kill them myself." She turned to the man, her eyes narrowing as he thought out her bargain. In which didn't appeal to him.

"I'm sorry, it's too late. You're coming with me."

Before LeAnn could process his words, a blinding white light skewed her vision as large semi appeared behind her, it had lost control of it's breaks and crashed into the rear of her car, which skid to the side of the highway, rolling off and into the landscape. Killing her instantly.

/

Violet awoke to a searing pain in her abdomen, she screamed in pain grabbing at the railings of the rickety hospital bed, the pain gradually increased by the second, she threw her head back as she yelled for help. She began to cry when she saw the pool of blood growing between her legs.

Vivian, who had only left for some water raced to her daughter, following her painful shrieks. She was met with Dr. Montgomery at her side, coaxing her.

"What happened!" Vivian watched as the doctor nervously turn to her, gasping when she saw the blood.

"They're coming, now."

"No, not without Tate! No-" Violet screamed, as he said this, tears streaming down her puffy cheeks.

"Violet, these babies are coming now." He said sternly, grabbing his face mask and gloves, trying his best to ignore the young girls cry.

"It's okay Vi, mom's here." Vivian wiped away a tear from Violet's warm face, she nodded as she rested her head against the soft cushion, her eyes tightening as the pain grew unbearable.

"Is there something you can give her?" Vivian asks, her face twisting in sorrow as she watched her daughter drown in pain. She glared at the doctor, giving him a look any mother would in a situation like this.

"It's too late for any medication, they're coming now."

He lifted Violet's dress as he began the process.

Violet let out one last scream, loud enough that every soul in the house stirred.

"Violet!"

Ben and Tate said in unison, both using their ghostly powers, they reappeared in the living room, just then Constance and Billie barged in, stopping in their tracks when they saw the ghostly figures.

"Mom?"

"Tate, where's Violet?"

Constance ignored the stares, hurrying to Tate's side grabbing his arm. He shook his head, his hair was messy and caked with blood, she noticed this.

"What happened?"

Another scream echoed from the basement, all four of them ran to the direction of the frail cry.

Tate opened the door to Dr. Montgomery's office, his heart pounding a mile a minute, everything around him was slow moving as he inched closer to the life altering event.

He watched as the skilled doctor slowly pulled a crying baby from under Violet's bloody dress, the baby itself was red and damp with blood, it's mouth stretched as it cried to the heavens, it was a boy, he had brown curls that were matted to it's head.

"Tate! Thank god you're here!"

Tate was pulled back from his trance as Vivian pulled him to Violet's side who was sickly pale and weak, she gave a short smile when she saw him.

"You're here.."

She mumbled before screaming once again her stoic face twisting in agony, Tate immediately grabbed her hand, pulling it to his mouth, she was cold, she looked as if she were on the brink of death. He smiled at her weakly, watching the doctor do his work, Tate turned to her again, she was breathing slowly, he leaned in and whispered to her; he knew she was losing blood and that it was killing her.

"Violet…stay in there. I love you."

"One more push!"

Violet cried out as she felt the pain of the baby releasing from her, she squeezed Tate's hand, not caring that she was on the edge of breaking it.

"It's a girl!"

/

Several months later, on Christmas Day, the family had just gotten back into a bit of normalcy, Ben was still on watch for the most part. But the biggest joy of the house were the two babies that were now five months old. The five months had gone by so fast, the twins brought back life into the dead home.

Mallory and Asher, names that surprisingly Billie came up with, claimed that Tate's grandmother picked them, nonetheless they were perfect names for the imperfect babies.

Violet sat on the floor in the living room, holding Mallory in her lap as Tate helped Asher on his tummy, he bobbed his head as he grinned widely at Violet and his sister, Violet grinned back.

They were identical twins, taking most of Tate's looks, they only had Violet's full lips and honey hair, speaking of that, they each had full heads of hair. Which was quite fun to wash.

Mallory was a tame baby, one who hardly cried or fussed, while Asher was always crying and begging for his mother he was jealous whenever Violet was with Mallory or Tate, it was quite adorable.

The small girl in her lap threw her arms up in laughter when Violet poked her pudgy tummy, the tiny babe wore a red and black Christmas dress, Asher wore an identical one, a pantsuit replacing the dress.

The room was lit with Christmas lights and a glorious Christmas tree, Vivian sat in the living room watching the new parents enjoy their babies' company, holding her own infant son. While Moira insisted on cooking the ham this year, Ben was sipping on his fourth cup of eggnog, watching his grandchildren peacefully from the kitchen, his heart heavy with love.

When the time came for dinner, the family gathered around in the kitchen, everyone's attention was on the new babies, who sat in high chairs, enjoying the attention.

"They're going to be so spoiled." Violet muttered as she took a sip of the sweet wine, how she missed it, Tate pulled her braid to the side of her shoulder, kissing the top of her head and pulling her to his chest.

"They're so perfect, I can't believe we created them."

He said, watching his daughter be picked by Constance, who looked like a sore thumb in the room, as she was the only one alive. Chad picked up Asher and showed him off to everyone as if he were his own.

"Dinner is ready!" Moira announced, placing the glazed ham onto the table in the dining area, watching in joy as everyone took a seat, once again the house was full of love and joy, happiness and purity, Violet had a feeling this would last. She held Asher, who was crying, stopping when he laid his head against his mother's chest.

Tate held Mallory who reached for the food at the table, Tate held her hands down and was silent when everyone went down to pray, including him, praying for how blessed he was to have a family of his own and to be free from the pain he had endured for so long.

After dinner, everyone retreated to the kitchen to talk or swoon over the babies, when Tate and Violet were alone, Tate did something he never thought he'd get the chance to do.

"Vi.."

He pulled her to the fireplace, that was lit with flames, he grabbed her left hand, squeezing it gently, his dark eyes set on hers, he felt so nervous and uneasy, he swallowed the dryness in his throat and smirked slightly as he spoke.

"I love you and I love Mallory and Asher."

Violet stared at him questioningly, a brow furrowed, she smiled nonetheless at his awkwardness, he pulled something small out of his jean pocket and placed his hand over the one holding her left. He sucked in a breath as he spoke. Biting his bottom lip before he spoke.

"And I know we have forever, but I want to start again, I want to start forever as your husband, Will you marry me?"

Violet's mouth shot open, her eyes widened as Tate slipped a small diamond ring onto her left finger, she gasped and stared up at him again, noticing his nervous stare, she smiled widely and nodded hurriedly.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a loving kiss, all around them, the souls clapped, including Constance who began to cry in joy.

That night, as Violet put Asher to bed, next to Mallory in the basinet next to her bed, Tate pulled off his sweater and got into bed next to his tired fiancé. His eyes followed her slender form, that had snapped back once she had the babies, she was back to wearing her strange clothing once again.

But she quit smoking, she claimed since she had the babies, smoking was the last thing she wanted to do.

Violet watched the slumbering twins, Tate pulled himself close to her, pushing aside her hair so he could kiss her ear.

"I love you, Violet."

He whispered and smiled when without a thought she returned his words, turning so she was facing him.

"We did it." She spoke softly, twirling the ring on her left hand, glancing up at Tate, who looked so cute with his messy hair splayed over his handsome features.

"We did and I wouldn't change any of it for the world."

"Neither would I.."

She laid her head against his bare chest, gazing into the softly lit room, her mind slipping from her as she fell into a deep sleep.

Violet had found joy and everlasting love and a family to call her own, she finds herself not wishing she was alive any longer, if she was; she wouldn't be here, laying next to the man she loves the most and the two babies she fought for, she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **A/n: thank you to the lovely reviewer for the name "Mallory" it fit perfectly, anyway, there we go, we got a happy ending! I just can't thank you all enough, every favorite, review, follow, view, thank you so much, it is incredible! I am still so sad to see this end, but it has to happen! Luckily, I am thinking of doing a sequel to this fanfic. But, I'd like to know if anyone else wants one! So please leave a note if you want one! I'd be glad too! I have many more AHS fanfics that I want to do as well. Thank you all again. Xx**


End file.
